Storm Queen
by ShadowVeyl
Summary: I promise you won't be sorry! This is the Sequel to Hiei and Kurama to the Rescue. Please R&R! All authors are welcome to read this!
1. Debts Repaid

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH...or Kurama.... or Hiei...although they are both SO KAWAII! Oh I hate this miserable fate! However, I do own Hinoki, and everyone else that came in the previous chapter. This is going to be so very funny.  
  
Note: Anyways, yeah, I got rid of the Twin Towers sequel and decided to put in this one instead. It is going to be ever so cool! I know you'll just love it! Besides, it has more humor in it than the other one I had made. Not to mention i had lost all possible interest in that story anyways...but the basic plot will still happen in this one... just no trips to New York in this one. All I can say is that one person dies in this story, I am sad to say. Oh! And Ari is Hinoki's human name. Like Shuuichi is Kurama's. Anyways, enjoy... and may your days be filled with many Bishounens! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hinoki was back at home with her adoptive human mother and her kid brother, Damien.  
  
"Please pass the soy sauce, Ari." Damien said politely, putting a spoonful of rice into his mouth.  
  
Hinoki shot him a cool stare, "Your arms are completely functional! Get it yourself!" She snapped.  
  
Her brother was completely taken aback, "N-nevermind, I'll eat it plain!" He said exasperatedly.   
  
Hinoki lifted herself from the table, carrying her bowl out with her as she murmured softly, "Excuse me."   
  
Damien watched his sister leave the dining room and scowled with a heartfelt sigh. He looked over to his mother who had been watching the whole scene from her seat eating her rice peacefully. "Mom? Why is Ari so crabby all of a sudden?" he asked.  
  
His mother looked up from her bowl at him and smiled, "She's a teenager. All odds say it could be boy-troubles."  
  
Hinoki lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. An image of Hiei entered her mind, followed by something that she had said to him. 'So you'd rather I'd died in that castle? Is that it?'   
  
she moaned and rolled over onto her side. "He's such a jerk! But...if i hate him so, why can't i stop thinking about him?" She asked herself.  
  
"Stop thinking about who?" Asked a familiar voice from her doorway.   
  
Hinoki bolted upright in her bed and saw in her doorway a young man with short brown hair and JR written in bold, black letters on his forehead.   
  
"K-Koenma!" Hinoki stuttered.  
  
"Yo!" Koenma answered.  
  
"Since when did my mom allow toddlers in teenager's skin to walk into the house?" Hinoki snapped mischievously.  
  
"Since she allowed a demon into her house." Koenma countered.  
  
Hinoki growled and lay back down onto her pillow, staring at the ceiling. "So... what do you want?"   
  
Koenma walked into the room and sat on the bed, "I came to check and see how you were doing since your kidnapping. Not to mention I also came to relay a message to you from Kurama."  
  
Hinoki looked at him, "You mean you came to make sure I have adjusted back to normal life since then so I can come back and be one of your lapdogs again."  
  
"Well, when you make it sound like that, even Yusuke would quit. But that is one reason why I have come to check up on you, yes. I need you to get to work on case soon. I'll give you details later. Right now I have a message for you." Koenma explained.  
  
Hinoki sighed and sat up, "Okay, what does the man in red want from me?"  
  
Koenma sighed, "He wants you to go to the skating rink with him. Tomarrow afternoon."  
  
Hinoki was surprised, "You mean... like a... date?"   
  
"Sort of. See... Hiei will be there. So... don't give your hopes up." Koenma explained.   
  
Hinoki sighed, "Great... bring the gothic cronie."  
  
"So... who was it you were thinking about?" Koenma pressed.  
  
"Not that it is any of your business, but it was Hiei." Hinoki snapped.  
  
"What... do you like him or something?" Koenma asked.  
  
"What! Are you crazy!? Why would I like that creepy, mountain-headed gothic, red-head-groupie!?!" Hinoki shouted.  
  
"I see... you're still mad about the fight you two had... aren't you?" Koenma said sadly.  
  
"Hell yeah! Why wouldn't I be? He practically said he would have rather seen me die!" Hinoki shouted.  
  
"Sometimes... Hiei says things he doesn't mean to." Koenma informed her.  
  
"I'll make a note. Now out! I'll get on the case later!" She said, pushing Koenma out of her room.  
  
The next day, Hinoki was energetic and ready for the events ahead. She was ready for the skating rink, now all she had to do was get her brother off of her case.  
  
"Why do you get to go!?" Damien whined.  
  
"Because a friend and his gothic cronie asked me to go! Now quit your whining. Besides, I'd look pretty pathetic babysitting a brat like you!" Hinoki snapped as she tied one of her shoes.  
  
"How is that different than any other day?" Damien countered. Suddenly he realized something, "Oh! I get it! Two boys asked you out, so instead of choosing, you decided to go out with both of them!"  
  
"What!?! You Hilary Duff groupie! I just met these two guys and already you are making accusations!? I hardly know them!"  
  
"I am not a groupie! And, even if i was what would that make you? A hooker?"  
  
Hinoki threw a nearby boot at his head. It hit him square on the forehead, "You single-celled organism! what the hell are you blabbing about!?! You brat! Go blow something! Like maybe that Britney Spears doll you got for Christmas!" Hinoki shouted as she crept out the door.  
  
"If I'm a single-celled organism then you're a no-celled organism!" Damien shouted after her.  
  
Hinoki ran the entire way to the rink. At least she had one thing to thank Hiei for, and that was his uncomprehendable speed. She pushed the words of her brother out of her conscious mind.  
  
Once she had arrived, she scanned the rink for Kurama and Hiei. Sh spotted them at a table closest to the rental skates booth.She ran over to them, carrying her skates over her shoulder. Kurama saw her approaching and waved at her from his seat.   
  
"Long time no see! What's the big thing you wanted to discuss?" Hinoki asked.   
  
"Nothing really. I just thought I'd invite you for a day of fun, sort of like a date. But Hiei insisted in coming along." Kurama explained.  
  
"Why? Did he have to chaperone? Or isn't being a gothic, mountain-headed cronie with no fashion sense not good enough for him?" Hinoki asked mischievously.  
  
Hiei observed her outfit. It was a white tanktop with bold black letters that read: 0% Angel. She wore a black sleevless vest and black hip hugger jeans.  
  
"Hn. And your clothing is any more appealing?" Hiei snapped.  
  
"I can see why you came along. You're anti-social and you need to loosen up. Go with the flow. Dance to the beat. You know? Be human for once." Hinoki said.  
  
"Hinoki, I don't think that is something you should really advise of him." Kurama informed her.  
  
"Why? Is he racist against humans or something?" Hinoki asked.  
  
"Hn. There have been exceptions." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Oh, I see! You're the honorable type. The type who needs to see how worthy a person is before you even like them or become loyal. So that's how you are. Well, I don't need to prove myself to you. I don't even like you." Hinoki said angrily as she sat down to put on her skates.  
  
Once the two demons were on the floor, Hiei watched them as he nibbled on the nachos he had gotten from Kurama. He hadn't noticed Koenma sit down next to him, but he had felt his presance.   
  
"What do you want, Koenma?" Hiei demanded, not taking his eyes off of Kurama and Hinoki.  
  
"I see you and Hinoki haven't settled your differences." Koenma said.  
  
"Very observant, you fool. She is too stubborn, why would I bother with someone like her?" Hiei asked with a smirk.  
  
"I can't imagine where I've seen that behavior before." Koenma said sarcastically.   
  
"Hn. And what are you implying?" Hiei asked.  
  
"N-nothing! But... see, the reason she acts so angry is because when you and her got into that fight, she was hurt by what you said. So, instead of crying about it and letting out her emotions like any ordinary person, she gets angry and does her best to hide how much she hurts inside. As a child she cried a lot at night, because of the few memories she has of her mother. I guess she just got tired of crying one day. Now anger and revenge are the only things that actually control her now." Koenma explained to him.  
  
Hiei looked at Hinoki as she skated by again. She was laughing with Kurama as they skated together. In the background Hiei could hear the echo of the DJs announcement. A different song was being played and the DJ announced it was for "couples only."   
  
Koenma looked out at Hinoki and Kurama as they held hands, still talking to each other and laughing. (All you Kurama fans MUST hate me by now!)   
  
"Hn." Was all Hiei had to say in response to Koenma's information.  
  
"I just thought I'd break the ice between you two. Maybe now you'll understand why she never shows a tear of sadness."   
  
As Koenma stood up to leave, Hiei couldn't help but feel a slight hint of sympathy for the girl. But, somehow he knew she wouldn't want his pity. If she was anything like him.  
  
Once the song was over, Kurama and Hinoki left the floor together. They skated up to Hiei.   
  
"Okay, Hiei. Kurama and I have been talking and I think I should apologize for how angry I have been toward you these past couple of days. I realize you didn't mean it. So, let's go somewhere else, okay?" Hinoki said sweetly.  
  
"Hn." Hiei responded. For some reason, inside Hiei felt relieved to see her happy again.  
  
They decided to go to the arcade next. As they exited the building, it began to pour. Lightning flashed across the blackened skies.   
  
"I can't believe how fast this storm came up!" Hinoki shouted over the screaming winds.   
  
"We need to find shelter, and quickly!" Kurama shouted in reply.   
  
They ran to the nearest building, which happened to be a McDonald's.  
  
Their hair was mopping wet and their clothes were drenched.   
  
"I have no money, and my house isn't far from here either. I can run with Hiei's speed, carrying Kurama on my back. Hiei, I know can manage himself... for now. No one will see us if we run fast enough." Hinoki suggested.   
  
"It sounds like a thorough plan. And as long as we avoid open areas and keep moving, we shouldn't get hit by the lightning." Kurama pointed out.  
  
"How do you plan on carrying Kurama? He is bigger than you." Hiei asked in a cool voice.  
  
"I'm stronger than I look. I can carry him on my back." Hinoki said, slightly annoyed.  
  
They walked out of the McDonald's, ignoring the constant stares. Hinoki lifted Kurama onto her back in a piggy-back form and both Hiei and she ran off for her house.  
  
They were on a quiet road that was rarely taken by anyone. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle, and now the winds were strong, and because they were closer to Hinoki's home than any other building, they continued onward. Hinoki, of course, allowed Kurama to walk with the winds as bad as they were.   
  
"How could the winds have gotten this bad so fast?" Hinoki asked. But with the winds as fast and rough as they were, she doubted either of them had heard her.  
  
They had not even walked another mile when they had seen a funnel of swirling winds heading toward them. It advanced upon them rapidly. Before they could turn and run, the winds swept them off of their feet and into the tornado.  
  
Note: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I am da master of ALL cliffhangers! Who is behind these raging storms? What will happen to the three demons? Where will yusuke and Kuwabara come into the mix? Is the thing Botan flies on really an oar? Will they meet the good witch of the North? Will Hinoki get the ruby slippers? Will Hiei become a dog named Toto? Will Kuwabara ever gain another IQ point? Does Yusuke masterbate at night? Will I ever shut up? Find out all of this and more on the next chappie! I have to get at least one review before I give ANY updates! Oh! BTW, Don't forget to read CCD's Hiei's Dare! I trust you will read it! I assure you, you will not be disappointed, besides, have I ever steered you wrong? -Wait! Don't answer that! Okay, Okay... but still....you should read it. Okay? Updates will be soon. And if you like this one, give a shoutout and read my Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic, "Lost." I know you'll like it. 


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer:   
  
Me: What was I going to say, again?  
  
Kurama: You were going to say that you don't own Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, or me. But how you do own Hinoki, which, I thank you for allowing her and I to go together.  
  
Me: *sweatdrops* You do realize this is a Hiei romance story? And that your relationship is only a pawn in the story's plot? So it may not last? Besides... I'm getting an angry mob of Kurama fan girls outside my house.   
  
Kurama: Well... maybe it's because you were holding me hostage during the week so they had to cancel the Yu Yu Hakusho airings during the week.  
  
Hiei: You volunteered for that, remember?  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops* Oh yeah!  
  
Me: That reminds me... NEVER USE ENSATSU KOYORYU HA! ON THE PROTESTORS OUTSIDE AGAIN, HIEI! I ALREADY LOST MY LEATHER COUCH TO IT!  
  
Hiei: *smirks mischievously* Ensatsu...  
  
Me: Don't you dare!  
  
Kurama: HIEI! I'M TIED TO THE COUCH!  
  
Hiei: Koyoryu...  
  
Me: NO!  
  
Kurama: HIEI! NO!  
  
Hiei: HAAAAAAA!  
  
Me: MY COUCH IS ON FIRE! O_O  
  
Kurama: AAAAAAAAAAAH! *ropes burn off of him and he jumps off the couch rolling around on the floor* HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! Stop! Drop! Roll! Stop! Drop! Roll!  
  
Smoky the Bear: Remember kids, only you can prevent youkai fires.  
  
Kurama, Me, Hiei: *sweatdrops*  
  
Me: erm...my couch is still on fire...  
  
Kuwabara: I AM GANDOLF!  
  
Me: Okay... that's it... anyone up for a cremation?  
  
"Koenma, sir!" Ogre cried as Koenma sat down in his chair after his discussion with Hiei and Hinoki earlier that day.   
  
"What is it, Ogre? You know I'm very busy." Koenma said.  
  
"Sir, you remember how you asked us to tape every last minute of Hinoki and Kurama's date?" Ogre asked, findgeting with his own fingers.  
  
"Of course. It was something I was going to show her. Like an anniversary gift if they ever got married." Koenma answered.   
  
"Well... there is something you should see, sir." Ogre responded rather nervously.  
  
"What is it? A makeout scene?" Koenma asked with a spark of interest.  
  
"Ah, no sir. Something much more important." Ogre answered with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Well... lets see it." Koenma ordered.  
  
Ogre put the tape in the VCR and hit play. On the television in front of Koenma's desk, he saw the three demons struggling against some strong winds. Soon followed by being swept off of their feet and into a large tornado.  
  
"This is horrible, Ogre! We need to get Yusuke and Kuwabara on the case right away!" Koenma shouted.  
  
"Yes sir!" Ogre shouted.  
  
  
  
Hinoki opened her eyes slightly. Her vision was blurred. She was in a dark room, this much she could tell. And someone was looming over her. Her eyes focused and she could make out red hair, "Kurama?" She asked.  
  
"So... you're finally awake?" He asked in an innocent tone.  
  
Hinoki sat up and rubbed her head. "Yeah... how long have I been out?"   
  
Kurama smiled, "You've been out for a little over a half an hour. Hiei is still out."   
  
Hinoki looked around her and saw dark and dank stone walls. The room was lit with old looking torches. "Where... are we? What happened?"   
  
Kurama looked down at the floor and whispered, "I don't know."   
  
Hinoki remembered being sucked up by a large twister, and not too shortly before she passed out, she heard a voice. She couldn't remember what it had said.  
  
"I... remember the tornado... but... where did it come from? And how did we get here?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
She looked at the sleeping form next to Kurama. She couldn't help but stare at his peaceful face. He looked so sweet and innocent when he was sleeping, almost harmless if it hadn't have been for the katana that he was wearing.   
  
Hinoki suddenly realized. Hiei's katana wasn't on him anymore!   
  
"Kurama! Look! Hiei's katana! It's no longer on him!" Hinoki pointed out.  
  
Kurama looked down and saw that she was right.   
  
"It must have been taken from him while we were out." He concluded.  
  
Hinoki noticed Hiei stirr. His eyes slowly opened.   
  
"Well... fashionably late to the party I see." Hinoki laughed.  
  
Hiei sat up quickly, "Where are we!?" He demanded.  
  
"We don't know." Kurama answered.  
  
They heard footsteps approach their door.  
  
"We're about to find out, I guess." Hinoki murmured.  
  
A strange looking creature entered their imprisonment. The creature stood slightly taller than Kurama. It had no clothing, it had no need. It had a very slim figure. It's entire body was blue, including it's spiked hair. Even it's almond-shaped eyes were completely blue. It had transparent dragonfly wings on each shoulderblade. It smiled at them, it's small fangs revealed.  
  
"Our master wishes to speak with you. Now no funny business, or you go smash." The creature said.   
  
None of them spoke, they only followed orders.  
  
Once outside, they saw the rest of the castle was more heavenly. The floor was covered with puffy white clouds, and the sun shone brightly through each window. But this was only a corridor.   
  
The strange pixie-like creature led them to a large doorway. Inside, they could only imagine what was in store for them.   
  
The pixie pushed open the door and led them inside. It was a large chamber. It too was filled with fluffy white clouds. It looked like a child's play area. There was a small set of stairs, and on top was a bed with transparent curtains that represented the pixie's wings. In a corner was a screen used for changing behind.   
  
The pixie got down on one knee and bowed his head. "Sire, I have brought the three demons you wished to speak with."  
  
"Perfect. Thank you, Shioku... you may leave now." Said a handsome voice.   
  
The creature stood and left, closing the door behind it.  
  
From out behind the screen came a tall, handsome man with long white hair and silver eyes. He wore a button up sky blue shirt and crop jeans. His stride was cool and full of confidence.  
  
He smiled at the three glaring demons, "Now, now. No need for looks. I suppose you are wondering why I have brought you here?"   
  
"Were you the one who sent that tornado?" Kurama asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. In fact, I left a little message for your young, attractive lady demoness friend there. Did you get it?" He asked, turning his attention on Hinoki.  
  
His eyes were disturbingly full of interest, too much interest for her taste.  
  
"Uhm... I... Uh.... " She stuttered. She then suddenly remembered what he had asked her.  
  
"A-are... you serious? B-but I'm only fifteen!" Hinoki said, stumbling over her words.  
  
The man gave a kind laugh, "Don't be so modest my dear. Up here, there are no age rules for marriage."  
  
"MARRIAGE!?" Kurama shouted.  
  
"Hn... surely you do not take her for that big a fool, do you? Besides, imbaciles like yourself always have a catch or a vile reason for these sorts." Hiei stated.  
  
"Now, now, Hiei. Surely you don't need to resort to name-calling? I'm hurt. But I do believe this is up to the lady, now isn't it?" The man turned his attention on Hinoki. "Now, my sweet. Would you like me to have these boys taken away? Or would you rather they stay?"   
  
Hinoki looked at the two male demons and regretted her choice. She would just have to explain to them later. "They can go. I never really liked them anyway... " She said.  
  
The man snapped his fingers and two blue male pixies entered the chamber. "Take these two away. Give them our nicest place." He ordered the creatures.  
  
One of them smiled dryly, "Does master have his ducks in a row?"  
  
The man's smile faded and he pointed a finger at the creature, "Obviously you do not understand. Up here I am God, not even King Enma or his brat son can stop me. You should think twice before you make that kind of a remark." With that, a bolt of lightning flew from the man's finger and zapped the poor creature.   
  
The creature screamed with pain, "I'm sorry, master! It is not my place to ask you personal questions! Forgive me!!"  
  
The creature sulked away with Kurama and Hiei in hand like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. Hinoki would never forget the hurt expressions that Kurama wore as he was being carried away.  
  
"Now then, my sweet. Would you like to discuss my proposal over dinner?" The man asked, his kind smile returning.  
  
Hinoki laughed nervously, "Er... sure. But first, can you tell me your name? Don't you think it would be a little awkward for you and I to be getting married and I to not know your name?"  
  
The man gave his warm laugh, "Of course! My name is Shoken. And those blue creatures are my wind sprites. They are the ones who created tha tornado that brought you here."   
  
Hinoki absorbed all of this information. She had to figure a way to relay all of this to Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Er... thanks. I have just one question... why me? Why not some charming human girl with no family or friends?"  
  
The man laughed again, "You are so full of questions. If you have so many, do not be afraid to ask. The reason I chose you is because you sparked my interest. Not only because you are a demon in Ningenkai, but also because of your ability. Watch... "  
  
Shoken pointed at a ball of clouds that formed from the ground. The ball of clouds became a box shape. An image began to focus on the white fluff. It was footage from Hinoki's kidnapping. It showed how she had mimicked Kurama's rosewhip, and how she had learned how to use Hiei's speed to her advantage, just by watching them do it. Shoken turned to Hinoki as she watched all of this with a mixture of shock and horror.  
  
"Y-y-you're the one who set up my kidnapping? B-but how? Why!?" Hinoki asked, still regaining her sanity.  
  
"Oh, do not hate me. You see, those fools thought they were really going to get an award for your capture. But you see, I counted on your escape, I wanted to see what you were capable of. And now that I see it, I want you to be my queen. I want you to rule over all three worlds with me. Once you learn my power, both our powers combine will devastate the worlds. We will be invinsable! Just you... and me, my queen."   
  
Shoken leaned in to kiss her, but Hinoki turned her cheek to him.  
  
"I see... you need more time?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah... I have one more question... would it be alright if I were to occasionally visit my friends?" Hinoki asked.  
  
"I thought you didn't like them." Shoken said.  
  
"Well... I kinda do... okay... they kind of grew on me..." Hinoki lied.  
  
"Well... I suppose I can understand. Alright, I'll inform my sprites." He said with a nod. He stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hinoki asked.  
  
"I have to have dinner prepared for my guests, don't I? Oh, yes, and incase you do choose to refuse me... your friends shall suffer the price... with the consequence of death. You see... I have always had a fascination with public executions, especially troturous ones. But, anyways, enjoy your night." Shoken said, his laugh was no longer kind and warm, but shrill and cold. It made the hair on Hinoki's neck stand on end.  
  
Note: Hey there. A shortie this time, I know. It sucks. But I have to leave ya hangin' for awhile now at least. I mean, with school startin' and all! Damn, I hate this. Some people have all the luck. 


	3. Step Three

Disclaimer:  
  
Shoken: From this moment on... we shall be reborn.  
  
Yusuke: If you have any questions about Ghost Files, just ask me.   
  
Shoken: There are just some things that some people just won't do.  
  
Kurama: Oh, are you saying we're not good enough for you?  
  
Shoken: To be quite honest... No.  
  
Kurama: How do you expect to make any friends with an attitude like that?  
  
Shoken: Did the dog pound let you out for the day?  
  
Hiei: Listen carefully...   
  
Shoken: Yeah... ?  
  
Hiei: ... You're dead...   
  
Me: ^_^' Can we stop fighting and just get on with the disclaimer?  
  
Shoken: Under one condition.  
  
Me: What's that?  
  
Shoken: I win in the end.  
  
Me: No way.  
  
Shoken: Then no... you can't do the disclaimer.  
  
Me: Oh well. Why should I care? All I'm saying is that I do not own Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, or Kuwabara(Why would I want to own him?). But how I do own Hinoki and her families. Her mother, her father, her human mother, and her human brother.   
  
Kurama: Wisely done!  
  
Hiei: That was too simple. Even Kuwabara could have done that. You put the disclaimer into one surrendering sentence.  
  
Me: *Strikes a pose* Ha! If I can do that in only a few seconds, imagine what I can do with a whole week!  
  
Shoken: Defeated!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hinoki! My love shall not get away!  
  
Me: Whoa... if he hated that wait until he sees scene eight of the last act.  
  
Shoken: What!? *flips through the script and reads scene eight* I... WHAT!?!?! NO! This cannot be!  
  
Hiei: Can we get a cremator in here?  
  
Kurama: And a dozen roses!  
  
Hinoki: *throws up*  
  
Koenma tried to use the television he had in his office to track Hinoki, but the signal was weak. They could only guess where she was, and who she was with.   
  
"Excuse me, Koenma sir!" Ogre shouted running in with Yusuke and Kuwabara behind him.  
  
"Oh, good! I see you've brought them. Very good, Ogre." Koenma complimented.  
  
"Yeah... so what's the big emergency? I have some important things to do!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Have you seen Kurama or Hiei anywhere?" Kuwabara asked, looking around the office.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have. They were last with Hinoki. But once again, Hinoki has been kidnapped. Now, this time, I need you two to try and find them." Koenma explained.  
  
"Well... tell us where she and the others are. We'll find them and bring them back." Yusuke said anxiously.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi! He's gonna tell us where they are!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Don't you tell me to shut up, Kuwbara!" Yusuke said, sticking his face in Kuwabara's.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut-"  
  
"QUIET! BOTH OF YOU!" Koenma shouted. Kuwabara and Yusuke snapped to attention. "Now then. We don't know exactly where they are, but we do have a weak signal coming from the top of Mount Makai(I made up the name). You two need to climb the mountain and get up to the kidnappers palace."  
  
"Whoa! We have to go mountain climbing?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No way am I going to climb a mountain just for some girl!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Consider this, Yusuke. If you don't, you'll be fired and I'll make Kuwabara the new Spirit Detective. Not to mention you'll never hear the end of Kurama and Hiei's angry ranting at you." Koenma explained.  
  
Yusuke was taken aback. He hated it when Koenma was right. "Fine. I'll go... but when I get back, we're going to have a long talk."  
  
"Very good. Botan will lead you to the mountain. Luckily, for both of you, there is a path leading to the top of the mountain." Koenma explained.   
  
Hinoki had finished her dinner and was now lying in the bed Shoken had arranged for her. She knew Shoken must have been crazy. He wanted to rule the world, and wanted to use Hinoki to carry out that mission. How was she going to stop him? Should she just marry him and let it be at that? Perhaps she could make a deal with Shoken if she married him.  
  
All she knew was that she was going to have to discuss this with Kurama and Hiei somehow.   
  
She got out of bed and walked down to the dresser Shoken had for her. If he truly had watched her a few weeks before her kidnapping and the week after, she was sure he would know that she loved to where black upon occasion.   
  
Hinoki opened the dresser. She found a few black outfits that were perfect for sneaking about a castle at night. They were more for a Shinobi than a demon girl. But if she was to consort with Hiei and Kurama, she would need these outfits to sneak about. She would just have to make sure Shoken never knew she was doing this.  
  
Hinoki snuck around in the nightly shadows of the castle, checking each and every corner for one of Shoken's Sprites.   
  
Luckily the entire castle was empty, so she made it around the castle without being seen. Or so she thought.  
  
Hinoki heard voices from inside a room. Were they Hiei and Kurama? Hinoki approached the door silently and listened carefully to the voices inside.  
  
"Kurama, what do you think he wants to marry her for? There is no love in his proposal, obviously. There has to be a reason."  
  
"Don't worry yourself, Hiei. I'm sure she'll tell us when the time is right."  
  
"You give her far too much credit, Kurama."  
  
"No... I believe in her abilities as a demon, not as a woman."  
  
"As do I... she is no human... nor a fool... but that does not put her out of harms way... "  
  
"You're worried about her.... aren't you." It wasn't a question.  
  
From behind Hinoki came a familiar voice, "Sneaking about my castle at night? Tsk tsk."  
  
Hinoki gave a yelp and wheeled around with fear, "Wah! Sh-Shoken! I... uhm... that is... I was... uh... "  
  
Shoken only chuckled, "It is quite alright. If you wish to speak with your future slaves, that is fine."  
  
"F-future slaves?" Hinoki stuttered.  
  
The talking from inside the room had ceased.  
  
"As soon as we are wed, they will serve you. You see, while I am teaching you my techniques, they may sneak about the world and spread the word to Lord Enma... or his brat son, Koenma. I can't risk that." Shoken explained.  
  
Hinoki shivered as Shoken left her there. Watching him go, she stuck her tongue out at him as she barged into the room.   
  
"I'm here!" She shouted.   
  
She noticed only Hiei standing there in front of her, his arms crossed, eyes clossed, sweatdropping.  
  
"What? W-where is Kurama?" Hinoki asked, now sweatdropping as well.  
  
Hiei looked at her through the corners of his eyes with that cool stare and wordlessly pointed at the door.  
  
Hinoki blinked at him for a moment, and closed th door. Kurama was in an awkward position. He was passed out, his nose was bleeding, and he was slowly slipping off of the wall.  
  
"Uh... Kurama... sorry... " Hinoki said with a nervous smile.  
  
"He was listening to the conversation between you and Shoken outside our door." Hiei explained.  
  
Hinoki looked up at Hiei as she kneeled by Kurama, "Really? Then did he hear anything that Shoken said?"   
  
Hiei nodded, "Yes, he did. He was in the middle of explaining what he had said when you came barging in here."  
  
Hinoki rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly while laughing nervously, "Yeah... sorry about that!"  
  
Kurama snapped out of his paralyzed state and maintained his cutie expression.   
  
"I see you came like I thought you would." He said, holding his nose as tears came to the corners of his eyes.   
  
Hinoki glared at Hiei, "That reminds me... " She stood up and pulled Hiei up to her level of height by the front of Hiei's collar. "You knock me even when I'm not around, not to mention after I apologized to you! You twerp!" She shouted.  
  
"Hn... you are a naive fool. I misjudged you. I was speaking to Kurama about Shoken's plans." Hiei explained with a smirk.  
  
"And you didn't think I would come back for you two!? You are the one who is naive! Not to mention the fool! I have a large debt to you two. So I plan to be as loyal as possible even after my debt is finally repaid." Hinoki shouted in explaination.  
  
She tossed Hiei to the side, ignoring the fact that he landed safely.   
  
"So... you came to tell us about Shoken's plans?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hinoki looked at him in surprise, "Yeah... I did."  
  
Hiei wiped himself off, "Then explain... "  
  
Hinoki explained the entire story that Shoken had told her. How he wanted to use her power to take over the three worlds, how he was keeping them hostage in order to have her accept, and how he planned to have them become her slave boys once they were married.  
  
Hiei and Kurama were silent as they absorbed this bit of information.  
  
"So... thats what he wants... "  
  
"Yeah... and I don't know what to do... I don't want to marry him, but I don't to have you guys killed either." Hinoki said desperately.  
  
"And we have already tried escaping through the windows. His sprites are gaurding every window and the windows don't appear to be openable from the inside." Kurama explained.  
  
"I guess all we can do is try and stall the wedding until Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Koenma lock onto our position and come to our aid." Hinoki said, sitting on her legs on the floor, her hands between her legs.   
  
"You coming, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, his back to the mountain's wall as he slowly progressed up the mountain's slim path.  
  
"Would you shut up for a minute, I'm trying to concentrate!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"You shut up! Your shouting is going to get us both killed!" Yusuke shouted in turn.  
  
They inched their way along the slim mountain path, careful not to slip.  
  
It was a mile of slim mountain path before they actually some nice width mountain path.  
  
"Koenma said this thing goes up like this for the rest of the way. But who knows how long people have thought that, so the path may have changed a bit."Yusuke said to himself.  
  
"We're almost there, right?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Why? Don't tell me you're scared of heights." Yusuke teased.  
  
"No! I just don't like being up here!" Kuwabara shouted angrily.  
  
"Well... we are almost there. I'd say another mile or so. But I don't trust maps." Yusuke said, holding up the map in his right hand.  
  
There was a knock on Hiei and Kurama's door. Whoever it was, they didn't wait for a reply. It was Shoken. He smiled at Hinoki, "Darling. I need you in my chamber."  
  
Hinoki hesitated and looked at Hiei and Kurama. They didn't offer any support. They only turned their heads and looked away, glaring at the walls.  
  
Hinoki turned back to Shoken and nodded, "Alright." She stood, and walked out. Not turning to see the sad expressions on Hiei and Kurama's faces.  
  
Shoken led Hinoki to his chamber. Hinoki followed, despite the uneasy feelings she felt inside.  
  
Once inside Shoken shut the door behind him. "Well... shall we get down to business?" He asked her.  
  
Hinoki stuttered nervously, "W-what do you mean?" She asked. She didn't feel comfortable being in this fancy room with him, particularly close to a bed.  
  
"I need to speak with you. Sit down." He said, patting the spot on the bed in front of him.  
  
Hinoki hesitated, but eventually sat down.  
  
"Now then, I realize you are scared of my proposal. And the fact that you can't refuse me. Not to mention I am not giving you much of a choice in the matter. But, I will say this. I will teach you how to use my power BEFORE I make any wedding arrangements." Shoken said.  
  
Hinoki laughed nervously, "Well... if thats all, then I guess I should be going." she said, quickly getting up from the bed.   
  
She took only one step when she felt Shoken embrace her from behind. His hands were surprisingly warm, and his voice unbelievably gentle.  
  
"Please stay. Just a while longer." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Hinoki was too shocked to scream when she was pulled back onto the bed, on her back. Looking up at Shoken, who was now looming over her.  
  
When she saw what he was trying to do, she found her voice and screamed for Kurama, struggling to get free.  
  
Shoken put her arms above her head and held them there as both his legs were on both sides of hers.   
  
Shoken spoke to her in a soft voice, as if he didn't think what he was doing was wrong. "Hinoki. Don't you see? I love you, I have since I first saw you. Please do not deny my proposal. We can rule all three worlds together. You will no longer be that brat, Koenma's lapdog. He and his father will bow to us. You'll rule as my storm queen, and I... will be your king." He bent down and kissed her, pulling her ninja outfit from her body, leaving only her panties and bra remaining.  
  
Hinoki did nothing. She only lay there, horror-struck. Tears spilled from her widened eyes. She didn't know what to say.   
  
Hiei and Kurama broke the door off of it's hinges.   
  
"Let her go!" Kurama said.  
  
Shoken sat up and allowed Hinoki to run to them. She ran to them, a trail of sparkling tears spilling from the corners of her eyes as she ran. She embraced Kurama and cried into his chest. Kurama stroked her amber hair that fell to her shoulders lovingly, his expression soft.   
  
Shoken's light blue shirt fell down one shoulder. He pulled it back up and glared menacingly at the two intruding demons. "If you have any intentions of taking her with you, do so." He snapped.  
  
Kurama snapped his head up and returned Shoken's glare, "Those are our intentions."  
  
Hiei poised his katana, ready to attack if need be. "You mistreat her as is. How can you expect us not to confiscate her from you." It was not a question.  
  
Shoken flicked his long, platinum blonde hair from his face and smiled, "Confiscated? Are we in the human world? In one of their pathetic schools?"  
  
Hinoki turned her head to look at Shoken, "Pathetic? The only pathetic thing I see is the pathetic being I see before me." She said angrily.  
  
Before Shoken could answer Kurama and Hiei led her away to their room.   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara found a window with a light on. There were no voices within it, perhaps no one was inside. The only problem they had to worry about was the constant gaurding of the sprites nearby.   
  
Before one could see them, they quickly pushed open the window and fell in together.  
  
Hinoki covered her nearly naked body as she listened to Kurama explain what had happened after they had heard her scream.  
  
"We were about to go to bed, when we heard you scream. We knew something was wrong and, you see, with our bunkbeds and Hiei with the top bunk... well... let's say, when you screamed, Hiei took a spill from the top. I told him, the reason why I chose bottom bunk was for that reason alone." Kurama explained, laughing softly.  
  
Hinoki smiled, she didn't feel like laughing. She was nearly naked and it appeared as though she were hugging herself like a fag. It was uncomfortable, especially around two boys.  
  
Hiei was quick to defend himself, "If I hadn't been forced with the top, I would not have made a fool of myself." he said coolly.  
  
Hinoki gave him a meager smile, "Don't worry, Hiei. I hate the top too. It is really hard not to fall off the top. For some reason, it's easier to sleep in trees than on bunkbeds." She laughed.  
  
Kurama laughed lightly as well. Kurama turned the handle to their room.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing over how much each other weighed on account that they nearly crushed each other after their spill through the window.  
  
Their arguement was interrupted when they saw the handle turning on the door to the room.   
  
"Uh-oh... thats.... no good." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah. Should we hide?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Yusuke answered his question when he pointed his hand at the door in spiritgun formation. Kuwabara powered up his spiritsword.  
  
Kurama, Hinoki, and Hiei came into the room. Kurama and Hinoki laughing weakly, and Hiei observing Kurama's futile attempts to comfort Hinoki. When Kurama, Hinoki and Hiei saw Yusuke and Kuwabara they immediately drew their weapons as quickly as they could.  
  
When they realized these were their allies, they put their weapons away safely.  
  
"Hiei! Kurama! What happened to you guys!?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"But most of all, what happened to Hinoki?" Kuwabara asked, looking Hinoki up and down.  
  
Hinoki punched Kuwabara in the face with as much might as she could.   
  
Kuwabara fell to the ground hard. He was left with three missing teeth and a black eye.  
  
"Nice to see you too! Pervert!" Hinoki shouted, covering her nearly naked body the best she could. Her face blushing wildly.   
  
"You hit pretty hard for a girl!" Kuwabara said, fascinatedly.   
  
"Uh... I believe now would be the perfect time to say: Don't judge a book by it's cover." She said scornfully.   
  
Kurama came to her with a set of clothing in his arms, "Here. These should work for you." He said kindly.  
  
Hinoki looked at the clothes with pleasure, "Boy's clothes! There is no better type!" She happily grabbed the clothes and put them on. Ignoring the eyes of some of the boys, like Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
She wore baggy black jeans that could have benn unzipped around the knee to look like shorts(They were Kurama's), and a sleevless black t-shirt that probably belonged to Hiei. Because of the slight clevage she had, it didn't cover her completely. She wore a black hoodie over it that read: Do not mess with the big mouth. It was probably something Kurama had snuck into Hiei's drawer for a few giggles(That means it was originally Kurama's).(FYI, these are not clothing that Kurama and Hiei packed like they had the trip to a castle in the sky planned. Shoken had this all planned and took it upon himself to pack all this clothing for them, with the help of his servant Sprites of course. This guy could never do a single thing by himself.)  
  
"Well.... now that I could totally represent a guy if it hadn't been for my oranges, what do you guys plan to do?" She said, obviously not finding it in her to admit she was wrong about the clothing thing.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei sweatdropped.  
  
"Oranges? You mean you have food?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
An angry cross vein appeared on Hinoki's forehead as she sweatdropped.   
  
"Yusuke.... do us all a favor and smack him." Hinoki said.  
  
Yusuke obeyed and smacked Kuwabara upside the head.  
  
"Okay, now down to business... " Hinoki said, sitting down indian style on the floor.  
  
Hinoki jumped when she heard a voice come from the window, "Greetings everyone!" It was Botan.  
  
"Could you maybe send greetings later?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh! I need to phone Koenma! We have found Hinoki! Oh, Hinoki, you're making quite the name for yourself back at headquarters. You're gaining the nickname 'Little Zelda' and 'Helpless Peach.' It's quite ironic, really!"  
  
Hinoki smacked Botan behind the head and grabbed the communication mirror from her hands.  
  
Quickly, Hinoki began to page Koenma. Remarkably, the signal got through to Koenma.  
  
"Botan? Is that y-oh! Hinoki! How are things?" Koenma asked casually.  
  
"Well... besides the fact that I am being held prisoner by a power-hungry storm controlling demon named Shoken who wants to marry me to gain more power, not to mention that I really don't have a choice because if I don't he'll kill Hiei and Kurama, and flood the entire world, and he already tried to rape me! But otherwise, I'm fine. How are you, Koenma? Nice and comfortable in your big chair? I hope so... Because if I end up as Misses Shoken, I'll drown you in a bathtub, put you in a garbage bag, and throw you in an outhouse toilet!" Hinoki shouted angrily.  
  
"Now, now Hinoki. No need to get desperatly angry. All you have to do is learn his techniques and then use them against him." Koenma explained.  
  
"Who's getting desperate!? I'm fucking PISSED OFF!" Hinoki shouted angrily.  
  
"You're scared, aren't you..." It wasn't a question.  
  
Hinoki was silent. She should have figured that Koenma would have figured her out by now.  
  
"I thought so... I don't think you'll have to worry about you getting raped again. If it makes you feel any better, we'll have Kurama and Hiei stand gaurd in your room." Koenma said.  
  
"Hey! Why not me?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Because you can't possibly be trusted in a room with a demoness." Hiei said coolly.  
  
"Hey! I'm just as reliable as the next guy!" Kuwabara shot back.  
  
"Thanks for the concern, Kuwabara. But I think I'm more comfortable with youkai gaurding me. Kurama, no offense, but... you're my boyfriend.... sort of... and I'm just a little afraid having you watch over me, I may not be able to fall asleep." Hinoki explained in her best manner. She knew he was more trustworthy being in her room than Kuwabara, but she was afraid that she would get too excited having him there and wouldn't be able to fall asleep.  
  
Kurama nodded in understanding, "I understand, Hinoki. I'll stand gaurd close by, around the corner. Hiei would make a well enough gaurd."   
  
"I await your report, Botan." Koenma said. The screen then faded to black.  
  
Hinoki sighed, "Great. Now I have to run around playing Bride-to-be! This is NOT going to be fun." Hinoki said exasperatedly. "Nothing could get worse."  
  
Note: I know. This one is leaving you hanging for now. But I'll get an update ASAP. Oh yeah! I am beginning to run out of ideas. I need feedback and predictions! Okay? And those of you who read this, please tell others. ESPECIALLY Fanfiction.com members! I appreciate it! C'ya! 


	4. Sweet Dreams are Made of Memory

Disclaimer:   
  
Hinoki: *Glass shatters from behind her as she starts down a flight of stairs. She falls, clinging to the railing*  
  
Shoken: *Walking down past her and starts down another flight of stairs* Quite a mess you've made here miss Koyotua. But don't worry, I'll tell them Mister Jaganshi did it.  
  
Hinoki: What!? You wouldn't dare make an enemy of him!  
  
Shoken: *Turns his head to face her with a mischievous smile at the floor between flights of stairs* Why not? I'm not afraid of him.  
  
Hiei: I will destroy him by all means!!  
  
Me: Oh no!  
  
Kurama: What's the matter author girl? Why did you get so serious so suddenly?  
  
Me: Because! We've got trouble!  
  
YYH fanfic cast: *Blink blink*  
  
Me: We've been fighting with Shoken all this time and I forgot how to do the disclaimer!  
  
YYH fanfiction cast: *Falls down anime style*  
  
Yusuke: *Shouts in her face* HOW COULD YOU FORGET HOW TO DO A F****** DISCLAIMER YOU F******* IDIOTIC B****! WE'RE S*** OUTTA LUCK IF YOU DON'T F****** DO THE F****** DISCLAIMER!  
  
Censor cast: Due to complications... *Censor machine is sizzling in the background while other parts are on fire* We will cancel the entire Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction release if these issues continue any further. Thank you.  
  
Me: Oh yeah! I remember now!  
  
Yusuke: *Falls down anime style*  
  
Me: I do not own Yusuke(Thank God), Kuwabara(Praise the Lord), Kurama(T_T), or Hiei(WAAAAAAAAH! EVIL! T_T). I do own Hinoki, both her mothers(No they are not Yuris), and her human brother.  
  
Hinoki was changing into her pajamas while Hiei waited patiently outside her room. As she finished, she wondered what it would be like having Hiei in Kurama's place as her boyfriend. Realizing what she was thinking about she shook her head to clear it and opened the door for Hiei to enter. As Hiei entered Hinoki blew out the candles that lit her room(It would be weird if they had electricity).   
  
Hinoki climbed into bed and threw the covers over her head as Hiei shut the door behind him. She could hear Hiei pulling up a chair. Soon followed by feeling his eyes on her. She didn't understand it, but she recieved a warm sensation. She hadn't felt something like this before. Did she truly have feelings for Hiei?   
  
Getting lost in her own thoughts she slowly fell asleep.   
  
~~Dream Sequence~~  
  
Hinoki ran through the forest just below the floating island of Koorime. She ran through the forest as fast as her legs were able (remember, this is before she met Hiei and Kurama, so she doesn't have their abilities yet).  
  
She was drawing nearer to the energy that was calling for her. But who was it? She wasn't armed yet, she was only three years old in human years. All she knew is that she would have to get back to her house before her sitter's two hour marathon soap opera was over and she went in to check up on her napping progress.  
  
She could feel herself drawing nearer to her destination. She coudn't help but feel like she had felt this presance before.   
  
Finally, she saw her destination in sight. "A.... grave site?" She muttered to herself as she drew closer. A hooded figure stood in front of the gravestone.   
  
When Hinoki stopped just behind the hooded figure she heard a scruffy but female voice come from it. The figure did not waver, nor did it turn to face her. It only stood there as it spoke.  
  
"I was expecting you, daughter of Mekisho and Tadara Koyotua." Said the voice.  
  
The hair on the back of Hinoki's neck stood on end. "How... do you know my mother and father's name?"   
  
The hooded creature removed it's black robe to reveal a beautiful long, black haired woman with blood red lips and piercing gray eyes. She smiled at Hinoki, "You have your mother's face." She said to her. Hinoki didn't feel threatened by this woman, but a sense of friendliness. "Do I know you?" Hinoki asked.  
  
The woman's smile faded, "You may only recognize my spirit energy. You were just an infant when I first saw you, fresh from your mother's womb. I was one of the first to hold you, besides your father of course."   
  
Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, all of Hinoki's memories raced back to her. Seeing this woman's face, her name, everything. Even the slaughter of her own mother as her father tried to run with Hinoki in his arms.   
  
Hinoki clutched her head in agony, her scream filling the forest. She collapsed to her knees, her hair shadowing her face. Tears spilled from her eyes.   
  
The woman's smile returned, only brighter this time, "You remember. You remember your mother's slaughter and your father's trechory. I suppose I should return something that belonged to your mother."   
  
Hinoki looked up at the woman with tear-filled eyes. "What....?"   
  
The woman Hinoki remembered as Shikoshi reached for her right arm and removed a long black leather glove from it. The glove melted and became a black sheath with a katana inside it.   
  
"This katana was your mother's family heirloom. Because of your mother's request, it served me well. You see, it only serves someone that is of rightful blood. And so, it belongs to you." Shikoshi placed the sheath onto Hinoki's right arm. The sheath soon melted and wrapped itself around Hinoki's arm.   
  
Shikoshi smiled again, "It's a one size fits all, you see?"   
  
Hinoki smiled up at the woman.   
  
Suddenly, from out of the shady trees sprang a handful of bandits. All cackling and laughing. "Well, what do we have here? A couple of demonesses. No doubt loaded with things of use to us." Said one. (That was a pun)  
  
"The Makai Bandits! You are the ones who killed my best friend and her mother!" Shikoshi said enraged.  
  
"Ha! And it was easy too. The mother acting all brave, trying to take us all on at once. Just to protect her offspring." Said another.  
  
"Hn... you all speak much more than any being's mouth could handle. Prolonging this demonesses death is not something I would do." Said a small bandit. Hinoki recognized this voice, it was the voice of a child.   
  
"Using a child on your team? You must be desperate." Shikoshi said. Hinoki could tell behind that act she was truly scared deep down.   
  
"Hand over the child and we won't hurt ya." Said one behind the child.  
  
Hinoki couldn't tell, but she could have sworn she saw the child slice off the bandit's head with one slice.  
  
"Don't be a fool. I give the orders. Now then, as for the rest of you. Attack the demonesses and take their valuables." Said the child.   
  
The bandits drew their blades and charged down a steep pass towards the two demonesses.  
  
Shikoshi turned to Hinoki, "Run Hinoki, I would never forgive myself if my best friend's only child died in my care."  
  
Hinoki shook her head, "Why should I repeat my father's mistake!? I won't leave you!"  
  
Shikoshi glared at Hinoki as she drew two butterfly blades, "You're not repeating his mistake! I'm telling you to run! Now go!"   
  
Before Hinoki could even think, the dark child was in front of her. His black hair was spiked, and a single white streak followed the pattern of his hair. The back robe he wore covered the bottom half of his face. All Hinoki could see was his large eyes and the red iris in each. His voice was surprisingly cool and calm.  
  
"I would take your friend's advice. You wouldn't want to put your mother's sacrifice to waste." He said. In the blink of an eye, he had a firm grip on Hinoki's arm.  
  
"You let go of her!" Shikoshi said as she fought off a bandit with her two blades.  
  
"You needn't fear me, Shikoshi. She will not die by my blade." the boy said. He pulled Hinoki in the direction away from the fight.  
  
"Is that a swordsman's promise?" Shikoshi asked as she slain one of the bandits, "You take good care of her and never let her die. I want you to stay with her, never leave her side. Got it?"  
  
The boy nodded and turned to run, a firm grip on Hinoki's arm.   
  
"Where are you taking me!?" Hinoki demanded.  
  
"A portal that will send you back to Ningenkai." The boy said.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Your clothes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The portal was not far from the fight.   
  
"Here. The portal is here." the boy said lifting a large rock and throwing it to the side.  
  
A scream ran through the forest and came to the two children's ears.   
  
"Shikoshi!!" Hinoki shouted. She quickly ran for the path that led to the fight. When the fight came into view, Hinoki was struck with horror. One of the bandit's blades had struck Shikoshi through the back. Blood oozed from Shikoshi's body and onto the blade, dripping into massive puddles. The bandit removed his sword and Shikoshi gave a moan of pain. She took two steps forward and gave a chuckle.  
  
"COWARD! YOU ARE ALL HONORLESS!" Hinoki screamed from the top of her lungs.  
  
Shikoshi turned her face for one last look at Hinoki. She smiled, "I'm... glad I... got to see you... one... last time, Hinoki. *grimace* Your mother would have been proud." With those last words Shikoshi took a step forward and tilted her head as if to listen to the wind. Finally, she fell into one of her own bloody puddles and lay there, dead.  
  
"Shikoshi!? SHIKOSHIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Hinoki screamed as tears spilled from her eyes freely. In anger Hinoki shook. Seeing Shikoshi's dead body lay there and those bandits pick at the corpse like vultures, taking whatever valuables they could sickened her to the bone.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears soon burned with a fire unseen by anyone before. Hinoki's body glowed with unnatural levels of spirit energy. Before Hinoki could act, the boy had grabbed her from behind and dragged her to the portal.   
  
Hinoki struggled, "You! You and your bandit scum killed my mother! And now Shikoshi! The only one besides me who remembered my mother!"   
  
The boy turned Hinoki so she faced him and gave her a slap to bring her back to reality.   
  
"Don't be a fool! I am as old as you in human years, if not younger! Do you really think I could have killed your mother?" The boy said sharply.  
  
Hinoki lowered her eyes to stare at the ground.  
  
From behind them they could hear voices faintly calling for the boy.  
  
"You must go!" The boy said hurriedly.  
  
Hinoki looked up in surprise, "Wait! Will I see you again?"  
  
"Hn... "  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. But... what's your name?"  
  
Before the boy could answer there was rustling in the bushes. The boy pushed Hinoki into the portal. Before she had fallen into complete darkness, she heard the men calling the boy's name one last time. They called him Hiei.  
  
~~End Dream Sequence~~  
  
Hinoki was stirred as she felt hands around her shoulders shaking her madly. A familiar voice called her name. She bolted upright with a start, nearly bumping heads with Hiei.  
  
Hinoki looked at Hiei with a surprised look. As if this was the first time she had seen him. Then she remembered her capture and their rescue mission. She wanted to say something to Hiei about her dream of the past, but something held her back.  
  
All she did was lower her eyes with embarrassment as she felt her cheeks grow hot.  
  
Hiei grew irritated of the silence between them, and so spoke, "You were tossing and turning, so I woke you from your dream."   
  
Hinoki felt a tingling sensation go up her spine as she felt Hiei's warm hands on her shoulders. What was wrong with her? Her heart was beating so loudly, she was afraid Hiei would hear her heart beating so loudly and quickly.  
  
Her prayer was answered when Hiei released her.  
  
Her reflexes got the better of her as she grabbed Hiei's wrist, "Hiei, do you remember Shiko-"  
  
"Hiei... I have something to tell you. I-" she was interrupted by Kurama, barging in on them both.  
  
Kurama saw Hinoki with her hand on Hiei, "Perhaps it was you we shouldn't have trusted, Hinoki." Kurama chuckled.  
  
Hinoki got a very angry face(If you have ever seen Kouru when she is seriously pissed at Kenshin, that would be Hinoki's face as of right now), "I dare you to say that again, foxboy!" She shouted.   
  
Kurama gave a nervous smile as he sweatdropped(^_^'). He soon gave them both serious looks.   
  
"It seems Shoken has discovered Yusuke and Kuwabara. He plans to kill them! A beheading!" Kurama said.  
  
Hinoki had never seen this much fear in Kurama's eyes.  
  
She had no time to change. As fast as she could go, but still allow Hiei and Kurama to keep up, she ran for Shoken's main room. It was the perfect place for him to throw an execution. Turning every corner, she had to bend over to stop herself from sliding or falling. Kurama and Hiei were going about the same speed.  
  
They weren't even three feet from the main room doorway when they heard the clank of the blade of the Guillotine.   
  
Hinoki stopped abruptly when she heard this fearful sound.  
  
Obviously Kurama and Hiei had heard this sound as well, for they stopped abruptly as well, right behind Hinoki.  
  
Hinoki whirled around and burried her head in Kurama's chest. She didn't cry, she was tired of crying after every death she witnessed. But she felt near tears. Could Yusuke and Kuwabara really be dead? (God I hope so.)  
  
Note: Yet another cliffhanger. I plan to leave you there! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Or not. Listen, I want some predictions. GIVE ME PREDICTIONS OR MAY ALL HELL BREAK LOOSE UPON YOU AND YOUR VEGETABLE GARDEN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hiei: Baka....  
  
Mushu(From Mulan): Thats it! Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow! Dishonor on your whole family!  
  
Hiei: Hn....  
  
Master Chang: Save the whales.  
  
Mayor: Pie Day! 


	5. Frodo Lives!

Disclaimer: Okay.... Do I really have to do this stupid disclaimer thing? They all know what I own and what I don't. So why do this pointless thing?  
  
Yusuke: Who knows. Ask the announcer guy.  
  
Announcer guy: Because eating a pie a day will increase your chances by 5% of having a day OF YUMMY! Everyone is happy, including me.  
  
Hiei: That isn't what she asked, Baka.  
  
Chichiri: NO DA!  
  
Me: Uh... Chichi'... dear.... you're in the wrong room.  
  
Chichiri: Woops! I'll get back to your fanfic no da! And speaking of which, update the thing no da!  
  
Me: Okay, Okay. I'm just getting so wound up in this story that I kinda pushed that one aside momentarily no da!  
  
Kurama: I think the reason is because law states that in order to make any type of story about copyrighted characters, you need to state that you are not trying to steal them, and that you are merely borrowing them for your own purposes.  
  
Hiei: You make us sound inanimate objects, such as the baka with red hair over their.  
  
Kuwabara: Aw, Hiei, don't be so hard on Kurama.  
  
Me: He was referring to you, you prepubescent, irrational, pathetic, pointless waste of puny penis! Need I refer to your outfit?  
  
Kuwabara: Okay, thats it! You want some of this? *holds up a fist*  
  
Me: That's a nice outfit your wearing, who shot the couch?  
  
Kuwabara: You're really pushing me, you know that!  
  
Me: You should face legal action for trying to impersonate a man, you rediculous little mascara face-painted Jerk-in-the-box.  
  
Kuwabara: My honor code says not to hit girls, but I will if you keep pushing me!  
  
Me: You couldn't get a date if you bought them dried in a tin, you under-medicated, rump-rupturing chronic self-abuser. You're the kind of greasy, girly gombeen who buys STDs from a viral lab just to make it look like you get laid. You have a face that would give Freddie Kruger nightmares!  
  
Yusuke: *cracks up laughing* Th-that he does! She got you good Kuwabara!  
  
Kuwabara: *turns red in the face due to his rising temper*  
  
Kurama: We'd better do the disclaimer for author girl before things get ugly.  
  
Hiei: Things already are ugly, you just haven't noticed it yet. *Gestures towards Kuwabara*  
  
Kurama: *cough* Anyways, Author girl does not own neither Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, nor I. However, it is unwise to celebrate before someone is finished announcing. She does own Hinoki, Shikoshi, Hinoki's mother, her father, her human mother, Shoken, and her human brother.   
  
Hiei: And the black bladed katana.  
  
Me: People like you are the reason cults exist! If brains were electricity you wouldn't have enough power to run the dynamo in a fire-fly's ass! You're as useful as anti-wrinkle cream in a lepor colony, you clod-hopping simpleton.   
  
  
  
Hinoki was about to run into the room and smash Shoken's head in. It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice did she hesitate.   
  
"Whoa that's sharp!" It was Kuwabara's voice.  
  
"H-hey! Don't we get a final request or something?" It was Yusuke.  
  
"Not in my castle. Now that the test run is complete, you shall be next. Bring him!" That voice was Shoken's.  
  
"Th-they're.... alive!" Kurama concluded.  
  
A relieved smile swept across Hinoki's face, but it didn't last long. Their lives would soon end if she did not do something. "Screw this whole stupid pretend wedding thing, I am not marrying that odious leach-covered blob of quivering slim!" Hinoki said loudly, anger rising in her voice.   
  
She stormed into the execution room, a dangerous fire in her eyes. Hiei and Kurama followed swiftly behind her, like bodygaurds(The funny thing is, you could actually picture them in MIB uniforms with the sunglasses, walkietalkies, and earphones playing bodygaurd).   
  
"SHOKEN! LET THEM GO!" Hinoki shouted angrily.  
  
"Ah! My beloved bride. Have you come to attend the execution of these trespassers?" Shoken asked.  
  
"Hell no! I want you to let them go!" Hinoki snapped.  
  
Shoken smiled with amusement, "A eager fire burns in your eyes. Beautiful."  
  
"SHOKEN!" Hinoki screamed. She turned to Hiei and Kurama, "Hiei, you take care of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama, you deal with the sprites. Shoken... is mine." And with those last words, Hinoki ran straight for Shoken.  
  
"Execute them!" Shoken ordered, now understanding that Hinoki had no intention of marrying him.  
  
Hiei ran for the Guillotine at his most impressive speed. His Jagan Eye glowed a glorious blue as his headbanned singed off his forehead. His fists glowed with orange spirit energy, like a fire. The Guillotine blade began to fall. Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed with fear.  
  
"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei shouted as his flame-engulfed fists smashed the blade into tiny shards. Hiei then freed Yusuke and Kuwabara's necks from their imprisonment.   
  
Kurama pulled a single red rose from his hair and held it above his head. He lashed it out in front of him as the peddles fell quickly from the rose's thorny stem. The stem quickly extended into a long, thorny whip.   
  
"Rose Whip!" Kurama shouted. Thousands upon thousands of Sprites of every single color swarmed around Kurama. Kurama merely twirled his whip around, and every sprite that had surrounded him was instantly mutilated and obliterated.   
  
Hinoki was instantly in Shoken's face, punching at him with tremendous speed. Shoken was barely able to block every single punch. However, it wasn't long before he was able to counter her punches with a single blast of spirit energy and jump further back.  
  
Hinoki went flying backwards, slammed up against a wall, and fell to the ground. She got back up, slowly. Blood ran from the corner of her mouth. She only wiped it away with her arm.  
  
"Not to bright, are you Shoken? I'm not out. Not yet. It takes a lot more than that to keep me down." She chuckled, despite the sharp pain that was now clinging to her stomach.  
  
Shoken joined in the laughter, "Destroying you and your friends right now would be quite pointless. I propose that we train for three months, and on the fourth, we attend the Light Tournament."  
  
"Are you tryin' to pull something? There is no Light Tournament!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Even I have not heard a single rumor about this Light Tournament." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah! And Kurama knows a lot, so you gotta be lying!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"No! Perhaps he isn't. I have heard small rumors of there being a Light Tournament. But they said those were only held once a few years after the Dark Tournament." Hinoki said.  
  
Shoken smiled, "Yes, but upon a request, such as from someone as myself, they would have no choice but to hold it early."   
  
"Hn... you can't possibly expect the Light Tournament committee to actually agree to those perplexed requests." Hiei said, obviously a bit curious about the ordeal going on before tham as of that moment.  
  
"They can, and they will. Unless they would like to have everything precious and dear to them to be utterly annihilated." Shoken cackled.  
  
"Hinoki! Are you gonna except this bogus proposal?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"What choice do we have? Besides, My strengths as of right now are completely parallel to that of his. None of us could defeat him with our current abilities, and Hiei's dragon would take out this whole castle, including us." Hinoki stated, lowering her eyes.  
  
She looked back up at Shoken, her determined gaze unfaultering. "Shoken, we accept your proposal. Under three conditions."   
  
"And what might those be?" Shoken asked innocently.  
  
"We wish to exit this castle in the quickest way possible and unharmed, and number two we wish to know the rules. And finally, while we are training, you can't leave the world with massive weather problems. We don't want the weathermen going crazy." She said.  
  
Shoken smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Of course, how rude of me. Like the Dark Tournament there will be a ten count and a ring. However, the ring will be much bigger than the one before. There will only be allowed five fighters on a team, just like the Dark Tournament. Other than that, there are no rules. Oh, and one wish is granted to each member of the winning team." Shoken explained. "Does that answer your little questions?"   
  
Hinoki sneered, "Yes it does. Now how do we get out of here?"   
  
Shoken smiled and pointed a finger at the group. A flash of white light and they found themselves face flat on the grounds of Genkai's shrine. 


	6. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: Okay. I want to get this done quick. I do not own Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, or Kuwabara. Although I would not want to own Kuwabara. I do own Hinoki, all her family members, Shikoshi, Shoken, The Light Tournament, and the Black bladed katana.  
  
Note: The reason I am starting this off on a new sequel is because I think leaving you hanging on the other story was more fun. At least I got the chapters for that story done. Now all I gotta worry about are these, and then I'll get straight to work on th Fushigi Yuugi fic.  
  
"That was weird." Kuwabara said, sitting up rubbing his head.  
  
"I never knew he had the ability of teleportation." Kurama said, also sitting up.  
  
"It took us all by surprise." Hiei said, getting to his feet.  
  
"Yeah... anyway.... I guess it was nice of him to bring us to Genkai's shrine for training." Yusuke said, helping Hinoki to her feet.  
  
"How do we plan on training?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hinoki is our best bet against Shoken. With her ability, she could copy Shoken's attacks and use them on him in the same way." Yusuke said, thinking to himself.  
  
"Let us start her off with someone easy, such as Kuwabara." Hiei suggested.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Hn... "   
  
"Hey! Now is not the time to start fights! The more time we waste, the weaker we'll be!" Hinoki shouted.  
  
"Maybe Genkai will let us use her shrine." Yusuke wondered out loud.  
  
"He started it.... " Kuwabara murmured.  
  
Once they had finally gotten to Genkai's shrine, they did not see her anywhere in the front. So they went inside to check. She wasn't in the game room either.   
  
They checked all over the shrine, but found no sign of her anywhere.  
  
"Oh well. When she gets back, we'll just exlplain to her what's going on." Yusuke said.  
  
"Do you think she'll get mad if she finds out we can't have her fighting alongside us this time?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Nah. I think it's time we don't rely on her so much anymore. Besides, she really doesn't need participate in anymore tournaments. I think she's done her fair share to last her this lifetime." Yusuke said.  
  
"He only wants to hide behind an old, decrepit woman who isn't as weak and fragile as he is." Hiei said.  
  
"Shut up, shorty!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Kuwabara, is that all you can say? You obviously don't have any material for poking fun at short people. However, I respect Hiei and won't go there." She said. She knew it would drive Kuwabara crazy if he couldn't get her to pass down some short person gags.  
  
Hiei turned to leave when Hinoki turned and spoke to him. He froze.  
  
"Are you going to train in the woods, Hiei?" She asked.  
  
Without an answer, Hiei left the shrine.   
  
"Shall we begin, Hinoki?" Kurama asked sweetly. Kuwabara was already waiting for her.  
  
Hinoki stepping into the designated fighting area.  
  
"Okay. Because we have a ring to deal with, we've gotta get you used to fighting with less room." Yusuke explained.  
  
"Got it!" Hinoki shouted.  
  
"We're training, so although it goes against my honor code, I won't hold back." Kuwabara said in his version of noble.  
  
"Well try this technique: Take fifty to sixty paces backwards, take several deep breaths, sprint forward at full speed, do a full triple summersault through the air, and disappear up your own asshole." Hinoki mocked.  
  
"WANNA DIE!" Kuwabara shouted with anger. Yusuke and Kurama's chuckles didn't help to calm his anger either.  
  
"English is your second language, isn't it? You don't have a first. Just as the strength of a solitary brick will not support a poorly built structure, your bold and husky accent does not redeem your poor incoherent words.  
  
Have you considered suing your brain for non-support? Seeing your face makes blindness a wonderful thing to look forward to. You are about as entertaining as watching grass grow in in a window box. What do you do for a living? You are living, arem't you?  
  
You are validating my inherent mistrust of strangers. Maybe you wouldn't be so fugly if you'd had enough oxygen at birth, or if you didn't already have a face of a bulldog. Who ordered the dunce with extra-stupid sauce?  
  
I've seen people as fugly as you before, but I often had to pay admission. You should improve your IQ by having your brain amputated, you heteroclite example of why pregnant woman shouldn't work near plutonium.   
  
I bet you have to order your clothes in three sizes: Extra-Large, Jumbo, and Oh-My-Go-It's-Coming-Towards-Us! If you were paid what you were worth, it would break the minimum wage law." Hinoki said. It took her a while to say it. Not to mention it took her a breath and a half.  
  
But in the end it was worth it because Yusuke and Kurama found themselves on their backs on the floor rolling with laughter, clutching their sides.  
  
"I didn't understand everything you said, but that's it! Girl or not, you're going down!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Oh, excuse me if I don't shake with fear." Hinoki said with a sarcastic yawn.  
  
Kuwabara immediately formed the Spirit Sword as he charged at Hinoki with full speed. His ego hurt and totally ready to mangle Hinoki.  
  
Hinoki grinned and formed the Spirit Sword as well. This was only a surprise to Yusuke and Kuwabara.   
  
Nonetheless, despite his surprise, Kuwabara still maintained his assault on Hinoki.   
  
Hinoki easily dodged his attack and was immediately behind Kuwabara as he stumbled forward. As he regained his balance, Hinoki used her elbow to hit him in the back of the neck and render him unconscious.  
  
The Spirit Sword then vanished from Hinoki's hands.   
  
"I see. She used her mirroring technique to use the Spirit Sword as a mechanism to drop Kuwabara's gaurd. He only dropped it for a moment, but that was enough for Hinoki to make her move. Kuwabara lowered his gaurd only slightly, and he hesitated. She took advantage of that. Then with Hiei's speed ran behind him and knocked him unconscious." Kurama concluded.  
  
"So much for him being a challenge." Hinoki said, folding her hands behind her head as she lazily walked up to them.  
  
"Perhaps we underestimated you. Your wits in battle may even match my own." Kurama stated.   
  
Hinoki lowered her eyes and blushed slightly, "Kurama, can I talk to you in private. I don't mean to be offensive, Yusuke."   
  
Yusuke was taken aback, "Whoa! Hey! No need to get all polite. If you need some time alone with Kurama, that's fine by me. I'll drag that doofus's dead weight outta here." Yusuke said.  
  
Once he had fulfilled that task, he shut the door behind him so Hinoki and Kurama could talk alone.   
  
There was an odd moment's silence, then Kurama spoke, "Hinoki. If this is about Hiei, then by all means speak."  
  
Hinoki looked up at him, "All I wanted to say was that I think I should train with Hiei, not Kuwabara. He isn't much of a challenge. I don't mean to insult the human race, but I'm just not comfortable working with him. It's nothing against you personally. Nor is it Yusuke-well only a little Yusuke. I just have this feeling that my training would be a lot better if i was to train with Hiei. I hope you can understand."  
  
Kurama only stared straight ahead into her face. "I tend to invite Touya and Jin, as well as Shishiwaukumaru and the others if they can make it." Kurama said.  
  
Hinoki stared at him a moment, "Yes, I understand. You can come and look for me once they arrive. Then proper introduction will be required." She said, trying to reason with him.  
  
Kurama now understood that there was no way around it. He had to accept that Hinoki wanted to train with Hiei. It made sense, because Hiei was a good trainer and could undoubtedly make Hinoki stronger within a few days.  
  
"Alright. We'll set off looking for Hiei. He's probably somewhere about in the trees." Kurama said.  
  
With those last words they both set off looking for Hiei.  
  
They searched Genkai's grounds for traces of Hiei but to no avail. They found him lounging in a tree outside of Hinoki's house.  
  
Hinoki ran up to the tree and gazed up it's branches to see Hiei.   
  
"Hiei! Can you come down for a moment? We must speak with you!" Kurama called out to him.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes from his deep thought and looked down at the pair of demons. He jumped down from the tree's upper branches to the lower ones, and then to the ground.  
  
"Hiei, can you train me? I know that if I train with you I can get stronger. Besides, you're a lot stronger than me, and I don't like training with Yusuke or Kuwabara." Hinoki explained. Her eyes were full of hope.  
  
Hiei looked into her hopeful eyes and looked away. He couldn't see her hopes crushed within her eyes.  
  
"No." He said.  
  
Hinoki's eyes lost their hopeful gleam, "Why not? I can take it. I may be a demoness, but I am no weakling as I demonstrated in Makai."  
  
Hiei looked up at her again. His eyes got cold, "Are you willing to sacrifice your own life in my training? Do you swear not to quit when it gets difficult?"   
  
"Do I look like a fool to you? Of course I would. If I have to sacrifice myself, don't you think I would? It would be a minor loss, but if it saves us of course." Hinoki said, getting slightly annoyed. She didn't want to tick Hiei off too much, otherwise he may not train her.  
  
"Hn... I'll train you. But disobey my orders or fall behind and my training with you will cease." Hiei shouted.  
  
Hinoki smiled with satisfaction, but was not overjoyed. She nodded her head and followed him to a forest in Makai.   
  
Once there Hiei led Hinoki to a cliff.   
  
"Put your legs together." Hiei ordered. He walked around behind Hinoki.  
  
Hinoki jumped and looked behind her in surprise without turning around. She immediately followed orders. Her heels clicked as she snapped her legs together. Looking out to the horizon Hinoki saw the ocean. Looking directly down the cliff she saw the tide crash against massive spike rocks. They had painful, and immediate death written all over them. Hinoki gulped and looked back out to the horizon, where the setting sun's last beams of light danced across the surface of the water.   
  
Feeling something tighten around her legs, Hinoki looked down and saw Hiei fastening a rope around her legs and knot it tightly.  
  
"Ow! Not so tight, Hiei!" Hinoki hissed.  
  
"Comfort is not a part of my training. If you weren't such a Naive little fool, you'd understand that." Hiei said sharply.  
  
With those last words Hiei stood up behind Hinoki. Before she could ask what he was up to, Hiei firmly pushed her down the cliff's edge. Hinoki screamed as she fell. Growing nearer and nearer to the rocks below, Hinoki grabbed on the nearest thing which happened to be a narrow rocky ledge.   
  
"Are you insane!?" She screamed.  
  
"If you can't handle it, then quit. Climb back up here." Hiei ordered.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Hinoki said sarcastically. She reached for the nearest ledge to help her to the top. Once her hand was successfully on that one, reached for another one higher up with her other hand. She had no help from her feet, thus making it strictly difficult.  
  
On top of the cliff, Hiei did some sword training. Every so often he would look down over the cliff to check on her progress, then continue his sword training like it was nothing to him.  
  
An hour and a half later, Hinoki was a few feet from the top. Reaching for another ledge, the one she had already had grip on loosened and collapsed under the pressure of her body weight(no she isn't fat). She fell only another foot further from the top before she had reluctantly grabbed onto another ledge. Taking a deep breath she began to climb again.  
  
It took her another thirty minutes to reach the top. She lay on her back, breathing in as much air as possible. Her legs were now untied.  
  
"You didn't get up here fast enough." Hiei growled.  
  
"Do you hate me or something?" Hinoki asked as she adjusted her head head to get a good look at him.  
  
"Hn... " was all Hiei responded with.  
  
Hinoki sat up and looked at him, "You know, the Neonish have a saying for that. In English it means: If you dislike something, change it. If it can't be changed then change the way you think about it." She explained.  
  
Hiei looked at her from the corners of his eyes, then looked away again in another direction before turning his back to her. "Come. We have more training to do." Hiei said.  
  
Hinoki smiled before she followed him into the forest.  
  
Note: Ha ha ha! Whatcha think about that? Cool, eh? (Oh God, I sound Canadian!) Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible. I'm just glad I've been able to update so much. 


	7. New Loves

Disclaimer: Okay, you know the drill. I do not own anyone from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho. However, every character that was not in the series and is in my fanfic is mine, including any weapons that were not mentioned throughout the series. That includes the White Tournament.  
  
Note: Hey all! So Hiei is training Hinoki, and as you can tell it isn't going very good. I'm sorry to a certain author, your cliff training idea gave me an idea. I'm sorry, so don't stalk me. ^_^' Anyways, there is still some more training to go through before these guys can reach the tournament and kick some Shoken butt! The tournament is going to be full of really strong evil demons that are even more cut-throat than the ones in the Dark Tournament. Oh, here's a fun fact. Did anyone know that in Neonish Shoken's name means Evil? Cool, huh? Yeah, anyways, heres the show.  
  
Back at Genkai's shrine Genkai had just arrived from town. It took a lot of explaining from Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama.  
  
"So let me get this straight. Kurama and Hiei had recieved a mission from Koenma to rescue one of his detectives. Only this one was a girl and a demon. Now she is in more trouble and is training with Hiei for something called the Light Tournament?" Genkai asked.  
  
Yusuke nodded, "That pretty much sums it, yeah."  
  
"This demoness is not as weak as she may sound. She has some rare power that not many demons can concieve. She has the power to mirror techniques just by seeing them used. Somehow her spirit energy is able to morph to match the users needs." Kurama explained.  
  
Genkai looked up at the three boys, "What type of demon is she." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Neonish." They all responded in harmony.  
  
"I have heard little of this race. What I have heard is that this race can conceive the rarest of techniques just based on how they were raised. This demoness probably gained her skills by the amount of care she had recieved as a child. Their language is among the most difficult in both worlds, next to English and Japanese." Genkai explained.  
  
"Not only that, but they fight pretty good and hit pretty hard, almost as hard as Urameshi." Kuwabara said, still rubbing the spot Hinoki had struck on his neck.  
  
"Her mother was murdered when she was just an infant, or so she had told me. Her father attempted to save her, due to the fact that Hinoki was helpless at the time. But his cowardice overtook him and he fled." Kurama explained.  
  
"No doubt the only thing that drives this girl to live on is the undoubtable hatred she has for her father. I'm sure she probably holds him responsible for her mother's death." Genkai said. Her expression said she was in deep thought.   
  
"Now this Shoken guy wants us to compete and we HAVE to have Hinoki on the team." Yusuke explained.  
  
"Meaning you don't need me." Genkai said. She knew what he was trying to say.  
  
"We could use you around in case one of our fighters were to fall." Kurama explained.  
  
"Understood." Genkai said.  
  
Outside the shrine the sound of a pair of footsteps approached.   
  
"We got company!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
Yusuke went to the door and opened it. There stood the three demons Jin, Touya, and Shishiwaukumaru.   
  
"So where is this demoness, you've been chatterin' aboot?" Jin said in his scottish accent.  
  
"She's training, no doubt." Touya said, his arms crossed.  
  
"It is a tournament afterall." Shishiwaukumaru said as though amused.  
  
"Yeah, she's training with Hiei." Yusuke explained.  
  
"Go figure shortie'd get the girl before we got a chance." Jin said sarcastically.  
  
"She ain't a toy!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Of course not. We only recieved an invitation to attend this training session from Yusuke and Kurama. We had no idea that ugly people would attend this event." Shishiwaukumaru said calmly.  
  
"What is it with you demons making fun of my face!?" Kuwabara shouted angrily.  
  
Jin, Touya, Yusuke, and Kurama sweatdropped. Genkai had already left the room.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the forest, Hinoki was awakening from a cold nights rest. Somehow she didn't feel cold the entire time.  
  
She felt something like a sheet or blanket placed on her. It was a black cloak! Not only that but she could have sworn she felt something soft, fleshy and warm next to her. She rolled over and found herself face-to-face with Hiei. He was asleep and using his arm as a pillow. Surprisingly he didn't snore like many other young men.   
  
Hinoki prevented herself from panicking and closed her eyes only some of the way so they were only tiny slits. She could vaguely make out Hiei's face.  
  
He seemed so peaceful sleeping there next to her. She wondered what made him cuddle up next to her. Not to mention loan his cloak to her.  
  
She didn't expect to see him open his eyes so soon. He opened them slowly, as if he knew she was watching him.  
  
"Sleep well?" She asked, trying to ignore the fact that he was so close to her.  
  
He stared at her a moment, blinked, and got up. He removed his cloak from Hinoki's legs as she sat up. He threw it around his shoulders.  
  
Hinoki stood up, "Why did you do that? You didn't have to be so close to me like that. This is the second time you have placed your cloak on me." She said.  
  
Hiei turned and looked at her. "Twice it was that you shivered uncontrollably. I couldn't lose you so soon to hypothermia. You are slowly improving."   
  
Hinoki didn't know if he was complimenting her, or only explaining her progress.   
  
"Kurama was right, you are a puzzle." Hinoki said. It occured to her that perhaps the saying she had told him had struck a cord in Hiei.   
  
"We have to go back to the shrine. You have more training to accomplish." Hiei explained.  
  
He didn't want to admit it, but slowly he was gaining respect for Hinoki. She understood him more than Yusuke and Kuwabara, and was near the same level as Kurama. It was a strange dream he had had last night of the past.  
  
He could have sworn he had seen Hinoki in it, talking to some other demoness about the death of her mother. How he had saved her from the wrath of his band of thieves. He had made a vow to see her at least once more and allow her to thank him for her rescue, but perhaps she had forgotten.  
  
Once they had returned to the shrine, It seemed Yusuke and Jin were having a good time without them.   
  
"Now, now, boys. Need you have fun without us and rub it in our faces?" Hinoki said teasingly to the demons and human boys.  
  
"It's about time you showed up! For a second there I thought we might have had to tie Kuwabara to a chair." Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Why?" Hinoki asked. She wished she hadn't asked.  
  
"Shishiwaukumaru teased him about his looks and now he is on the edge." He explained.  
  
"How is that different from any other time? You might as well tie him to the chair. That's the only way he'll actually become entertaining." Hinoki shouted back at them.  
  
Jin and Yusuke laughed slightly.  
  
A boy with what seemed like frozen hair and iced eyes stepped out from behind Yusuke.  
  
"So this is the Neonish apparition we have heard so much about." He said.  
  
"Yusuke, what have you been telling them?" Hinoki asked in a sarcastic way.  
  
"Shortie there doesn't seem to want to talk much, does he." Jin said teasingly.  
  
"I needn't talk to fools." Was Hiei's response to that remark.  
  
Hiei disappeared back into the trees. Hinoki knew he'd be back to get her once he knew she was finished with her training there.  
  
She turned back to look at the other three demons and found Jin in her face. "Right then. Which one of us lads ya like to have a go with first?" He asked, seeming to be joyful.  
  
Hinoki liked this one. Not only was he cute, but he seemed to be carefree of all problems. She could really become good friends with this one.   
  
"Uhm... how about... " She pointed her finger and ran it back and forth between the three potential demon boys. She felt a hint of embaressment.   
  
In Neonish tribes, when more than one boy asked for the father's permission to marry their daughter, the girl would run their finger, pointing at them, and allow themselves to choose one randomely.   
  
However, inside Hinoki's skull, she was debating who she should go with.   
  
All three of them had a trace of anxiousness about their faces. Some more than others(Jin).   
  
"I pick... Jin." Hinoki announced.   
  
Jin leaped in the air, obviously he was excited to train someone. It was obviously his first time training anyone in his life.  
  
He flew about in happy excitement. He flew over Hinoki, grabbed her hand, and carried her off to an appropriate location(No, not that way you perverts).  
  
Once he found a nice wide and open field for him to train her with wind techniques, he set her down carefully and soon landed himself.   
  
"Now then," Jin said, "I suppose I should teach you how to manipulate the wind so you can fly."   
  
"That is unnecessary." Hinoki said. Hinoki put her arms tightly to her sides and both of her hands spread out as she strained herself to perform the technique.   
  
Wind swirled around her feet and soon created an updraft, causing her hair to shoot up as if standing on end. She was only thankful she decided not to wear a dress skirt today.   
  
As the updraft grew stronger, she soon began to lift herself off the ground.   
  
Jin stared with a mixture of surprise and awe.   
  
Once she had fully lifted herself off the ground and was actually able to maintain perfect form while in the air, Jin lifted himself off the ground and smiled proudly at her.   
  
"You're a quick learner, Hinoki. Shall we go for a test flight?" Jin asked.  
  
Hinoki smiled with a laugh. It had been awhile since she had actually laughed even that much. "Yeah. Let's go, Jin!" she said happily.   
  
She had never felt this happy before. It felt good.  
  
Jin offered his arm to her, which she happily slipped her arm through and allowed herself to tour the sky with Jin.  
  
The sun had already set by the time they had headed back to Genkai's shrine. Even on the way back they went slowly, as to enjoy each other's company.  
  
When they finally landed, Genkai was outside waiting for them. She was the only one waiting for them.   
  
"It's about time you showed up! Do you have any idea what time it is! Needing to keep track of Yusuke is bad enough. I don't need to waste the rest of my life waiting on you hooligans." Genkai shouted.  
  
Hinoki wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she heard Yusuke shout from inside the shrine, "Shut-up!"  
  
Hinoki grinned and went into the shrine with Jin and Genkai. They saw the room. It was filled with boys sleeping. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Touya, Kurama, and Shishiwaukumaru.  
  
"I think we should add ourselves to the collection." Hinoki whispered.   
  
Jin nodded and walked to a nearby pad on the floor.  
  
Hinoki walked to a nearby room and changed into a nightshirt which was so long to went an inch past her knees, but the neck was small.  
  
Hinoki then climbed onto the pad on the floor, curled up into a ball and fell asleep.  
  
Outside the shrine, a mysterious tall figure approached. "Oy. I knew I missed the turn back there. Now everyone is probably asleep, so I gotta be all quiet like."   
  
The mysterious man burst into the room. The door opened with a loud 'klak'.   
  
"OY, MATES! SORRY I'M LATE! I missed a turn and got m'self lost back there." The man shouted.  
  
It was Chu, one of Yusuke's friends that Kurama had invited.  
  
"Chu, you're a bit late. Doncha think you could just go to sleep on one of the pads?" Yusuke said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"No way, mate. I'm here to train the sheila. Where is she?" Chu asked.  
  
At this, Hinoki put her pillow over her head. Her butt was in the air, but she didn't care. (I'm a poet and didn't know it.)  
  
"Ah! There she is! Wake up Sheila! Time's a wasting!" Chu said, walking over to where Hinoki was.  
  
"Last I checked, it didn't matter." Hinoki said sleepily.  
  
"Y'know, Chu. You could at least have some consideration as to not wake up EVERYONE in the shrine." Touya said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
  
"Yes, that is quite the mouth you have on you. Even I heard it in the forest three miles away." It was Hiei in the doorway. Leaning up against the doorway in a cool way, the moonlight outlining him and creating a cool, glowing effect.  
  
Hinoki sat up to look at Hiei. Her eyes got large with surprise and awe when she saw him. Her cheeks grew hot.  
  
Jin noticed this. His head went back and forth between Hinoki and Hiei, as if he were watching a tennis match.   
  
'Did I miss something?' He thought.  
  
Note: Okay, that wasn't as much as I hoped, but it wasn't bad either. I'm kinda trying to pull together another idea for this, so if you have an idea to help me, I'm all ears.  
  
Hiei: You know when she has a writer's block she has me hit you?  
  
Yusuke: That goes the same for me, too.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah right.  
  
Yusuke: *punches Kuwabara in the face*  
  
Hiei: *Punches Kuwabara in the face*  
  
Hiei & Yusuke: Writer's block!  
  
Shoken: *Walks up to Kurama, who is engrossed in the script for the fanfic* What's going on, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: *Flips nonstop through the script* I'm trying to find out if I get dumped in this saga.  
  
Me: Didn't I just tell you that you'd get dumped eventually?  
  
Kurama: Yeah, but with the Hinoki-Jin thing going on, I don't know what'll happen- Whoa! I didn't know Shoken had a teddy bear! *Holds up photo of Shoken grown up huggling his teddy bear*  
  
Karasu: Lemme see!  
  
Bui: Gimme!  
  
Koronue: I want to see!  
  
Rest of the YYH cast: I wanna see... I wanna look... if you touch me again I'll... TEDDY BEAR!... How 'bout I give YOU a tip!?... Wanna see my... KENSHIN!... That's mine!... PEEKING DUCK!.... Cat up a tree... MEOW!... Hey, Koto!... I wish to view that!... My turn!... MUFFIN!... FRODO LIVES!  
  
Me: ^_^' Er... yeah...  
  
Shoken: I'm ruined... -_-' 


	8. New Training

Disclaimer: Now this one I made up while working in a Super Market. Hearing nothing but corny music i immediately thought about my story and decided for all of you DDR fans I need to kick this up a bit. This will be a riot.   
  
Kuwabara: *confused* DDR?  
  
Yusuke: ^_^' Gee, Kuwabara. And here I thought you would know all about that stuff.  
  
Kurama: Yes, considering he spends most of his time in the Arcade.  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT IS DDR!!??  
  
Hiei: Hn... you're of no use.  
  
Yusuke: Ready guys?  
  
Hinoki: I know I am!? *sings* I-I-I am your little butterfly.   
  
Yusuke: As long as we don't have to listen to that all the time. ^_^'  
  
Hiei: -_-'  
  
Kurama: ^_^' Perhaps we could play Pink Rose?  
  
Hinoki: Maybe.  
  
Me: While you're all discussing this, the scene is gonna start. *Everyone rushes to their places*  
  
Hinoki's blushing face faded as she saw the confused face that Jin had accuired. "So Sheila, you all rip-snort and ready to go?" Chu asked, obviously drunk. He picked Hinoki up by the back of her collar as she pretended to be asleep.   
  
"Hold it right there, Chu. I don't think this is the hour to start training someone who had spent all day tiring herself to learn what she had to save everyone's life." It was Genkai. She had the same stern and stubborn look about her as she always did. With as many wrinkles as she had, it was hard to tell if she had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep.   
  
Hiei stood up to this comment, "Those who do not know a sleepless night can never grow strong, that is the rule." He countered.  
  
Yusuke ignored what Hiei said, "Genkai, you were never like that with me! You made sleep on a bed of nails, meditate on hot coals, sleep with snakes, and everything in between."  
  
Genkai looked at Yusuke coldly, as if he should know what she was trying to do, "Yusuke, I was training you as my successor. Hinoki is not my successor, thus such training is not necessary."   
  
Yusuke blinked bewildered.  
  
"Listen, I had recieved a new game recently. It should be a fairly decent excercise for you all." Genkai offered.  
  
"I persue strength, I have no time for your quizzical horseplay." Hiei said snappishly.  
  
"This is something I suggest you don't pass up. It is no ordinary game. It improves your coordination, speed, and leg movements. The movements this game teaches can prove useful in a fight."   
  
"What game is it?" Kurama asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily(aaaaw).  
  
"You'll see in the morning. Right now I advise you all to get some rest. Hinoki, if you and Hiei will come with me, Chu can take your bed. Then in the morning, our excercise will begin. Chu can begin Hinoki's training afterwards." Genkai advised.  
  
Hinoki opened her eyes after pretending to sleep and struggled against Chu's massive fist. "Hey, you big lug! D'you think you could let me go any time soon?"   
  
Chu looked down at Hinoki and blinked, "Oops, sorry Sheila."   
  
He let her go, allowing her to fall to her feet.   
  
She landed professionally on the ground on one knee. She got up and muttered under her breath, "Yeah, I'll bet you are." with that she followed Genkai into the next room, soon followed by Hiei.  
  
Genkai led the two Youkai to a large two bed room. "This is where you will sleep. I respect the fact that I know I can trust you two and won't need to check on you constantly throughout the night. Choose your beds and I'll see you in the morning." Genkai said briefly.   
  
She left them there to do as they wished(Not everything though).  
  
Hinoki ran to one of the beds and jumped on it happily like a child.   
  
It felt so good not to sleep on the floor for once. She jumped up and down around the springy bed, not interested in Hiei's preparations(Get your mind out of the gutter!).   
  
He took off his cloak and boots, leaving only his black pants remaining(Black hammer pants!). He watched Hinoki for a moment as she jumped around freely like a child.   
  
Then something occurred to Hiei. He smirked, "Hn... you're the same careless child I rescued in the Makai forest. You haven't changed." He said calmly, but loud enough to get her attention.  
  
Hinoki stared at Hiei, not paying attention to the fact that she jumped to high. She bounced high off the bed, bumped her head on the ceiling, and fell on her back on the floor.  
  
Hiei walked to her, checking to make sure she was still conscious.   
  
"Darn, I'm still alive, eh?" Hinoki teased, rubbing her head. She smiled a bit and stuck out her tongue playfully. Hiei rolled his eyes, "What part of spring supported mattress don't you understand."  
  
Hinoki ignored this statement, "H-how do you remember the forest? Shikoshi! Th-the thieves! How do you remember all of that!?" She demanded.  
  
Hiei shrugged, "Hn... it wasn't so hard to remember. Your childish actions simply reminded me of your previous self." Hiei responded.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm excited for tomarrow. I want to train a lot. No offense, but it seems a lot better than the boot camp you were running. I don't know why, but I like Genkai. She seems to possess a strange will, a strange aura I have never sensed about a human before. It almost reminds me of my mother... like home." Hinoki explained.  
  
"What were you doing at that grave site... that day?" Hiei asked, changing the subject.  
  
Hinoki looked at him and crossed her legs indian-style. She pondered a moment, debating if she should tell him or not.   
  
Finally she sighed, "Well... Shikoshi was my mother's best friend way back when my mother was still alive. She possessed a family heirloom," Hinoki pulled down her pajama sleeve to reveal the blackbladed katana in it's leather glove form.   
  
"You see, that was the reason she had called me. My mother had loaned the heirloom to Shikoshi with hopes of keeping it safe until the time had come for me to reposess it and put it back in it's rightful place among my family blood. She explained the reason for calling me to my mother's grave site. She told me things that happened. Things I had already foreseen in my dreams. Nothing special." She explained.  
  
Hiei sighed a moment, "You foresee your past in your dreams as well?" Hiei asked softly.  
  
Hinoki looked at him, a bit taken aback by the question, "Well... yes I do. Why? Do you as well?"  
  
Hiei slightly nodded his head.  
  
Hinoki bit her lip, thinking for a moment. She then opened her mouth to speak, "Hiei, if I entrust you with the memory of my past, would you entrust me with yours?" She asked.  
  
Hiei only replied with two words before walking over to his bed, "Hn... rediculous."  
  
Hinoki awoke the next morning to the sunshine in her window. The sun was bright. A silhouette was engulfed in the sunlight. Hinoki's eyes were not adjusted to the change in light, however she thought she saw a woman smiling at her. She had auburn hair like Hinoki's and deep ocean-blue eyes.   
  
In a soft, almost cooing voice the woman laughed pleasantly, "Good morning Hinoki. Time to start your training." Next to the woman another silhouette appeared. It had spiky hair and a cool voice. "Get out of bed, Hinoki. Everyone is waiting on you." It was obviously Hiei.   
  
Hinoki eyed the woman curiously. This woman could pass for Hinoki's double if it hadn't have been for her blue eyes. "Mother?" Hinoki asked.  
  
"Mother? Kid, you are obviously not ready for my traing program." The gentle voice became old and ragged and the auburn haired woman grew shorter and more prune-like.  
  
Hinoki rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Oh... sorry Genkai. My mind was playing tricks on me for a moment."   
  
"Well, get dressed and get ready for your training. You are worse than Yusuke when it comes to sleeping late." Genkai scorned.  
  
"Sorry, Genkai. I can't help it. I'm in High School and need lots of rest. I'm still growing you know." Hinoki said with a yawn.  
  
It didn't take long for Hinoki to get dressed. She was in her School Uniform. Her training Uniform was dirty and she didn't want to smell while she was training, or so she said.  
  
Genkai was suspicious that Hinoki was only trying to show something off.   
  
Genkai led the demons and humans to her game room. A curtain was draped over her new prize.   
  
"I suppose you'll want us to participate as well?" Shishiwaukumaru asked Genkai smoothly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. But only a few of you. Such as Touya, Jin, and Shishiwaukumaru." Genkai explained.  
  
"What in the bloody hell for, mate?" Chu asked.  
  
"We'll be using these games to not only train Hinoki, but measure the strength that she has gained over the previous days of training." Genkai explained again.  
  
"Well, I guess that makes sense. But what about Kurama, Kuwabara, and me?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You four will participate in this as well. It would be a greater test for Hinoki if she went against all of you. Chu would be the last test." Genkai said. She looked at Hiei standing the farthest behind the group. Everyone stepped aside so she could have a clear view of him. "I was hoping that you would participate as well." She said calmly.  
  
Hiei looked at her with little interest, "You know me well enough. I needn't partake in any foolish game." He then lowered his head and closed his eyes. Turning away from the group he leaned his back against the wall with one foot propped against the wall as well.   
  
Kurama and Hinoki shook their heads simultaneously.   
  
"You can always count on Hiei to never partake in anything fun with the group." Hinoki muttered.  
  
"Indeed. Hiei seems to have a complex about such things." Kurama said.  
  
"Let's forget about him and move on." Shishiwaukumaru suggested in a cool tone.  
  
"Speaking of complexes..." Hinoki murmured.  
  
"Are you going to show us this thing or not, old lady?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean... we need to know what it is, right?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Be patiant. I'll show it to you." Genkai snapped. She walked over to a large machine cloaked in a dark purple sheet. Genkai pulled the sheet from the machine and threw it to the floor.   
  
It was a giant screen with buttons underneath it on a five foot high stage with stairs leading up to it. It had two places with metal squares that were big enough for one person to stand on. Above this square would be a light up plastic pad with an up arrow, below a down arrow, left of it a left arrow, and right of it a right arrow. All light up pads with arrows in the shape of a square.  
  
Genkai spoke up to explain how to play, "A person would stand on the metal square in the center and as the arrows on the right side of the screen come to the top, you would step on the arrow exactly at the same moment it reaches to top and fills in it's shadowed shape at the top. There will be times where the arrows come up at the same time, however that just means that you need to jump on both of them."   
  
Hinoki's eyes lit up, "A dancing game! Dance Dance Revolution!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I think I can understand why Hiei doesn't want to play." Kuwabara stated, "He probably can't dance."  
  
"Well, whatever the reason he shouldn't be afraid of a silly game. Maybe he's just afraid of going against me because he's afraid I'll beat his skinny butt." Hinoki said cockily. She was trying to get Hiei angry so he would play.  
  
"Hn... you still have much to learn. I wouldn't want you to suffer a great loss." Hiei mused.  
  
"Oh, I doubt I'd lose. Besides, since when have you ever thought of another persons feelings before you did anything to them? You're obviously lying." Hinoki said confidently.  
  
Hiei took a step forward. A sweatbullet appeared on his forehead. He was silent as he stared at Hinoki.  
  
Hinoki stared silently back. Almost as if talking to him with her eyes.  
  
The others watched this with interest. Their heads went back and forth between Hinoki and Hiei like a tennis match audience.   
  
Hiei finally lowered his head, closed his eyes, and smirked mischievously as he spoke, "Hn... fine. I'll play your worthless game. It's pathetically simple anyways and provides little effort."  
  
"Ooooh! First time and he's already cocky!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
'Hmm... Curious. There may be more to this girl than I thought. She had somehow debated with Hiei and got him to play the game without question or a prize. I wonder... ' Genkai thought.  
  
"Then the first pairing shall be between Kuwabara and Yusuke." Genkai announced.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped and snapped their attention to Genkai, then at each other.   
  
Kuwabara looked at Yusuke confidently, "What's the matter, Urameshi? Afraid I'll kick your tail?"   
  
"No, just afraid I'll beat your face into the cement, like always." Yusuke countered.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke stepped onto the pads. Yusuke took the right side, and Kuwabara took the left side.  
  
Genkai set up the two player mode and chose an easy song for them.   
  
"I had gotten some songs and programmed them into this game. A lot of them may seem familiar to you." Genkai said.  
  
She played the easiest song and warned them to be ready. The song was called 'My Butterfly.'  
  
The song began and it didn't take long for Kuwabara to lose the beat and fall behind.  
  
In the end Yusuke had gotten a B letter grade and Kuwabara an E.  
  
"And that is how the game is played." Genkai said.  
  
Next was Hinoki and Yusuke. Hinoki was a great learner and it didn't take her long to perfect the song. She beat Yusuke with a class A letter grade and Yusuke a B class letter grade.  
  
Hinoki had beaten everyone in the game so far. The only people left were Kurama and Hiei. The levels had now gone up to the maximum and the fastest songs were now employed. Kurama was first up to bat.   
  
Hinoki took the right, and Kurama the left. The song was fast, and Hinoki was getting tired. However, she would push herself a little more if she had to. It was a great exercise for her.  
  
The song began and seconds later the arrows began to quickly float to the top of the screen. Timing and speed were of importance in this game.   
  
Both Kurama and Hinoki stepped on the front step in sync at the start. Their moves were completely in tune. It was strange but beautiful. The lights were a great effect too.   
  
It was the third round and they were both getting exhausted. The song began mercilessly and they were both forced to begin again.   
  
Both Hinoki and Kurama started the dance, not wanting to give up. They tiredly danced in sync.   
  
Midway through, Hinoki had lost her balance and slipped. She began to fall from the stage. To her it was as if she was suspended in slow motion. Kurama stopped dancing and turned in fear. He reached out to grab her, but was too late. Hinoki saw the fear in Kurama's eyes as she fell. She knew that she could be seriously injured if she fell all the way to the floor.  
  
She closed her eyes, bracing for impact. However, there was none. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Hiei. He set her down and looked away.  
  
Hinoki wanted to thank him, but what came out was, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Hiei only answered with a "Hn.... you're of no use. I'm wasting my time here." with that he disappeared in a blurr.  
  
"Are you alright, Hinoki?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hinoki looked up at him blankly and smiled weakly, "Yes, I'm alright."  
  
Kurama sighed with relief, "I suppose we'll have to go on without Hiei then."   
  
"No, that's alright. You can stop for the day. Tomarrow your training with Shishiwaukumaru begins, Hinoki." Genkai stated.  
  
Hinoki moaned, "But Genkai, I don't want to spend time with that demon Backstreet Boy! He uses a cloak to do what he can't, he uses a sword much stronger than he can control, and he has an attitude problem that I don't like!"   
  
"Fool." Shishiwaukumaru snapped.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about." Hinoki muttered pointing a finger accusingly at Shishiwaukumaru.  
  
"You forgot to mention his greasy hair. But too bad. You'll have to live with it." Genkai snapped.  
  
Hinoki groaned. She looked at Kurama, "Kurama will you come with me?"  
  
Kurama looked surprised, "But of course. Where to?"  
  
Hinoki shook her head and shrugged, "No where special, maybe into town or the park or something."  
  
"Sure. If you need me I'll go." Kurama said sweetly with a smile. (Don't get all jealous girls. She isn't being a Mary Sue, you'll see.)  
  
Kurama walked down the stairs and with Hinoki at his side, they left the room.  
  
"Are those two going together?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't know. But Kurama really gets a lot of girl attention." Kuwabara stated.  
  
"You could probably learn from him." Yusuke said with a smile.  
  
"Now is not the time to start fights, Urameshi." Jin said.  
  
"Right, Mate. We should hit the hay before Sheila returns so we can rest up and be ready for t'marrow." Chu explained.  
  
"I don't feel like sleeping right now." Shishiwaukumaru said coolly.  
  
"Neither do I. Maybe we should take a stroll into town." Touya suggested.  
  
"Won't you guys have to dress like humans, then?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"And Jin might have to put a cap on his head because of his horn." Kuwabara explained.  
  
"No problem, there! "Whoo" and "Whee" and fun sorts!" Jin said happily, his ears twitching.  
  
On their hike out of the forest into town, Hinoki and Kurama were silent. They were enjoying each other's company for a while.   
  
It wasn't long before they were out of the woods. At that moment, Kurama shattered the silence, "So why did you ask me to come with you?"   
  
Hinoki looked down sadly, "I don't know exactly. I mean, I like you a lot and all. However, there is something strange right now. I can't explain it, but I feel a little guilty. I guess you could say I'm split in the middle right now. And whenever I see the girls at school croud around you and act like little fan girls to some rock star, I get jealous. Not of you of course-"  
  
"You get jealous of the girls at school." Kurama finished for her.  
  
Hinoki nodded blushing. "But I feel a little guilty when Hiei looks at me the way he does when I'm with you. You know?" She said softly.  
  
Kurama nodded, "Hiei is a puzzle of many sorts. He has complexed emotions and his way of handling things are more strange to say in the least. He is hard to figure out, and I don't know if many will ever understand him."  
  
Hinoki fiddled with the coins in her pocket(She changed into some jeans and a shirt). "But the thing is, I can understand a lot of the things he does and for what reasons. It's just that it is hard to deal with how harsh he can be sometimes." Hinoki said.  
  
"Indeed." Kurama said simply. They had reached town and were now walking down the sidewalk together.   
  
"Hey, Shuuichi! Shuuichi! Wait up!" Called a female voice from behind them.  
  
"Yeah! Hey, Shuuichi! Wait for us!" Called another female voice.  
  
Hinoki and Kurama turned around and saw two girls running towards them. One girl had long honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles. Another girl had short, curly, bobbed black hair and brown eyes. She was shorter than the other girl.  
  
Once they had approached, they smiled sweetly at Kurama. Hinoki was not yet sure what was going on.   
  
Kurama greeted them warmly with a kind smile in return. "What are you two up to?" Kurama asked them.  
  
"Oh, we were just on our way to the arcade. Wanna come?" Asked the blonde girl.  
  
"Yeah! Hey, why is that girl standing next to you? Isn't she Ari from school?" asked the black haired girl.  
  
Kurama looked at Hinoki, "Yes, this is Ari. And I am sorry, but I'll have to decline your invitation. I am with Ari right now."   
  
Hinoki blushed slightly. Kurama was a sweet boy. Suddenly she felt a hand grab hers. Her eyes widened with surprise as she blushed. She looked at Kurama and saw his gentle eyes look into hers. He too was blushing. She looked down at the sidewalk with a sheepish grin. (You fangirls must hate me by now.)  
  
The two girls gasped softly when they saw this, "Oh, we're sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt you two. We'll see you at school, Shuuichi." Said the blonde girl.  
  
"See ya!" Echoed the black haired girl.  
  
Shuuichi waved slightly as the two left. He turned his attention back to Hinoki who was still blushing and looking at the sidewalk as they turned around and continued walking.   
  
Kurama smiled at her sweetly, "Why don't we go to the park for a while?" he suggested.  
  
Hinoki looked up at him still blushing and nodded, "Okay." she replied.  
  
Together, the two demons walked off in the direction of the park.  
  
Not too far from them, standing on top of a building was Hiei. The wind wipped his cloak around like a flag on a windy day. He watched the two youkai walk towards the park hand-in-hand. His eyes narrowed as a sting of a powerful emotion shot through him like a needle.   
  
He shook his head to clear it and leaped off, following them. But under his breath he muttered, "Hn... rediculous."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ha! In your face! So... things between Hinoki and Kurama are heating up a little bit. However, is the spark between Hinoki and Hiei lighting as well? I think I made this long enough for you all since it took me about two weeks to type up with both school, anime club, and stories. I guess you'll just have to find out what happens on the next Chapter of Yu Yu Hakusho- Storm Queen! R&R! 


	9. Just a Little Fun

Disclaimer:   
  
Me: Okay, I am really starting to get tired of doing these stupid disclaimers. I refuse to do them.  
  
Kurama: Daijobu, Yume-chan! You really shouldn't be so strange when it comes to such things as this. Besides, you know that if you don't you could get arrested, sued or both if you don't do the disclaimer. Because our original creator, or our "Mother"(Yes, the creator of YYH is a girl) will think you are stealing her characters and using them in your own creations.  
  
Me: So what? Technically, I am taking her characters and using them for my own purposes, but not keeping them. Because I don't own Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Botan, Kaitou, Kido, Yanagisawa, Sniper, Sansui, Bui, Karasu, Koronue, Kurama, Jin, Touya, Shishiwaukumaru, Genkai, Toguro Brothers, The Game Mast-"  
  
Hiei: I think we get the point...  
  
Me: thinks a second then is struck with realization OH CRAP! I did the disclaimer and didn't even realize it! AAAAAAAAAAAH! MUKETE AKUMU! ANATA BAKA! WHAT FATE HAS SHAMED ME WITH! points accusingly at Hiei THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!  
  
Hiei: Hn... and what led you to that accusation?  
  
Me: I NEED TO BLAME SOMEONE, AND I CHOSE YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kurama: ' Daijobu, Yume-chan! Daijobu! (Thinks: Grow up, girl!)  
  
Me: NO! NOT DAIJOBU! Sits down and pouts TT We might as well get this thing over with. Huggles Sniper so he turns into a white cat(Like from Fruits Basket!) I put a curse on him when you weren't looking! Evil grin  
  
Kurama and Hiei: Slowly back away   
  
Kurama: ' runs away See ya!  
  
Hiei: --' Follows Right behind you!  
  
Note: Okay, I know all of you that were smart enough to come to this Sequel and read it are probably really anxious to read this chapter, so I'll try and be quick. Number one, I am really getting pissed that everyone is e-mailing me saying that they want to know when I'm putting up the sequel. I try to be polite, but what I really want to say is: "DUH! IT'S RIGHT HERE! IT'S CALLED 'STORM QUEEN' YOU DEMENTED DRUNKIN' BAKA, TOO HOPPED UP ON COKAWANNAHEROSPEED(Cokain, heroin, marijuana, and speed put together) TO SEE THE NOSE ON YOUR FACE! I SWEAR, IF BRAINS WERE ELECTRICITY, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TO LIGHT THE DYNAMO IN A FIREFLY'S ASS!" As you can tell, I'm getting really annoyed and my attitude problem is beginning to show it(Get's evil ideas on how to torture the stupid). But I'm really trying to be nice about this(Tries to smile nicely but it turns into a dark, evil, and menacing smile). So anyone who actually reads this, please in your next chapter update, could you please advertise this sequel. But of course tell them to please read the first story so this one makes sense. Okay? Thanks. Number two, I realize I am lacking reviews, so when you read this could you PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'M BEGINNING TO THINK NO ONE LIKES THIS STORY! WHAT IS WRONG? AM I NOT FUNNY ENOUGH? AM I NOT TURTLE ENOUGH FOR THE TURTLE CLUB? PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, OR I SHALL CAUSE DISHONOR UPON YOUR ENTIRE CLAN! TT (Laughs meniacly)(Probably spelt a few things wrong, but it is late and too tired to care. Meh.)  
  
Kurama and Hinoki walked to the park together. "We're being followed." Hinoki whispered.  
  
"I know." Kurama whispered in return.   
  
They walked in silence together, no longer holding hands. They sensed whomever was following them.   
  
"It's him." Hinoki announced quietly.  
  
"Yes, it seems he couldn't resist keeping an eye out for you." Kurama said.  
  
"Whatever. Let him." Hinoki sighed, closing her eyes as she walked.  
  
"I think he may be getting a bit protective of you." Kurama said just above a whisper.  
  
"But it's like that song. How does it go? Oh yeah!" She said. She then began to sing a line to a song that she had heard. "Can't you see that you're smothering me? Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control, 'cause everything that you want me to be, is falling apart right in front of you. Every step that I take is another mistake to you. And every second I waste is more than I can take."   
  
Kurama smiled, "You're pretty good."   
  
Hinoki shrugged and shook her head, "Tch, I'm in chorus. Nothing special."   
  
Yes, but to be in chorus in the Meio Private Academy is no easy feat. You have to be a very good singer to make that high of a mark." Kurama argued.  
  
"I beg to differ. I've been singing since I could talk. I've practiced upon occasion, but I've never actually tried to be great at it. My heart lies in fighting. I really don't have much interest in music." Hinoki said.  
  
Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Hiei followed the pair. He heard them talking about some ningen class called Chorus, whatever that was. He didn't take much interest to the subject, but listen nonetheless as they entered the park and sat on a bench under a tree. Hiei stealthly landed on one of the tree's branches and listened to the discussion as it began to change.  
  
"So... How do you like Hiei's training?" Kurama said, changing the subject.  
  
Hinoki could tell that he had chenged the subject because he was afraid she might start fighting with him about it, which she might have if he had pushed her too far onto the subject.  
  
Hinoki looked down at the dying grass. The warm weather was fading slowly, but it was still a nice day outside. She took a deep breath and answered his question, "It is hard, but I think I'm doing pretty well. The only part I'm having difficulty with is getting up early. But I think it's harder on Hiei because he has to battle with me just to get me to wake up and stay up, otherwise I keep trying to go back to sleep." Hinoki said with a nervous laugh.  
  
Kurama smiled with a sweatdrop.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes with a smirk. He remembered the most recent and most grueling of all those battles. It wasn't long ago, either.  
  
Flashback   
  
It was an early three in the morning and they had gone to bed only two hours ago.   
  
Hinoki was not a happy camper in the morning, that was for sure. Hiei woke from his slumber and jumped down from his treebranch to Hinoki's. He always slept higher up than Hinoki did, for some reason Hinoki slept only a few branches from the lowest branch all the time.   
  
Hiei nudged her, "Wake up. We have work to do."  
  
Hinoki made a distasteful face and rolled over.   
  
Hiei tried again, "Wake up, Baka. We must begin our training now."  
  
Hinoki waved a hand ushering him to go away, except her hand was waving in his face so instead of waving, she was patting his face.  
  
Hiei swiped her hand away, he was getting irritated, "Get up or I shall move you."   
  
Hinoki fell back to sleep.  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Hiei's forehead, soon followed by a crossvein.  
  
With a heavy shove, Hiei pushed her out of the tree. Hinoki fell to the ground with a thud, luckily missing all the branches on the way down. Still, she continued to sleep.  
  
Hiei jumped down, unsheathed his katana, and held it to her throat with one hand while holding her head up with a fistful of hair with the other.   
  
Hinoki continued sleeping.  
  
Hiei realized these tactics were not working, nor were any other threats upon her life.   
  
Hiei sheathed his katana again and sat down next to Hinoki and thought for a moment. Kurama had told him ways to wake a person when they wouldn't wake up. The it occured to Hiei. Cold water!   
  
Hiei went off for a moment and came back with a pale full of cold water. Lifting it above Hinoki's head, he dumped it all over her.  
  
Hinoki stirred. She got on her hands and knees.   
  
Hiei stood triumphantly, only to find that Hinoki shook herself off like a dog and crawled under the tree, curled herself into a ball and fell asleep.  
  
Finally Hiei realized something else and decided it was his last option. He walked back over to Hinoki, leaned over her head and shouted in her ear, "BREAKFAST IS READY!"   
  
Hinoki bolted upright so fast that Hiei didn't have time to react to her. So her head collided with his face. Hiei's hands immediately flew up to his nose and held it in pain as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He stumbled backwards, watching Hinoki's head look back and forth like a bystander to a tennis match, looking for her morning meal.   
  
He made a mental note to never put his nose in her way ever again.  
  
Back to Present   
  
Hiei shivered at the thought. It wasn't a pleasant incounter either. His nose had bled for three minutes before he finally got it to stop. That whole time Hinoki was looking for her breakfast. Obviously even when she was awake her mind was still asleep. So Hiei had decided to extend her sleeping hours a little.  
  
Regaining his attention to the two youkai below, he listened as they again changed the subject. However, his attention was taken away as a white cat used his pant legging as a scratching post(Sniper! Bad kitty!).  
  
"Well... how do you feel about this whole tournament?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hinoki shrugged again, "I don't know. As long as I win it and get my freedom back, I'll be happy. My mom is going to have one hell of a time explaining my absence at school, and I'll have a helluva load of homework when I get back."   
  
Kurama laughed at this, "Indeed, but perhaps we can work together. After all, we do go to the same school."  
  
Hinoki grinned, "Maybe... Don't you think we should be getting back now? It is getting a bit dark outside."   
  
Kurama stood up, "Yes, that would be the wise option. Wouldn't you agree, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei jumped out of the tree and gave them both a stubborn look. The cat was now hanging from his pant legging with his mouth like a doll attached to some velcrow.  
  
Hinoki shook her head and sighed, "Do you think we are Shoshinshas(beginners)? We aren't pushovers, you know."   
  
Hiei looked at her through the corners of his eyes, "I know that." he snapped. He pulled the cat from his pant leg and shooed it away.  
  
She put her hands on her hips, "No use arguing over it, we'd better use this time to hurry back before Genkai gets pissed."  
  
Kurama nodded, "Agreed."  
  
Hiei only responded with the traditional, "Hn."  
  
On their way back to Genkai's place, they saw a group of bizarre figures heading towards them. It was a group of people, and they were laughing. Two of the laughing voices were familiar: Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
It was Yusuke and Kuwabara accompanied by a few strange people they had never seen.  
  
Yusuke looked at the three youkai as they approached one another.  
  
"Hey, guys! Know who these guys are?" Yusuke said jerking a thumb at the people behind them.  
  
One of the boys Yusuke was accompanied by had a familiar face to Hinoki. He had a canine protruding from his mouth, red hair, and blue eyes. He wore a red cap with a black visor, a black t-shirt, and baggy tan shorts.   
  
Hinoki walked up to him and put her face a couple of inches from his, "You look awefully familiar." She said suspiciously.   
  
The boy smiled nervously and lifted the hat slightly so Hinoki could see the horn on his bushy-haired head.   
  
"Jin! That's really you?" Hinoki stammered, backing away and pointing an astonished and accusing finger at him.  
  
Yusuke smiled mischievously, "Yep, that's really them. Touya, Jin, Chu, and Shishiwaukumaru."  
  
Kuwabara laughed, "How does it feel to be out of the loopty-loop?"   
  
Hinoki's eyes flickered angrily. Instead of rashly insulting him, she decided to cut the crap and strike him down.  
  
Kuwabara was introduced to some cement within three seconds of his remark.  
  
Touya was wearing kapris, a white shirt, sunglasses, and a light blue headband.  
  
Shishiwaukumaru wore a baggy, dark blue hoodie that said: 'Swish' in bold red letters, baggy blue jeans, Nike sneakers, and a cap on backwards.   
  
Chu wore a white muscle sleeveless t-shirt, a backwards black cap, sunglasses, a leather jacket, bling bling necklaces, and baggy black jeans with Nike shoes.  
  
Kurama bit his thumb trying to hold in his laughter. His shoulders heaved up and down as he chuckled.  
  
Hiei was the first to make a remark, "Hn...rediculous. Demons are not meant to wear human wardrobes."   
  
Kurama and Hinoki stared down at him as if to say, "Excuse me, Mister Big Mouth?"  
  
Hiei sweatdropped at this and didn't say another word.  
  
Hinoki shook her head, "It's hard to believe that some out of town demons would come to our neck of the woods and change the way they look just so they can fit in with this world."   
  
Kurama shrugged slightly, "What do you expect? They are demons of our old homeland."   
  
They both shook their heads superiorily as the group of demons shook their fists angrily with crossveins leaking out onto their foreheads.  
  
They soon began their journey back. Once they had returned they had found Botan waiting on the steps of Genkai's Shrine for them.  
  
When she saw them coming she stood and approached them, obviously something troubling her.  
  
Yusuke was the first to speak, "What's up, Botan?" He asked gently, not wanting to force anything out of her. He was actually being respectful and gentle in the matter.  
  
Hiei, however had no patience for this as Botan only lowered her head, "Will you quit your pathetic pouting and tell us what you have come to say?"  
  
Hinoki shot him a glare, and as she left his side to approach Botan she muttered to him, "You're impossibly moronic."  
  
Hiei's eyebrows sank in an irritated way. Yet he said nothing.  
  
Hinoki offered comfort as she wrapped an arm around her. She was polite and gentle when she spoke, even more so than Yusuke.  
  
"Please, Botan. Tell us what you know so you won't need to bare this burden alone. We're hear for you." Hinoki offered gently.  
  
Botan scanned the group her eyes landed on Hiei and Kuwabara as tears welled into her eyes.   
  
"He's taken them..." She said through broken tears.  
  
Hiei and Kuwbara's eyes widened, "Taken who?" Kuwabara demanded.  
  
"Y... Yukina... and Shizuru...." She said, her shoulders heaved as she let out violent sobs.  
  
Hiei's expression soon enveloped to what looked like disbelief which soon melted to become anger.  
  
"That's not all he's taken..." Botan said shifting her view to Hinoki and Yusuke. "He's taken Keiko and Damien as well."  
  
Hinoki stepped away from Botan with utter horror. She raised her hands to her mouth as she fought back tears.   
  
"He's taken Shiori as well." Botan said shifting her view to Kurama.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened in disbelief, "But... why?" he asked.  
  
It was the second time they had asked that. And the second time the question remained unanswered.  
  
"The answer is simple... " Hinoki said, now realizing the truth was as plain as day.   
  
Everyone turned to Hinoki as her eyes lowered to stare at the dirt on the ground.  
  
"He wanted to make sure we would all compete so he took the ones dearest to our hearts. My brother... Kurama's mother... Kuwabara's sister... Yusuke's childhood friend and girlfriend... " She trailed off.  
  
"What was taken from Hiei?" Kuwabara asked in concern.  
  
Hinoki looked up slightly and turned her gaze to Hiei who only looked away.  
  
Kurama provided an answer, "His pride."  
  
It wasn't exactly a lie. Hiei was always proud of Yukina like an older brother would be. She was his pride and joy, even if he had to watch her from the shadows.  
  
Botan was silent, yet turned to Hinoki.  
  
"Hinoki, he chose you to fight him in the final round, please don't let us down. The people we love's lives rests in your hands. I've taken someone I love once to Spirit World... don't make me take another." Botan said sadly.  
  
Hinoki nodded silently in understanding. She knew that Botan at one time had to take Genkai to Spirit World and was overwhelmed with sadness as a side affect.  
  
Botan dug around in her jeans pocket and pulled out a communication mirror, "This is a link to Koenma. He wishes to speak with you." Botan explained, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Hinoki accepted the gingerly.  
  
Botan's oar appeared in her hand as she mounted it and flew off.  
  
Hinoki looked at the dumbstruck group behind her. She turned and began walking to her room, feeling their eyes upon her as she left them.  
  
Note: Okay.... depending upon your views this was probably short. But I don't care because it is getting late, I am tired, have school tomarrow, an Anime Club meeting to go to after school, a frickin' pen mark on my had to wash off, my hair is in my face and needs to be punished (DIE, HAIR! DIE!), AND MY FRICKIN' TEACHERS ARE TRYING TO RUN ME OVER WITH A CAR! (Sound familiar? Not really... --') Anyways... I'll do my best to try and update, but in the meantime, do you mind trying to review this and tell people what a super great awesome story this is so I don't get mad and kinda sorta try to kill everyone on the known Earth with Machetties, flame throwers, an army of Bakura's, Kaiba's, Yugi's, All three Yami's(yes even Marik! MWAHAHAHAHA!), Joey's, Hiei's, Shuuichi's, Yoko's, Jin's, Touya's, Sansui's, Yusuke's, Shishiwaukumaru's, Tasuki's, Tamahome's, Hotohori's, Chichiri's, Nuriko's, Noruto's, Sasuke's, Kakashi's, Yoh's, and all the guys from Fruits Basket! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ONWARD TO WORLD DOMINATION, AND IGNORE THE SCREAMING FANGIRLS! I AM YOUR ONE, TRUE LEADER THAT SHALL LEAD YOU TO VICTORY! MWAHAHAHAHA! 


	10. Some Bad News

Disclaimer: I just want to get this stupid thing done so I can get to the next chapter. I swear to God, if I have to say that I don't own Hiei I'm going to kill someone! Eyes land on Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara: Gulp  
  
Hiei: Do it, Yume-chan.  
  
Kurama: Shakes head Hiei-san.... do not encourage her... if Kuwabara is to die then Yume will be massacred by Yusuke. You above all else should know this.  
  
Hiei: I know that.  
  
Kurama: Changes Subject Yume-chan does not own Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Me, or any of the other Yu Yu Hakusho cast, except Hinoki, Damien, Shoken, and Hinoki's Human Mother: Korin. She also owns the black bladed katana.  
  
Kuwabara: sighs with relief  
  
Me: I feel better now! Thanks, Kurama-san! Hiei-sama... you'd best get into your position for this scene.  
  
Hiei: Hn... quiet, fool. You needn't tell me to hurry up. Heh, it's in my nature.  
  
Shoken: BUT I DON'T KNOW MY LINES!  
  
Yusuke: Comes in Do you even have any?  
  
Me: A few... he'll have time to memorize them, though... not that he really needs them. Just get into position and be ready with your lines later.  
  
Note: Hey, all! This one should be pretty fun. I have gotten an e-mail because some girl was mad that Hinoki had both Jin, Shoken and Kurama after her when she was only after Hiei. Well, I think I should straighten that up because the girl would not listen to my full e-mail. I'm not going to say who it was, because I'm nice that way. But anyways, Jin and Hinoki only had a temporary puppy love... they are only very good friends now. Hinoki is with Kurama so far. She isn't exactly after Hiei right now, she doesn't even really know that she likes him that way or that Hiei might be getting feelings for her. She's kinda clueless. Her heart says one thing and her mind denies it and says another. Just to straighten that out is all I had to say. Anyways... let's get this show on the road. And if you could tell all those clueless people that this is the sequel to Hiei and Kurama to the rescue I'd be very happy. Thanks. Maybe even advertise this on your story updates if you will.  
  
The whole group, both humans and demons alike watched Hinoki leave them as she went inside.  
  
"She seems really bummed." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Of course she is, you incompetent fool. Like us, she has had someone taken from her that was close to her heart." Hiei snapped.  
  
"They haven't been killed yet. That we can be sure of, so far. He's planning on using them as bait, as Hinoki had explained earlier." Kurama pointed out.  
  
"Well, that makes sense, I guess. But couldn't he have done something other than kidnap Keiko to make sure we went." Yusuke said with a scowl as he jammed his hands into his pockets.  
  
"It makes sense. We aren't competing, so he hasn't taken anyone we care for." Touya said.  
  
"It would be an efficient explaination as to why he had done it." Shishiwaukumaru had said.  
  
"Let's go inside, mates! It's bloody coldah than a freeza' out here!" Chu whined.  
  
"Right he is! The chill is gettin' me down to the bone!" Jin said with a shiver.  
  
"Yeah, it is getting a little cold. Let's go inside." Yusuke said folding his hands behind his head as he walked off.  
  
"Maybe Genkai will let us have some hot cocoa and marshmallows!" Kuwabara shouted hopefully.  
  
Inside, Hinoki ran her finger around the communication mirror's surface, tears welling up in her eyes as flashbacks occurred in her mind.  
  
She heard the boys murmur things as they came inside. She walked off to the room that Genkai had asked for her to share with Hiei.  
  
She closed and locked the door behind her. She planted her rear on the edge of the bed, she opened the mirror and watched the screen flicker on.  
  
She expected to see Koenma sitting in his chair expectantly waiting for her call, but instead she had gotten the white haired and grey eyed Shoken. He sat on a tiled floor, his legs sprawled out.   
  
He wore black hammer pants similar to Hiei's as well as black boots. He didn't have a shirt on, either. It was obvious he was trying to entice her.  
  
Hinoki rolled her eyes. She was about to make smart remark, but something caught her eye. Behind Shoken the hostages were unconscious. Their hands and feet were bound together with some rope. Hinoki saw that it wasn't only her brother that was kidnapped, but Korin, her human mother as well.   
  
"What the hell!? I thought you only took Damien!" Hinoki shouted.  
  
Shoken chuckled, "Now now, my dear. I see you have been crying. If you missed me so much, I could be over there in a few minutes."  
  
Hinoki growled. He knew damn right that she despised him, yet he continued to try and claim her. "Never in a million years would I waste my tears on a pathetic waste of puny penis like you. So stop flattering yourself! If you really want to come over here, then do it. But you had best harbor a death wish, because I will obliderate you the second you arrived. You wouldn't have time to blink!" She shouted again.  
  
"Must you resort to threats and name-calling? It is quite arousing!" He said.  
  
Hinoki shivered in disgust.  
  
He was sexually harassing her, and she wasn't enjoying it.  
  
"You look so beautiful when you're angry." Shoken said sweetly.  
  
"Shut up! Just SHUT UP! Your words are poison for the ears!" She screamed.  
  
Only seconds later, the door was broken down by Genkai's spirit blast.  
  
The other demons had left now and only Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Genkai remained.  
  
Genkai took one look at the mirror and looked at Hinoki, "Shoken?" she asked.  
  
Hinoki nodded slightly, traces of anger still apparent on her face.  
  
Yusuke took this moment to snatch the mirror from Hinoki's hands and began shouting at Shoken, "Listen you Jerk-ass sonnuva Bitch! If you so much as touch Keiko I'll kick your ass in a heartbeat!"  
  
Shoken chuckled, "Hinoki's threats excite me more than yours."  
  
Yusuke growled at this, but before he could respond Genkai snatched back the mirror from him.  
  
"Control your temper, dimwit." She snapped.  
  
Genkai then turned her attention to the mirror's screen with a fierce yet professional gaze.  
  
"Why have you kidnapped these people? They are innocent, not to mention that we have already agreed to partake in your tournament." She growled angrily. She was obviously trying to control her temper as well.  
  
Shoken only laughed, "I wanted to be amused during my wait, so I raised the stakes a bit.I wanted to see how far she would push herself in her training knowing that many innocent lives rested with the outcome of that training. If she is going to gain everyone back alive, she must train hard. If she is to lose one match at the tournament, one person will be killed at random."  
  
A thread of pure ravenous rage shot through everyone as their brows furrowed angrily. Their gazes hardened and became sharp. If looks could kill, Shoken would have been on the floor massacred in millions of pieces. His severed head would have been oozing foam.  
  
"You're insane." Genkai managed to say.  
  
"I know." Shoken crowed, "Oh! I almost forgot! I should warn you that the tournament has a little test similar to the Dark Tournaments. A Pre-free-for-all, if you will. You see, a large and dark forest borders this arena to be able to get through without getting lost takes skill. Your team's members are to seperate and get through the forest as best they can alive. If you are to run into another team's member you must fight them to the death. If a member dies your team is disqualified. Only ten teams actually are allowed to get through. Meaning the top ten to make it through alive are the ones to move on."  
  
"You could have warned us sooner, jerk!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"I don't have time for foolish games, turn him off, Genkai." Hiei snapped.  
  
"Yes, but before you do, I should ask you if you have notice it growing considerably cold so early in the year?" Shoken asked, amused.  
  
"How do you know?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Let's just say I bent a promise I made. You see, it will get colder as time drags on. However, you no longer have a set time limit. The moment the first snow falls, you must abruptly end your training. If you don't, they all die." Shoken mused, followed by maniacle laughter.  
  
Hinoki snatched the mirror from Genkai and before hanging up she shouted two words: "Go Menstruate!"  
  
She looked to everyone in the room for support, but found none.  
  
Everyone looked away from her. Now everything really did rest on her shoulders.  
  
Hinoki looked to her feet, "We should... continue training, Hiei."  
  
Hiei looked at her, "Are you sure you can handle it?"  
  
Hinoki looked up at him, her eyes full of burning eagerness.  
  
"Hiei, I can't play these games. I have to take whatever you throw at me. Don't hold back. Do whatever you have to that's necessary to increase my strength at least seven fold." Hinoki growled.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"Hinoki, in a week, I will test you to measure how much you have grown." Genkai announced.  
  
"And I will meet you here when the first snow falls." Kurama said sweetly.  
  
"Right, now let's get to work, guys!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
Back in Makai, Hiei jumped from treetop to treetop followed closely by Hinoki. Hiei had made her leave her katana with Kurama. She was not going to improve physically if she continuously needed to rely on a weapon.  
  
"Only fools rely on weapons. A true fighter relies on both inner and outer strength. Weapons are mere tools that enhance your strength. If you rely on it too much, you will become weak and forget how to defend yourself unarmed." Hiei explained as they continued their way.  
  
Hinoki acknowledged this with a small "mm-hmm."  
  
Hiei had suddenly stopped in a branch high above the ground near a bald spot in the forest.   
  
Below their were many varieties of low-level demons.  
  
Hinoki looked to Hiei for an explaination, but found none. She was startled when she felt a push behind her. Hiei was pushing her off the branch to fight the hoard of demons.  
  
"Hiei, you can't be serious!" She shouted.  
  
"You must fight them to get stronger. You must grow in physical strength." Hiei explained.  
  
"But didn't we already cover that in the cliff thing?" Hinoki asked, looking for an excuse.  
  
"This is a way to test and see if you have improved due to that." Hiei countered.  
  
Hinoki sighed and jumped down from the tree. She calmly approached the group of demons with her hands jammed in her pockets.  
  
Hiei had better give her credit for this.  
  
The demons turned from their newly caught meal and looked at Hinoki.  
  
"A demoness! Lovely." Said one demon.  
  
"Should we feast upon her innerds... or use her for other purposes." Asked another demon.  
  
"You won't lay a hand on me... not before I kill you..." Hinoki said coolly.  
  
She suprised herself how great her attitude had grown since her training with Hiei began.  
  
"She is confident. Shall we prove her theory wrong?" Asked a demon.  
  
"Lets!" Cried another.  
  
At once all the demons charged at her.  
  
Hinoki jumped into the air, and pulled her hands from her pockets. She focused on her sword forming from the glove when she remembered she no longer possessed it. "Shit." She murmured.  
  
She looked up and saw a demon coming at her with it's claws poised.  
  
Hinoki jumped up and used used a tree to propel herself to another tree, then used that tree to propel herself. She looked at her hands and saw claws forming from her fingers. She no longer had the irritable human nails, but long and sharp claws.  
  
She jumped down from the trees and sliced open a demon with her newly formed claws.  
  
Once she had finished, her hands were stained with demon's blood. And she had kept her promise. Not once did any of the demons touch her.  
  
Hiei jumped down from the tree, "You did well... for a beginner." he said.  
  
Hinoki smirked, "Well... shall we give the cliff another shot?"   
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
Back at the cliff Hiei tightly tied a rope around Hinoki's feet. This wasn't the same cliff, this one had less ledges to grab onto and more sharp rocks awaited her at the bottom.   
  
"How many times have you done this as a child?" Hinoki asked Hiei as he finished the knot.  
  
"Many time." Hiei answered.  
  
Before Hinoki could ask him to be more specific, Hiei had pushed her down once again.  
  
The first snow had finally fallen and Hinoki had been tested numerous times. A few times she did acceptionally well, and a couple other times she broke the punching machine.  
  
Hiei had increased her speed and stamina as well as strength.   
  
He didn't want to admit it, but if she had been given the Jagan eye she might have been more powerful than Hiei.  
  
However, Hiei thought ahead and while Hinoki was dreaming, he did his own training.  
  
They had packed everything they had needed, including clothes and such.   
  
Hinoki couldn't see them as of yet, but she snuck home and packed her things. She was told how to get to the stadium by Kurama, who had looked into it shortly after she had continued her training with Hiei.  
  
She tied her duffle bag to the back of the motor bike and started the engine.   
  
Her family wasn't home, so she didn't need to worry about waking anyone.  
  
Hinoki had put on her nicest set of clothes, which happened to be a golden, dress-like piece of clothing.   
  
It had slits on both sides up to her thighs and had short sleeves. It was a fighters outfit similar to the red on Genkai wore, only shimmering gold and it had small sleeves. Hinoki wore no pants underneath it.  
  
The slits were not that wide, so pants were not necessary.  
  
For her feet, Hinoki wore cloth with bottoms like a shoe.   
  
Her hair she styled into a short and spiky ponytail(Her hair is just above her shoulders, so the hair won't flop down).  
  
With a couple of revvs, Hinoki drove out of the driveway in style.  
  
Note: This might be a little short, but I'm updating a lot. Anyways... I could really use people advertising this because I am getting sick of getting reviews asking me to put up more when Hiei and Kurama to the Rescue is finished! IT'S KAPUT! DONE! FINISHED! Just tell people to look it up... I really don't want to have to yell at people again. 


	11. Come What May

Disclaimer: It's Friday Night, I wanted to go to my friends house, and the mother f weather had to act up so my mom freaked out when it was raining really hard saying it was gonna hail and she didn't want the damned brand new car to get ruined. What the hell is wrong with her? I SWEAR TO GOD MY MOM IS FRICKIN' PARANOID!   
  
Kurama: Daijobu, Yume-chan!  
  
Hiei: Kurama, do not say that. She has every right to be angry.  
  
Shoken: nods head in agreement Yes she does.  
  
Me: is struck with realization and grabs Shoken by the front of the collar and holds him up high abover her head so he has to look down to see her What the hell did you do? I know that you had something to do with it you sonnuva bitch! Speak or I'll rip out your throat so you won't have anything supporting your head ever again!  
  
Hiei: OO  
  
Kurama: O.o I blame you for this, Hiei. She is obviously spending too much time with you.  
  
Shoken: TT So do I.  
  
Me: Speak now! Or I shall end your life here and now!  
  
Shoken: Alright! Alright! I did it! I didn't like what you put in the ending! I wanted to be the one to win! TT Don't kill me! I wanted you to stay here and continue the fanfic! WAAAAH! MOMMA! A GIRL CAME AND THREATENED TO BEAT ME UP!  
  
Me: Drops him and kicks him You Jerk-ass giggling girly hemoglobin example of why pregnant women shouldn't work near Uranium experiments.  
  
Kurama: chuckles   
  
Hiei:   
  
Me: Anyways, I do not own any of the YYH cast... however I do own Hinoki, her family, Shoken, kicks him the Light Tournament, and the Black Bladed Katana. Oh! And Sniper Kitty! holds up white kitty He won't be bothering Hiei while he's doing a scene again! Tee-hee! Anyways, enjoy.  
  
Hinoki was weaving through traffic with ease. She ignored some of the arrogant and sexual compliment honking from the men who were obviously too stupid and unsure of themselves to actually go up to a real woman without using a horn.  
  
She decided to drown out the honking with some music.  
  
I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard. A handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can't see these scars. I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel. It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you to just believe this is real. So I let go, watching you turn your back like you always do. Face away and pretend that I'm not all that's here, I'm all that you've got. I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored. Time won't heal these feelings anymore. Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored.  
  
Before she knew it, she could no longer hear the honking of the prepubescent men.  
  
Hinoki saw the boat she needed to catch not far off. She had been able to get off the highway to her secret portal to the demon world and found a road. It wasn't specifically designed for japanese bikes, however japanese bikes were specifically designed for this.  
  
Just down the cliff she saw the boat. She could make out Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara.  
  
Please baby can't you see my minds a burnin' hell. I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin' my heart I thought as well. Tonight you told me that you ache for something new. There's some other woman whos lookin' like somethin' that might be good for you. Go on and hold her 'til the screamin' is gone. Go on believe her when she tells you nothings wrong. But I'm the only one who walks across the fire pit. And I'm the only one who drives you buy desire, babe. It's only fear that makes you run, the demons that you're hiding from. When all your promises are gone. I'm the only one.  
  
She swerved the bike to a stop and backed it up a bit until it was about eight feet away from the cliff. Then with a last revv, she let the thing fly off the cliff at full speed with her feet of the seat.  
  
Down on the beach the captain with the same one peg leg and eye patch from the Dark Tournament awaited them to get aboard.   
  
"We're missing someone sir! An important member to our team!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"That be too bad, but the captain's orders say that all members present for pick up are the ones worthy to dock my boat." The sea captain said.  
  
"But this member is essential to our entering this tournament." Kurama pleaded.  
  
"How about I punch your lights out and we'll call it even?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly the sound of a revving engine caused them all to turn around.   
  
I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even matter.   
  
Hinoki lept off the bike as it tumbled to the ground in a cloud of smoke that quickly errupted into flames.   
  
She landed smoothly on one knee soon after the crash, silhouetted by the flames light behind her. She slowly stood and walked forward, her duffle bag hung casually over her shoulder.  
  
As she came into decent light, they had seen it was her. "Hey, guys. Sorry for the delay." Hinoki apologized.  
  
Hiei stepped forward, "Hinoki." he said in a cool voice near a whisper.  
  
Hinoki looked at him, already knowing what to expect.   
  
"Why are you late?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, you know. Trying to figure out a decent way of transportation." She lied.  
  
Hiei saw through her excuse, but said nothing.   
  
"Anyone with that cool of an entrance has to be put into the book of World's greatest entrances." Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Well... thanks to Hiei's training I was able to pull it off. If I were the same as I was a month ago, I might not have made that landing as smoothly as I did. Probably wouldn't have even had the guts to do it." She said with a smile.  
  
She was trying to suck up to get Hiei off her back, and Hiei saw this. However, who couldn't feel at least slightly flattered after hearing a person you trained brag about how well you did?  
  
"Well, I guess we'd best get on the boat before they try to go on without us." Yusuke said.  
  
"It isn't that far, right? Just across this sea?" Hinoki asked.  
  
"Yes, so e've been told. It isn't the same island as where the dark tournament was held, this island is further out and much larger in proportion to the other one." Kurama explained.  
  
Hinoki pondered this as they got on board. It was already getting dark again... or maybe the sun was still rising. She couldn't tell. She was too tired to care.  
  
"Hey, sea-person-thing... where are the rooms for us to sleep?" Hinoki asked. The boat hadn't set sail yet, they were waiting for one more team to board.  
  
The captain sweatdropped. What was she, drunk? "Eh... we don't have many rooms, so each team will need to share rooms. It doesn't matter who you share a room with, as long as there is no fighting on board. The Light Tournament won't allow that until you arrive in the forest." he explained.  
  
Hinoki sighed, "Fine."  
  
"We have to share a room?" Kuwabara asked. His eyes trailed off to Hinoki.  
  
Hinoki saw this and put her arms around herself protectively while giving Kuwabara a look of disgust.  
  
"Not in a million years, you perverted human!" She hissed.  
  
"I wasn't even thinking about that!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
Hinoki's eyes lowered as if she were in bored suspicion, "Thinking about what?" She asked.  
  
"You know darn right!" He shouted.  
  
"Get away from me..." She snapped and walked off.  
  
Kurama walked quickly up to Hinoki's side as she walked away, "There are many demon males here, and you seem to be the only female on board. Take precautions, won't you?"   
  
Hinoki looked at him in surprise, "Are you worried about me?" She asked, slightly blushing.  
  
Kurama looked down, "Well... yes... Hiei is as well. We didn't want you getting in trouble before the tournament started." he explained.  
  
Hinoki looked away, "I see. Hiei was worried as well. So I wouldn't get in trouble. That's just fine and dandy, but I won't get into any trouble. I'm fine without your warning!"  
  
Hinoki stomped off in a mood. She was going to find a room, reserve it for team akumu, and get herself a bed.   
  
"As soon as I get a bed, I'm crashing out and staying in that thing until I can't anymore." She said to herself.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" Asked a voice behind her.  
  
A cute demon boy stood there before her. He had adorable light green eyes, patinum blonde hair and a yummie British accent(Sound familiar? I switched the eyes around a bit, and yes I am into British guys. I can't help it if I love their accents! They have some of the cutest boys in there! I want one!Huggles Bakura plushie).  
  
Hinoki smiled, "Can I help you?" she asked politely.  
  
"I hope so. You see, it is quite lonely being alone here on the dock. Everyone else seems so unfriendly and my team is in their cabin sleeping."  
  
Hinoki groaned, "Yeah... like I should be." She said turning to walk off.  
  
The boy reached out to her as if trying to stop her from walking off, "Please, here me out first."  
  
Hinoki turned back to look at him, "Alright, I'm listening." she said.  
  
The boy calmed down and began speaking, "You see, I'd like to make a friend here. It is so boring without knowing someone. I was hoping I could find someone who looked friendly, then I saw you. So I decided to ask you. I was hoping you could accompany me on the dock so I could get to know you."  
  
Hinoki thought for a moment. He seemed nice enough, but she knew better to not trust someone based on appearances. "Sure. What's your name?"  
  
The boy seemed surprised, "Thank you so much! My name is Akubo! Akubo Notoshi!" he said with a smile.  
  
Hinoki smiled back again, "My name is Hinoki Koyotua. Nice to meet you Akubo."  
  
Hiei sensed something was different. Hinoki's energy was being masked.   
  
"Hiei, do you feel that? Hinoki's energy has vanished. Either she is dead, or she is in danger." Kurama said to Hiei as he approached quickly.   
  
"I suggest we search for her. We can't lose her now." Hiei stated.  
  
"Agreed. Should we inform Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei shook his head, "No. We wouldn't want to create a large scene and have it become a brawl."  
  
Kurama nodded in agreement. (I could end it right there, but I think it would be better if I go a little further and be nice about it.)  
  
Hinoki was on the dock on the front of the boat with Akubo. They leaned against the rail of that protected people from falling overboard as long as they didn't tip over very far. Akubo looked at her with his clear light green eyes and grinned sweetly, "Hinoki, why don't you tell me about yourself?" he said.  
  
Hinoki looked at him for a moment in surprise, then looked away. "There is nothing to tell." She said.  
  
Akubo laughed, "Don't remember? Neither do I. I can't remember anyone from my past. I can't even remember my mother."  
  
Hinoki looked at him again in surprise, "You... don't remember your mother?" she asked.  
  
Akubo shook his head, "Nope. I was taken away from my parents as an infant. For my entire life I've been in training by all sorts of demons. My village didn't appreciate my family for what they were. Demons of water. Water Masters."  
  
Hinoki looked down at the water, "See, my mother was killed when I was an infant. My father abandoned her and I ended up in the human world to be raised by a human woman. I received a family heirloom from my mother's best friend who was entrusted with it before my mother's demise, but she was killed soon after giving it to me." Hinoki suddenly remembered the conversation she had had that night with Hiei and without realizing it she blushed.  
  
She gasped when she saw her cheeks were turning red and tried to hide her face from Akubo.  
  
Why was she blushing? It didn't make sense. She pushed the thought from her mind.   
  
It must have been a split second when Hinoki heard a duo of voices. Familiar voices that sent shivers up her spine. They called out to her, calling her name. Two voices that she knew and cared for dearly.  
  
Hinoki whirled around, her eyes wide with surprise. Her eyes met the green and red eyes that belonged to Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Stand back, Hinoki. These guys must want trouble." Akubo said, putting a protective arm in front of Hinoki when she pushed herself away from the rail to greet them.   
  
"Hn... who is this naive little friend of yours, Hinoki. He looks like a child, his eyes are not yet tainted with those that have seen a true bloody brawl." Hiei stated.  
  
"This is Akubo, Hiei-Sensai." Hinoki said. Over the couple months Hinoki had spent with Hiei, she had gotten to respect him as a teacher and eventually started calling him Hiei-Sensai as Hiei began to say her name with some respect as well.  
  
"Akubo. That sounds like a name the water youkai would give to a child. Are you of that race?" Kurama asked.  
  
Akubo nodded, "I am. But what would you know about it?" he snapped.  
  
"A great deal about it, Akubo. Now would you please allow me to pass so I may rejoin my comrades?" Hinoki asked.  
  
Akubo looked over his shoulder at Hinoki. He blushed slightly with embarrassment, "Oh, sorry Hinoki. I didn't realize these were your team mates."  
  
Hinoki passed him as he lowered his arm. She placed herself between Hiei and Kurama and smiled at him.   
  
"It was nice talking to you, Akubo. I hope we see each other again in the tournament." She said kindly, waving to him as they turned to walk off.  
  
Walking away, Hiei gave Hinoki a fierce look. "What were you thinking, Hinoki? If he hadn't been the inexperienced fool that he appears to be-"  
  
Hinoki interrupted him, "I would have killed him. Besides, he was a pleasant boy, even if he was a bit childish. He was like a little brother. He sort of reminds me of Damien, when he isn't trying to get on my bad side for pleasure." Hinoki didn't even look at him as she said this.  
  
Hiei only looked at her, even if she didn't look at him. He knew she had more to say.  
  
"It would be like if there was a girl on this ship that reminded you of Yukina in a time such as this. Wouldn't you wish to at least speak with them, no matter how childish or inexperienced they appeared?" She asked.  
  
Hiei looked away.  
  
"She has a point, Hiei. And you know as well as I do that Hinoki would have been able to handle herself, even if she was still at her level of experience as she was a few months ago." Kurama pointed out.  
  
They walked in silence as they grew closer to where Yusuke and Kuwabara played cards.   
  
The sun was rising rapidly. The sun's crimson glow danced across the ocean's surface and twinkled in Hinoki's golden eyes.   
  
The salty sea air was pleasant as the sensation of a new day swept over everyone on board. Many savored the moment; unsure if this would be their last.  
  
Hinoki approached Yusuke and Kuwabara just as Kuwabara murmured, "Go Fish."  
  
"Hey guys. I think it'll be awhile before we land. Wanna go get a room and rest until we do land?" She asked innocently.  
  
"As long as they don't have any lowsy bugs on this ship that's fine with me." Yusuke yawned.  
  
Note: Ha! How was that for y'all? Pretty good, eh? Don't worry, you'll get more exciting stuff coming later. Next chappie they'll actually be off the ship. But things seem to be goin' on as they get off the ship and find a hotel to stay at. Things get awekward later on, and I know it'll be interesting for you all. Anyways, I'm going to go take some calming medication and get right on it. Don't forget to advertise this on all your stories so I can get more Reviews. If you do that for me, I'll do the same for you and maybe even leave reviews for your stories. Anyways, Ja ne!  
  
" 


	12. Whats Going On?

Disclaimer: Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why do I always have to do this? Don't these people have it through their heads by now that I do not own the entire YYH cast but I own Hinoki, her demon family and human family, Shikoshi, The Light Tournament, Moré Island, and the Black Bladed Katana? WHY ALWAYS ME? . I did it anyways. There, you happy? Now we can all go back living our normal lives and dying a little bit each day. However, I have a plot. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha. I will die slower than everyone else. Then Hiei will belong to MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Or from Home Improvement: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOHHHHHGGGRRHHHFFFKKK)  
  
Note: As I said before, this one they will be going to a hotel and things get a little weird. Anyways, enjoy won't you? Oh, and please R&R!  
  
The boat had finally arrived. Now all that mattered was finding a hotel for them to stay.   
  
Walking through the demon city, they ignored the few frequent stares of awe and disgust.   
  
"It's amazing how well known we were on Hanging Neck Island. I guess this Island doesn't know who we are, yet." Kuwabara stated.  
  
"Moré island. It isn't as great as Hanging Neck Island, but it will suffice. The hotels are much more discrete and illuminating." Hinoki said.  
  
"What does it matter as long as we find a place to stay?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I suppose it doesn't matter." Hinoki responded with a nervous smile. (')  
  
They found a place that looked like an old-fashioned Saloon, however it read Moré Inn. There were three flaring kerosene lamps in front of the Inn, one to each side and one nailed above the drunk-hung batwing doors.  
  
There was a Piano inside playing a song called "Yubiwa." Voices murmured like broken threads. The group paused for a moment, looking in. Sawdust floor, spittoons by the tipsy-legged tables.  
  
A plank bar on sawhorses. A gummy mirror behind it, reflecting the piano player, who wore an inevitable piano-stool slouch.  
  
The front of the piano had been removed so you could watch the wooden keys whonk up and down as the contraption was played.  
  
The bartender was a straw-haired woman wearing a dirty blue dress. One strap was held with a safety pin. There were perhaps six townies in the back of the room, juicing and playing Watch Me apathetically. Another half-dozen were grouped loosely about the piano. Four or five at the bar.  
  
And an old man with wild gray hair collapsed at a table near the doors. The group walked in cautiously.   
  
Heads swiveled to look at the group. There was a moment of near silence, except for the oblivious piano player, who continued to play. The woman mopped the bar, and things shifted back.  
  
"Watch me," one of the players in the corner said and matched three hearts with four spades, emptying his hand. The one with the hearts swore and handed over his bet, and the next game was dealt.  
  
Yusuke led the group up to the bar. The woman eyed the group with cautious curiousity.  
  
"Are you with the white haired man?" The woman asked.  
  
"No, we aren't! Is there two private rooms vacant for us?" Hinoki demanded, pounding an angry fist on the bar table.  
  
The woman cringed as people turned to see what was going on, but looked up at her apathetically, "Very well. There have been two ladies expecting you also. One woman was tall and had a blue-ish hue to her hair, the other was an elderly woman. She seemed wise and cautious about this place like many before her. Humans, without a doubt."  
  
Hinoki sighed, but before she could answer, Kurama stepped in.  
  
"We will share the two rooms with them." He stated.  
  
The woman nodded to him and opened a flap on the bar's table top. She led them to a door and opened it. Inside was like stepping through a whole other world. The ceilings were concave and designed with amazing art portraits. The artist must have been infatuated with delicate angels of long amber hair and gentle faces. These tall figures were surrounded by smaller, baby angels dressed in long white robes like the taller women.  
  
All these creatures dwelled and stood above the clouds.  
  
"A person could get dizzy from staring at a ceiling like this for so long." Hinoki stated in a voice just above a whisper.  
  
She tilted her head and saw Kurama standing next to her, also admiring the artistry. He tilted his head to her and smiled.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked.  
  
Hinoki nodded her head vigorously and resumed gazing into the eyes of the angel.  
  
Hiei took a look at it as well, however it was no where near the amount of attention Hinoki and Kurama had given it.  
  
"Come along, you two. Or you shall be left behind." Hiei snapped.  
  
Hinoki lifted her head immediately to attention in unison with Kurama, "Yes, Hiei-Sensai." Hinoki said.  
  
"Very well, Hiei." Kurama echoed.  
  
A long, curved staircase led to the second floor. It reminded Hinoki of a ball room. Perhaps on special occasions there were dances held there.  
  
Hinoki hurried up to walk next to the hostess. "Excuse me, but is this a ball room for anything special?" she asked.  
  
The bar hostess nodded quietly, "Yes, it is used for many things. In the opening ceremony, someone is always asked to bless the tournament with their voice and sing to everyone. That room is for people who wish to see the one who is being escorted to the Tournament to sing."  
  
Hinoki gulped and imagined what it would be like to go through that sort of ordeal and shivered, pushing the thought from her mind.   
  
The hostess led them to a narrow hallway and opened a door where they found Botan and Genkai inside playing a similar card game to the men downstairs. When the two women saw the group they stood up and greeted them.  
  
"About time you four got here. We've been waiting here for a long time!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"Cut the theatrics, Botan. How did you two get here?" Hinoki asked.  
  
"My, my. Someone spent a little too much time with Hiei." Botan teased.  
  
"Koenma took us with him when he came here. He'll undoubtedly have mountains of paperwork when he returns, though." Genkai explained.  
  
The hostess bowed and left them alone.  
  
"Yes, anyways this is the girls room, and next door Koenma is waiting for you. That's the boy's room." Botan explained, watching the hostess leave.  
  
Yusuke and the others went into the other room, followed by Hinoki, Genkai and Botan.  
  
Koenma stood up when he saw the full house.  
  
"My, what a happy family this has become." Koenma said in his teenager form.  
  
"You know, I'm starting to wish you maintained that form. The toddler uniform isn't working very well." Hinoki said.  
  
"What are you getting at, Hinoki?" Koenma asked teasingly.  
  
"I'M NOT GETTING AT ANYTHING! I WAS ONLY STATING SOMETHING!" Hinoki shouted blushing furiously.  
  
Koenma chuckled but looked at Yusuke, "You realize that this tournament not only rides on Hinoki, but on all of you as well."  
  
"Aw, darn Koenma. You should have put that on my answering service so I could replay it if I ever DIDN'T know that." Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny, Urameshi. But you know Shoken has hired some nasty teams to try and get rid of you." Koenma stated.  
  
"Typical bad guy maneuver." Kuwabara stated, crossing his arms.  
  
"Stop trying to look smart." Hinoki murmured to Kuwabara, her eyes half open as if in boredom.  
  
"What was that!?" Kuwabara shouted raising a fist to her face.  
  
"Oh no, the power of love!" Hinoki shouted sarcastically.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat to gain Yusuke's attention again although he had lost everyone else's to Hinoki and Kuwabara's arguement.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, Yusuke. And make sure Hinoki doesn't either." Koenma stated.  
  
"Yeah, right. Like that'll happen." Yusuke yawned and turned his attention to Hinoki kicking Kuwabara's ass.  
  
Once settled, they decided to pass time with a cardgame. But before long they heard a knock on the door.  
  
Hinoki got up to answer it since it appeared no one else would.   
  
She opened the door and saw no one. She looked down the hall to the left and right and saw no one. She closed the door and began to walk away when there was a knock once again.  
  
She opened the door again and found no trace of life.  
  
She closed the door, now getting irritated.  
  
She walked away again when she heard a knock on the door yet again.  
  
Hinoki whirled around and ran for the door, still to find no one there.  
  
This time, Hinoki closed the door but kept her hand firmly wrapped around the doorknob.  
  
The knock came once more.  
  
Hinoki tore open the door and punched the demon before her. The demon went flying backwards, hit the wall, and slowly slipped off of it to the floor, unconscious.  
  
The demon next to him smiled nervously, obviously dreading the same fate(;).  
  
Hinoki laughed nervously while scratching the back of her neck sheepishly('). Behind her she could hear Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama laughing.  
  
Hiei only made his usual remark by calling it childish and turned away.  
  
"Excuse me, miss." The demon asked.  
  
Hinoki blinked at him and turned her head in full attention.  
  
She pointed to herself in question, "You mean me?" she asked.  
  
The demon nodded, "Yes, of course. It seems the demon, Shoken has requested that you be the one who sings at the opening ceremony tonight."  
  
The chatter and chuckling had ceased and a dreaded silence replaced it.  
  
"I have nothing to wear, I'm terrible at singing in front of audiences, and I don't think I could actually pull it off." Hinoki said, trying to hide her panic.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about, miss. You see, the wardrobe is already prepared for you in another room not too far from here. Shoken said that your friends may come along if they so desire. However you must show up, or everyone dies. If you'll follow us... or me, rather I'll lead you to the wardrobe room." The demon explained, stealing glances at his passed out partner.  
  
Hinoki's brow furrowed as she was deep in thought. She looked behind her to the ones she had gained trust and affections for like a second family, but they had no advice or wisdom to give.  
  
Hinoki looked back to the demon and nodded slightly with dread written across her face.  
  
Everyone followed them, unsure whether this was a trap or not.  
  
The man led Hinoki to the room and opened it for her. Hinoki stepped inside and gazed around.  
  
There was a wide queen sized bed with curtains hanging from the tops. They shimmered a pale pink and embroidered with a shimmering gold.  
  
There was a beautiful flowing gown draped over a chair used for a night stand with a giant mirror. It was like a princess's room.  
  
Hinoki was flattered by the room, but would dislike needing to sleep here.  
  
Botan slipped past the boys that crowded the entrance to get a glance of the inside.  
  
Botan swiftly shut the door behind her and locked it.  
  
She turned to Hinoki and smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure it was only something to be sweet about." she said sweetly.  
  
Hinoki turned on her, "Sweet? Shoken, sweet? You obviously don't understand him very well. I wasn't with him long, but long enough to learn his character. A psycho maniac in search of power to take over all three worlds. Sound sweet to you?" she snapped, unbuttoning her fighter's dress.  
  
Botan cringed at Hinoki's small outburst, "I think training with Hiei has caused you to become bitter." she stated.  
  
Hinoki snapped again, "And I think flying on that teaspoon you call an oar has shrunken your brain seven fold!"  
  
Botan turned on this, "Just because YOU are in a predicament does not mean you should take it out on others!" she scorned.  
  
Hinoki removed her ponytail and shook her head so her hair bobbed back and forth slightly.  
  
She wasn't going to respond to this. Botan was being a preppy, and Hinoki disliked it. She seemed to have the idea that this evil maniac was sweet, and caring like everyone else she knew was. But a lunatic was a lunatic no matter what they did.  
  
Hinoki placed the gown over her head and allowed her slender body to slip into it. Her arms easily went through the puffy short sleeves. The gown was a luminescent golden color. There was a deep V in the chest design, but was covered by a crimped white cloth. The dress puffed out slightly, like an umbrella but not quite as large. It hung loosely down to her ankles. She would be wearing healed slippers. The heals were not tall and thin like the ones in the human world, but rather less than an inch. They were black and velvety. Still hanging from the chair backing were some cloth gloves Hinoki had to slip on.  
  
Botan insisted on doing Hinoki's hair, and Hinoki accepted.  
  
While Botan put Hinoki's hair in a bun, Hinoki placed a yellow diamond necklace on with a heart decorated with yellow diamonds. Then she placed yellow diamond earings that hung loosely from her ears.  
  
Once finished, Hinoki's hair was placed in a bun decorated with glitter. Around the bun was a golden cage-like feature that was placed on the bun. Hanging from this cage on both sides were three tiny chains that dangled there, each one longer than the next. Set on the end of each chain were large yellow diamonds the size of a thumb print.  
  
The last detail was a slight coating of lip gloss and glittering gold eyeshadow.  
  
Hinoki's appearance did not only match well, it made her look fit for the room she was in. Like a gold statue polished ready for auction.  
  
Hinoki quivered with nervousness, and whatever feelings of anger she had for Botan faded away.  
  
When the door opened, the boys were left in awe one way or another.  
  
Kurama stared with loving fascination.  
  
Yusuke jerked a thumb and winked in approval.  
  
Kuwabara drooled as his eyes twinkled with desire, which caused a disgusted look to cross Hinoki's face as well as Botan's.  
  
Hiei only stared with little sign of emotion. However his eyes sparkled with approval as a small trace of a grin crossed his face.  
  
Genkai nodded with satisfaction as a smile of pride swept across her face like a mother would to a daughter. It made Hinoki's hard long for her human mother.  
  
Hinoki gave a sweet smile as her chest boomed with pride to her appearance.  
  
The demon man offered an arm to Hinoki so he could lead her to the tournament's opening ceremony.  
  
Note: I know, I know. You're all mad that I didn't finish this one, but don't worry. I'll get on the next one as soon as I can and update then. Okay? Until then, don't forget to tell people about this and have them read it, but don't spoil it for others and tell them what happens, wheres the fun in that? Just tell people to read both sagas and tell them they won't be sorry. Okay? I'm going to go get on the next one soon, 'kay? Buh-bye for now! 


	13. I have to do WHAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the YYH cast. (Starts crying) You might as well take away my pride and dignity too! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WANT HIEI!  
  
Hiei: Baka....  
  
Me: Hiei! (huggles Hiei) However I DO own Hinoki, Damien, her human and demon families, Shoken, Shikoshi, the demon horse, and the black bladed katana. But I don't own the songs Hinoki sings in this.   
  
Kurama: (huggles me and Hiei) Please let me stay with Hinoki! PLEASE!  
  
Me: (--') No... all the Kurama fangirls would hate me and set my house ablaze. Not only that but the purpose I made this was because it is a HIEI romance story, not a Kurama-get-his-own-way story. You may not have had a girlfriend in the YYH stories, but that was because the author probably wanted to make all the fangirls happy. But then Mukuro came into the picture and really pissed me off...  
  
Kurama: (Pouts)  
  
Me: (Throws a dagger at Mukuro's poster) I'm gonna stab your ass if you even try to show up in my story! I'LL MASSACRE YA!  
  
Mukuro: (OO Runs away)  
  
Me: (Chases after her with a handfull of daggers) Yeah you better run, you mechanical, poor excuse for a woman! I'll carve myself a new can opener outta you! Mwahahahahahahahaha!  
  
They were taken to the Tournament arena in an old fashioned carriage drawn by a strange horse demon.   
  
Hinoki knew better than to try and pet it, they weren't the friendly gentle horses the humans had. These had large fangs that protruded from their mouths. If they were hungry enough they would even eat themselves.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan rode in the carriage while Genkai rode on the top seat with the driver. They were all silent as they sat in the carriage, their heads bobbing up and down as they rode along the bumpy road.   
  
It was Hinoki who shattered the silence between them. "I have a good idea of what two songs to sing, but I'm not too sure about the second one."   
  
"It doesn't matter. Just sing what you have to and get out." Yusuke said.  
  
"Don't say that, Urameshi. If this Shoken-guy doesn't like Hinoki's performance he might kill Yukina and my sister!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah... I forgot about that part." Yusuke laughed nervously.   
  
Kuwabara sweatdropped, "Geez, you'd think with Keiko's life on the line he'd be at least a little more considerate." he muttered.  
  
"But no pressure." Hinoki said to Kuwabara with her eyes half closed as if in boredom.   
  
Once they had arrived, they could hear the anxious crowd from outside the dome.  
  
There was a large rectangular doorway leading to the stands. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan and Genkai walked for the doorway. Hinoki absent-mindedly followed.  
  
The driver stepped down from the carriage and grabbed Hinoki by the shoulder, "Sorry, Miss. You can't go that way. Follow me and I'll lead you to the proper doorway. You'll be escorted to the arena." he explained.  
  
Hinoki laughed nervously as Hiei and Kurama stopped and turned slightly to see this scene.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't been here before." She laughed.  
  
The driver smiled in understanding, "Yes, well that is no problem. I'll take you to the door and arrange for someone to escort you into the arena, for protection reasons of course."  
  
"That won't be necessary." It was Hiei coming back from the cluster. Yusuke and the others hadn't noticed Hiei and Kurama had detached themselves from the group.  
  
The driver turned to them, "Ah, are you some of her friends?" he asked.  
  
"We are her teammates, yes." Kurama replied.  
  
"This girl does not require an escort. She is a fighter and will be treated as such. However, if this cannot be accepted then Kurama and I will take her to the arena." Hiei said coolly.  
  
The driver did not reply to this. His brow furrowed as he scanned Hiei and Kurama, contemplating if this was acceptable.  
  
"Very well. But make sure she gets there." he said, returning to his impatient carriage.  
  
Hiei and Kurama grabbed Hinoki's arms and pulled her to another side of the circle dome.  
  
Hinoki was taken aback as they hurriedly pulled her in that direction, "Could you slow down!? I AM wearing slippers!" she snapped.  
  
Kurama and Hiei slowed down slightly, but not enough to Hinoki.  
  
She didn't complain though.   
  
There was what looked like a secret doorway on one of the walls. Kurama opened it for Hinoki. Inside was a dark staircase that did not in the least look promising.   
  
Hinoki took a step forward when Hiei started to enter. Hinoki grabbed Hiei by the back of the collar and pulled him back, "There is something called manners. You don't have it. Ladies first. Remember that." She snapped. As she entered she thought she heard Hiei mutter under his breath, "You're a lady?"  
  
She looked back at Hiei and glared daggers at him before beginning her climb.  
  
Once at the top, the door opened and a bright flash of sunlight glared into Hinoki's face.  
  
She squinted and blinked painfully as her eyes adjusted to the change in light.   
  
Her eyes quickly adjusted and she saw a large descending staircase that lead to the arena below.   
  
On either side of the staircase were many hoards of demons watching her. Some whistling and making catcalls.  
  
Many reached out to grab Hinoki and her outfit, however Hiei and Kurama pushed away their grabby hands.  
  
(For all you homophobes I think you might not want to read this part)  
  
Both male youkai did not expect to get their forbidden areas squeezed by other male youkai.   
  
"Hey hottie!" One demon shouted to Kurama.  
  
"Hey, cutie! Ditch the chick and come with me!" Another crowed to Hiei.  
  
They cringed in disgust, and punched the accused assaulters.  
  
(See? I warned you about that, but you wouldn't listen. (Sniff) It's all your fault! HA! But at least the perverts got their asses kicked in. And to all of you who put your hands over your eyes.... erm... if you are somehow mentally reading this... you can look now.)  
  
They both silently decided that instead of pushing the hands away, hands were now going to get sliced off.  
  
Kurama unveiled his Rosewhip as Hiei unsheathed his katana. Hands were amputated left and right, but the blood did not smother the dress.  
  
Hinoki heard a couple of youkai talking not that far into the row she was passing.   
  
"At least this one isn't like that other one last time." One of them said.  
  
"Yeah, that blonde was a total dog!" The other exclaimed.  
  
Both did not realize that the blonde who had sung the last time sat next to both of them, "I'll MURDER you!" She shouted angrily, jumping on the two and delivering numerous bloody blows.  
  
After a battle all it's own against the groping crowd, Hinoki finally reached the bottom. Now all she had to do was lift herself onto the ring. She turned to Hiei and Kurama, "Uhm... a little help, guys?" She asked.  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. Kurama gave him a smirk that suggested something.  
  
Hiei's cheeks turned a light pink as he looked away, sweatdropping.  
  
Hiei and Kurama bent over and folded their hands saddle strap style. Hinoki placed both her feet in each and allowed herself to be lifted onto the ring. Kurama and Hiei looked away as they lifted her, knowing better than to look up when a girl wore a dress(Such gentlemen! -.-)  
  
"And the singer has entered the ring!" Said a girlish announcer voice.  
  
Hinoki turned her head and saw a curly brown haired girl with cat-like ears and a fox tail.  
  
Hinoki shrugged as she looked to the other side of the ring and saw a girl with fish ears and a mermaid-like tail.   
  
"Here you go." She said happily, handing over a microphone.  
  
Strangely, a guitar began to play from somewhere. It was the same melody to the song she was going to sing. It was soon accompanied by other instruments.  
  
"Make it a good one!" The girl called as she ran off.  
  
Hinoki looked around quickly and saw Hiei and Kurama joining the others in the stands.  
  
A huge echo of thunder came from the dark clouds above. Moments later it was accompanied by pouring rain. Hinoki jumped off the stage and ran for the stands. Her hair was sobbing wet and it appeared like the ornaments were going to fall out.   
  
"We'd best get back to the hotel. It appears the opening ceremony was canceled." Botan said.  
  
"Nice observation, Sherlock." Hinoki hissed.  
  
"Calm yourself, Hinoki. It wasn't Botan's fault it rained." Kurama said.  
  
Hinoki's eyes grew wide with realization as she looked to the glass balcony dome above the stadium. Within it she saw the platinum blonde haired Shoken. She glared at him and made a silent vow, 'Mark my words, Shoken. I WILL kill you for what you have taken from me.' She thought.  
  
Shoken only smiled back, as if he had heard what she had thought.  
  
Back at the Hotel, everyone was crowding in the boys' room(Not the bathroom, you twits! This isn't the Sims!) Hinoki sat on the windowsill as the rain began to lighten up.  
  
"What's going to happen? Is she going to have to sing in front of the entire audience again?" Yusuke said, pacing the room.  
  
"Don't worry, Yusuke. If I have to, I will. I won't let any of them die by my hand, or his." Hinoki said still looking outside.  
  
Hiei sat at a windowsill next to Hinoki's window and looked out the window.  
  
"You know what's weird? Hiei and Hinoki act the same now." Kuwabara said pointing at them.  
  
"I guess being with someone over a month can do that to a person." Botan said.  
  
"I suppose you may have offered an interesting theory. She may have adapted to some of his habits." Kurama said.  
  
A cross vein appeared on both Hiei and Hinoki's foreheads, "You know we're sitting right here." They said in unison.  
  
The looked at each other a moment, realizing what they had just proven, and quickly looked away.  
  
"Hiei, didn't you get something for Hinoki earlier. You may have forgotten to give it to her." Genkai said.  
  
"I didn't forget to give it to her, hag. I was waiting for an appropriate moment." Hiei snapped.  
  
"How romantic! A surprise gift!" Botan crowed.  
  
"I'll give you a gift upside the head if you don't cork it, prep." Hinoki snapped angrily, crossing her arms at Botan.   
  
Hiei dug around in his duffle bag and pulled out a brown paper package tied together with some brown yarn.  
  
Hinoki gingerly accepted the gift and opened it. Determination in her eyes as she stripped the gift of it's wrapping.  
  
Inside was a black dress accompanied by a cloak. It was similar to the one Hiei wore. It even had a white scarf with it. The cloak would wrap around her shoulders running down to the knee while the dress ran down just above her ankles.  
  
Hinoki's eyes welled with tears as she hugged the gift tightly. She looked at Hiei with a grateful expression, "Thank you, Hiei. I love it." She choked. "I'm going to go try it on."  
  
As she got up to go to the girl's room(Quit thinking bathroom, you slobs!), Hiei called to her, "You might not want to forget this." He said, tossing a box the size of a shoe box to her.  
  
Hinoki raised her hand in the air and caught it. She clutched it to her chest and walked off.  
  
Yusuke stared at Hiei, "Since when did you two get so friendly?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, makes you wonder what they REALLY did in the wilderness." Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"You are complete morons. I needn't explain why, but I will. I simply gave her a trademark that I had trained her, that is all." Hiei explained coolly.  
  
"More like a brand that she's your cat." Kuwabara teased.  
  
Botan slapped Kuwabara over the head, "Stop teasing him, Kuwabara. He doesn't need it."  
  
"It's a trust, I guess you could say. It isn't love like you dimwits think. It's a relationship only a master and their apprentice share." Genkai explained.  
  
"Hn. That may be your definition, but it far undergoes what you claim." Hiei said.  
  
"Well, then why don't you explain it further?" Said a voice from the doorway. It was Hinoki, she had finished with her wardrobe and now had it on.  
  
It was surprising how strangely similar, yet different they appeared to be. The cloak was draped over Hinoki's arms and came down to her knees. The dress then followed it's progress and went down just above the ankle.  
  
Her feet were entwined with beautiful leather boots.   
  
"Bingo! You look positively remarkable, Hinoki!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"Wow! Real awesome, Hinoki!" Yusuke said, dodging a left hook from Botan as she tried to remind him he had Keiko.  
  
Kuwabara only drooled again.  
  
Kurama only smiled kindly like he almost always did.  
  
Hinoki looked to Hiei, "What do you think?" She asked him.  
  
Hiei looked away, "Hn." He remarked.  
  
"I guess that's a good sign." Genkai said.  
  
Hinoki shrugged and went back to change her clothes.  
  
Later that night when everyone was asleep Hiei awoke to find a full moon glistening through their large window.  
  
He decided it was a lovely night and he should go to the roof for some fresh air.  
  
As he climbed the roof, he heard a voice singing a song. It was Hinoki practicing for tomarrow. He listened quietly, intently to the song. The song was apparently called 'I'm Back' and was meant for Shoken.  
  
(Here are the lyrics:  
  
Disappear  
  
outta here  
  
It was time to pay my dues.  
  
Never guessed  
  
that you'd be dressed  
  
in my clothes and in my shoes.  
  
You couldn't wait to move right in.  
  
If I were you I'd be concerned.  
  
Ain't no way you're gonna win.  
  
Betcha didn't count on my return.  
  
Thought you were so tough.  
  
You had it all under control.  
  
Now enough is enough.  
  
Gonna take back what you stole.  
  
Give it up 'cause now I'm back.  
  
On my own  
  
All alone.  
  
This ain't how the story ends.  
  
Now I see  
  
Those close to me,  
  
they were just fairweathered friends.  
  
You suckered everyone in sight.  
  
The promises that uphold the law.  
  
You may be top dog tonight.  
  
The bigger they come, the harder they fall.  
  
Thought you were so tough.  
  
You had it all under control.  
  
Now enough is enough.  
  
Gonna take back what you stole.  
  
Give it up 'cause now I'm back.  
  
(For our plan to succeed Kaiba must be taken out of the picture... permanently)  
  
(You'll never take me alive!)  
  
(Seto Kaiba will bother us no more ah hahahahahaha!)  
  
(I'm not going to give up Kaiba Corporation without a real fight. It's take over time, by me. I ATTACK WITH THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!)  
  
Thought you were so tough.  
  
You had it all under control.  
  
Now enough is enough.  
  
Gonna take back what you stole.  
  
Give it up 'cause now I'm back.  
  
(We're goin' in!)  
  
(Big brother! You're here! You're here!))  
  
"Hinoki, I suspect you are readying yourself for tomarrow?" Hiei asked.  
  
Hinoki jumped and nearly fell off the roof. She whirled around and saw Hiei sitting there, "You heard, huh?" she asked.  
  
Hiei nodded with a rare smile.  
  
Hinoki blushed, "You know... you should smile a little more. You look cute when you do." she laughed.  
  
Hiei felt himself blush as well, but he quickly changed the subject, "What other song do you plan to sing?" he asked. He was surprised this topic came out of his mouth. It was very unlike him to act like he cared.  
  
Hinoki sat down next to him and looked up at the moon, "It's a surprise. You'll find out." She said simply.  
  
Hiei looked at her and felt himself blush again when he saw the moonlight against her face. It was miraculous as it glistened against her skin.  
  
He felt his heart beat within his chest and he was afraid that if he remained she may hear it.  
  
He stood, "I best be getting back to bed. You should too." He advised.  
  
Hinoki turned and looked at him with a nod. "Of course. In a minute." She said, waving to him as ahe left.  
  
Note: Okay... yeah. Not very long because I'm growing short on this one. As soon as I stop having this cursed writer's block I'll update. If you blow by some ideas to cure this illness, that would be nice. Thanks. Hope you enjoy it so far. Leave some reviews if you will! Bye! 


	14. Singin' it up!

Disclaimer: Okay... gotta make this a quickie 'cause I wanna get this chapter over and done with 'cause I really wanna get to the good stuff! A good source of vitamin C! Oh Yeah! I do not own Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara or any of the other YYH cast. However, I do own Hinoki, Damien, and all the others that go with Hinoki, including the Light Tournament.  
  
The next morning, Hinoki was dressed in a black dress skirt that flared outward somewhat and a sleeveless t-shirt that was tight on her, zipped up in the front, revealed her entire washboard stomach, and had cute chibi bat wings on the back. Hinoki had put her hair up in the spiky ponytail once again.   
  
She also had taken off her black bladed katana and put on some black cloth cuffs that wrapped sround her wrists. She had black leather boots that ran up to her knees.  
  
When everyone saw this they were surprised Hinoki had something like this to wear.  
  
"Wow, Hinoki! You look like a super star!" Kuwabara swooned.  
  
"You think so? I don't know... I think the wings are a little much." Hinoki said, striking a pose.  
  
"The wardrobe is fine, we must get back to the arena so you can perform for that opening ceremony." Hiei said coolly.  
  
"Yes, Hiei-Sensei." Hinoki muttered.  
  
Yusuke leaned in to Kurama, "Is it just me, or have those two gotten a little close?"  
  
Kurama whispered back, "So you noticed it as well? I'm not sure what's going on... " Kurama replied.  
  
Back at the opening Ceremony, Hinoki prepared to sing her first song. Jury handed her the microphone once again, "Let's hope this time it doesn't rain." she shouted running away.  
  
Hinoki turned on the microphone and recoiled when she heard it revolt with an brief earshattering screech.  
  
Everyone in the crowd cringed, but recovered quickly.  
  
Hinoki was embarrassed.  
  
This was a song she heard Hiei sing once.  
  
Nonetheless, she put the microphone to her mouth and allowed the words to flow from it.  
  
"I can hear a whistling farther than yesterday.  
  
I collect the scattered pieces.  
  
I hold them tightly in my right hand, and softly close my eyes."  
  
Kurama was surprised by this choice of song. He never would have thought he'd hear Hinoki sing one of Hiei's songs.  
  
Kurama turned his head to look at Hiei. His eyes were wide and transfixed on Hinoki. He was obviously as surprised as Kurama.  
  
"Knife-like moonlight rains down on a night that freezes even the horizon.  
  
Alone in that wilderness, hugging my knee,  
  
I strain to hear the song of the wind."  
  
Botan turned to Hiei and Kurama and saw their expressions, "Have you two heard this song before?" She asked.  
  
Hiei's head jerked upright and turned to Botan. What was he going to tell her? That he had sung this song once at night when he had presumed Hinoki was asleep?  
  
Instead of answering he only shook his head and listened to his song being sung by another voice. A voice that was surprisingly soothing and put him at ease.   
  
"Those who do not know a sleepless night cannot become strong; that is the rule.  
  
I can hear a whistling farther than the stars and the skies.  
  
It's the words of someone's prayer. I hold them tightly in my right hand, and softly close my eyes."  
  
Yusuke was surprised by the lyrics. He wondered if maybe Hinoki was a songwriter too. He would have to remember to ask her when this was over.  
  
"A thing that's even sadder than lonliness is not realizing that lonliness no matter how freezing the night, under the earth warmth is hidden. Rather than being a bird that is trapped in a cage, I would become a nameless stone."  
  
Kuwabara started to cry as he listened to the lyrics. "I-It's so beautiful..." He sobbed.  
  
Yusuke smiled nervously('), "Get over it."  
  
"I can hear a whistling farther than yesterday. I collect the scattered pieces and hold them tightly in my right hand; I softly close my eyes."  
  
Hiei looked around and saw a few other demons crying at the song. He smirked, trying to hold in his laughter. He was still surprised that Hinoki would choose his song out of the thousands of others.  
  
"I can hear a whistling from a distant yesterday. It's the words of someone's prayer. And holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes. Holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes." Hinoki finished.  
  
By now most of the demons were crying in their seats.  
  
"Th-that s-song probably b-brought m-mo-mos-st demons to tears jus-ss-st listening to it. b-but we will eagerly await the next one, won't we fans?" Koto sobbed.  
  
"The next song I intend to sing is a song I choose to sing to someone in the stands. He is the one who requested this tournament be brought up early. He took everything from me, so I intend to give song to him as a warning." Hinoki said, glaring up at the glass box at the top of the stands.   
  
Every demon turned and looked at the box she was referring to. Inside they saw Shoken smiling sweetly down at Hinoki, who only glared daggers back.  
  
Disappear   
  
outta here  
  
It was time to pay my dues   
  
Never guessed  
  
that you'd be dressed  
  
in my clothes and in my shoes.  
  
You couldn't wait to move right in.  
  
If I were you I'd be concerned.  
  
Ain't no way you're gonna win.  
  
Betcha didn't count on my return.  
  
Thought you were so tough.  
  
You had it all under control.  
  
Now enough is enough.  
  
Gonna take back what you stole.  
  
Give it up 'cause now I'm back.  
  
On my own  
  
All alone.  
  
This ain't how the story ends.  
  
Now I see  
  
Those close to me,  
  
they were just fairweathered friends.  
  
You suckered everyone in sight.  
  
The promises that uphold the law.  
  
You may be top dog tonight.  
  
The bigger they come, the harder they fall.  
  
Thought you were so tough.  
  
You had it all under control.  
  
Now enough is enough.  
  
Gonna take back what you stole.  
  
Give it up 'cause now I'm back.  
  
(For our plan to succeed Kaiba must be taken out of the picture... permanently)  
  
(You'll never take me alive!)  
  
(Seto Kaiba will bother us no more ah hahahahahaha!)  
  
(I'm not going to give up Kaiba Corporation without a real fight. It's take over time, by me. I ATTACK WITH THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!)  
  
Thought you were so tough.  
  
You had it all under control.  
  
Now enough is enough.  
  
Gonna take back what you stole.  
  
Give it up 'cause now I'm back.  
  
(We're goin' in!)  
  
(Big brother! You're here! You're here!))  
  
When Hinoki finished the song, she completed the broadcast with her aura surrounding her. She poured out all of her energy to try and intimidate Shoken.   
  
He only smiled excitedly.  
  
The stadium began to shake under the strength of her aura. The glass that entombed Shoken shattered.  
  
Hinoki's aura faded when she heard a scream from inside.  
  
'Get ready, Shoken. I intend on winning this tournament, and claiming your head as a trophy.' Hinoki thought.  
  
Hinoki stepped down from the arena and into the stands. She turned to the others, "Let's go back, okay? No use staying here... " Hinoki said and continued walking off.  
  
Note: Yeah, I know it's short. But I just wanted to get this chapter done for now. Anyway, let everyone else know what's shakin' down here. Okay? Advertise on your stories if you will. Okay? And CCD, it would be nice to know if you are reading my fanfics or not. If you read this leave a Review. Then send me an e-mail because I have an Idea that may cool off your writer's block. Okay? Anyways, to the rest of you readers, please review this. Okay? Thankies. Hope to hear from you. And if you got MSN messanger, I'm always glad to hear from a fan of mine. Keep the e-mails and IMs coming! I love it! Any questions about the story e-mail them to me and I'll answer them. Must.... get.... sleep.... Summer Vacation.... finally... here....! (nod)... zzzz... (eyes droop)... zzzz.... (head tilts down).... snood.... zzzz.... 


	15. Unexpected Turns

Disclaimer: Yeah... anyway.... eh heh heh heh heh heh heh. So... um... Hinoki got done with her little stage thingy, and I am glad I got that past me. So... now we are getting into the actual tournament thingy. Yaay! Hurraaah! So... yeah. To conclude, I hope you enjoy the next chappie. Even if this one doesn't have what you are looking for yet. That comes in the next chapter.  
  
Kurama: Yume-Chan... you didn't do the disclaimer!  
  
Yume: Screw the %#&! disclaimer! I am NOT doing it! Read my lips! NOT... DOING... IT!  
  
Hiei: I think I made a friend...  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara: (Tackles her) SAY THE DAMNED DISCLAIMER!  
  
Yume: Get that red haired freak with the jagged voice off of me! He just wants an excuse to be on me! IN "THAT" WAY!  
  
Kuwabara: Okay Kurama, get off of her.  
  
Yusuke: Dumb ass, I think she meant you!  
  
Kurama: (Hits Kuwabara) I would never do that to Yume-Chan! However, you might.  
  
Kuwabara: (Falls off) Darn... I was soooo close.  
  
Yusuke: Now say the damn disclaimer.  
  
Yume: NO!  
  
Hiei: Yume-san does not own YYH, however that does not mean that she does not own any of the following: Hinoki, the light Tournament, Hinoki's human and demon family, and the black bladed katana.  
  
Yume: Meow! (Trying to drive my boyfriend insane. He hates it when I say Meow) MEEEEOOOOOW!  
  
Everyone except Hiei, Hinoki, and Genkai played cards.  
  
"Ha! Bingo!" Botan shouted, standing up and cheering.  
  
"Uhm... Botan? We aren't playing Bingo..." Keiko said.  
  
"Oh yes, right." Botan said with an embarrassed laugh as she sat back down.  
  
Hinoki and Hiei sat by the window, watching the rain fall. They had gotten caught in the rain on their way back.  
  
Kuwabara leaned into Yusuke and whispered in his ear, "Those two seem to be real close to each other, don't they?" Kuwabara asked, peering at Yusuke's cards.  
  
Yusuke turned his head to look at them, "Yeah. I guess so. They have been acting pretty similar lately. Wonder whats going on between them." Yusuke turned his head back and saw Kuwabara peering at his hand and smacked him. "Eyes on your own cards, jerk!"   
  
Kuwabara rubbed his head and looked at Kurama, "What do you think, Kurama?" he asked.  
  
Kurama looked at the two, "In a way, Hiei sort of raised Hinoki. Perhaps she learned to copy a few of his behavioral traits as well as some of his fire techniques." he observed.  
  
"That is a fine way to put it." Genkai said.  
  
Hinoki suddenly jumped up from the window much to everyone's surprise. "That's it! Rain or not, I'm getting out of here. I can't take the silent murmuring anymore." Hinoki shouted.  
  
Hiei stood up, "Hn. I was about to say the same thing myself. I believe it would be best to allow them discussing our matters alone." he said coolly, casting them a sidelong look.  
  
Hinoki exited the room, with Hiei close behind her.  
  
Yusuke and the others only stared in silence.  
  
Hiei shut the door behind him, leaving him and Hinoki alone in the hallway.  
  
Hinoki turned to him, "I'll be right back. I'm not going out in the rain in these clothes." she said.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes as Hinoki went into the girls' room to change.  
  
"I saw that, Hiei!" Hinoki shouted behind the door.  
  
When Hinoki came back out, she was dressed in a hooded cloak that she had folded back. Her hair was folded upward into a spiky hairstyle using a barrette. From the open area in her cloak she saw that she was wearing a loose black flaring skirt, zip up boots that ran past her knees, and a sleeveless black shirt with a white X on it. She wore pretty silver ring earrings decorated with fluffy black feathers. From the skirt he noticed a pair of thick flowing white ribbons.  
  
"Where do you plan on going?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing, mister-I-choose-to-wear-white-this-time-around!" Hinoki shot back, referring to his white sleeveless shirt tucked into a pair of white pants and a shimmering gold belt. He wore his usual shoes.  
  
Hiei looked at his own clothes then to hers.  
  
"This is not a contest of flare! What do you think this is, a date?" Hiei retorted desperately.  
  
Hinoki grinned, "If thats what you want."  
  
"No that's-I mean-grrr, let's just go!" Hiei shouted, waving his arms.  
  
Hinoki giggled and began to walk in front of him.  
  
Hiei only sighed heavily and silently cursed at how foolish he was in his response to Hinoki's teasing statement.  
  
(Yami Bakura: May Ma'at consume her harvest of vegetables from her garden this year.  
  
Yume: Um... Yami Bakura, Hinoki doesn't have a garden, Kurama does.  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh... Well then curse his garden!  
  
Yume: (Grabs a chair and chases him out with it) Get out of here before I make like my gym teacher and hang you by your arms over the third floor balcony!)  
  
Hinoki and Hiei walked down the street in the rain. "Here." Hinoki said handing him an umbrella.  
  
Hiei looked up at her, "Why so kind all of a sudden?" Hiei said cautiously.  
  
"What? Why are you so cautious. You're getting wet. We can't have you getting sick before the tournament starts. I have a hood, now take it." Hinoki snapped.  
  
Hiei realized she was right. He hated it when she was. He accepted it anyways and they continued on there way.   
  
Besides the saloon everything seemed more like home to Hinoki. The city that everyone, except for Hiei, had lived in.  
  
There were many things. There was an arcade, a dance club, a park, many resteraunts, and even a mall.  
  
"Well, we can't go to the park, due to the much needed rain." Hinoki said, holding out a hand and watching the rain gather in her palm.  
  
Hiei looked around, "Well, make up your mind. There is something not quite right about this place." he said with uncertainty.  
  
Hinoki cleared her throat and looked over to the Dance Club. It was labeled "Dance-topia."  
  
"Let us go to the dance club." Hinoki said.  
  
"Hn." Hiei retorted.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't dance!" Hinoki gasped.  
  
Hiei looked away with embarrassment.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll teach you. No wonder you wouldn't dance on the Dance Dance Revolution machine." Hinoki said sweetly.  
  
Hiei was a little bewildered. He hadn't seen this side of Hinoki before, at least not towards him for very long.  
  
Hinoki had begun to walk towards the dance club without an answer to Hiei.  
  
Hiei followed, regardless of the red hue to his cheeks.  
  
Once inside it was pure dark inside with many strobe lights and flashing lights of color that danced about. There was even some fog from a machine on the ground. There were thousands of serious dancers on the floor, and the source from all the light at the head of the floor.   
  
It was a DJ stage mounted with thousands of rotating lights. And in the center of the room was a disco ball.   
  
Music poured from the speaker system. The bass boomed like thunder throughout the room.  
  
Hinoki pulled of her cloak and watched everything around her.  
  
Hinoki gasped as her eyes grew large with delight.  
  
Hiei smirked as he watched this through the corners of his eyes.  
  
Hinoki turned to Hiei with an excited grin on her face. Her eyes seemed to dance with happiness and light.  
  
"C'mon Hiei! We gotta dance!" Hinoki said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the center of the room.  
  
Hiei blushed when she grabbed it.   
  
What was wrong with him, he was blushing an aweful lot with Hinoki around.  
  
He wasn't sure, but he could feel his heart race.  
  
It was an odd emotion he had never felt before.  
  
Probably just something he ate.  
  
As Hinoki led him through the crowd, girls smiled at Hiei despite their dates.  
  
Suddenly the song stopped and a slow song took it's place.  
  
Hinoki looked up and smiled, "Oh, good! This should be easy!"   
  
Hiei was confused at what she meant.  
  
The song 'A Thousand Words' began to play.  
  
Hinoki put Hiei's hands in the proper places. One on her waist, and the other on her hands. This was a little difficult. Luckily she was only 5'6" so Hiei didn't have to reach very much.   
  
"Now follow my steps. Then when you want, I'll let you lead." Hinoki explained.  
  
Hiei didn't respond. He could feel his cheeks grow hot and he growled with frustration.  
  
Hinoki started to lead the dance, but it wasn't long before Hiei understood and began to lead the dance on his own.  
  
When the song ended 'Real Emotion' took over and Hinoki had to teach him how to dance fast.  
  
"It's easy. Put a sway in your hips, and allow your feet to move on their own. The trick is, is to not watch your feet as you dance otherwise you will look peculiar. Another thing is to allow your arms to sway with your body, you can even let your head move. Just no doggy on the dashboard stuff." She explained once again.  
  
Hiei began to give it a try.  
  
Hinoki danced next to him to encourage him.  
  
Hiei was a quick learner and soon found the rhythm to his dance step.  
  
"Volunteers to dance on stage?" The DJ announced.  
  
"Well, looks like this red-haired wonder has volunteered. Perhaps he can encourage his date to dance as well?"  
  
Hinoki ran up to the DJ stage to see who it was who had volunteered. Hiei soon followed close behind her.  
  
Hinoki gasped when she saw it was Kurama. He was dancing remarkably.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know Kurama could dance like that!" Hinoki said in awe.  
  
Hiei crossed his arms huffily and for the first time, he felt strangely angry toward Kurama. Not the same kind of Anger that he felt when someone tested his patience, this was different. Similar to when Kurama and Hinoki walked down the street hand-in-hand.  
  
Kurama wore tight red pants and a strange brown jacket.  
  
Kurama noticed Hinoki and Hiei.  
  
He smiled at them, "Would you two like to dance as well?" he asked kindly, offering a hand.  
  
Hinoki nodded, "Sure!"   
  
Hiei scoffed, "Hn. No thanks. I have better things to do."  
  
Hinoki looked at him sadly. Hiei looked away to avoid her expression.  
  
He wanted to avoid any feelings of guilt that might clutch to his heart like a hand encased with a glove decorated with needles.  
  
Hinoki tried to dance with Kurama, but guilt ran through her mind constantly.  
  
She knew what she was feeling. She couldn't deny it anymore. The feelings only grew stronger.  
  
Hinoki stopped dancing and looked down at the floor.  
  
She was in love with Hiei.  
  
It wasn't the same puppy love that she had with Kurama. This was pure and strong.  
  
She jumped off the stage and began to walk out.  
  
"Hinoki, where are you going?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Out. I'll meet you back at the Saloon." She shouted over the music.  
  
She ran outside. "Hiei!" She called.   
  
No answer.  
  
"Hiei!" Hinoki called again.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hie-" Hinoki began to call, she was interrupted by a group of gangsters.  
  
"Pretty hot fox there, if I do say so myself." Said one teenage demon with brown hair.  
  
"Yeah... he looks good enough to eat." Said another.  
  
Members of the group chuckled.  
  
Suddenly a person came up from behind her and sprayed something in her eyes that made them burn(Pepper Spray). Her eyes watered and blurred her vision.  
  
"What class would you think, boss?" Said a demon teen with blonde hair.  
  
From the shadows came a platinum blonde haired demon teen, "I'd say a D to a C class at best." he chuckled. "What do you say boys? Shall we take turns having "fun" with her?"  
  
The rain had grown harder. Her barrette fell from her hair, causing it to hang loosely across her face.  
  
"I'm warning you. I'll give you a D class. I'll give you a first class... to Spirit World!" Hinoki bluffed.  
  
Her aim would be completely off due to the rain, not to mention she couldn't tell how many gang members there were.  
  
"Tch. It's a bluff. It has to be." Said a blurry figure.  
  
"Only one way to find out." It was the leader's voice.  
  
Hinoki saw the figure approach her rapidly.  
  
She charged up her energy and threw the blast at the blurry figure.  
  
But no dice as she felt herself get shoved down.  
  
She was dragged into a dark alley. They held her arms and legs.  
  
She struggled but she could not find her strength. What had they done to her? What were they GOING to do to her? She shivered as she thought of possibilities.  
  
(Here comes some sexual stuff so you might not want to read this part)  
  
Suddenly she felt herself being pinned to the ground and her panties being pulled off.  
  
She screamed and kicked.  
  
She felt a hand clasp over her mouth.  
  
Something was blocking her use of spirit energy.  
  
Suddenly she felt something glide in between her legs. She knew what it was, she wanted it to stop. She hoped this was a nightmare.  
  
She felt a rhythmic beating between her legs and the panting of a boy.  
  
She bit the hand that clasped her mouth shut.  
  
"HEEEELLLP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed.  
  
"You bitch!" Said a boy.   
  
She felt a sharp pain and blacked out.  
  
(End of Sexual part)  
  
When she awoke it was morning. She looked around and saw Hiei sleeping in a chair next to her bed, his head burried in his arms on a desk.  
  
Kurama slept on his back on the floor with a pillow under his head.  
  
Hinoki smiled at them. It was a nightmare.  
  
Suddenly she cringed when she felt a sharp pain in her neck.  
  
Then she noticed the bruised handmarks on her arms.  
  
It wasn't a dream.  
  
Tears formed in Hinoki's eyes and she began to cry.  
  
Kurama and Hiei awoke to her broken tears and were at her bedside in an instant.  
  
"What happened to me? Why couldn't I defend myself?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
"Those fools intoxicated you somehow and were able to temporarily block off all of your energy regardless of class." Hiei explained.  
  
"Who... who found me?" She asked them, tears still flowing freely from her eyes.  
  
"I had. I heard you scream when I left the dance club shortly after you had. I found the scene before me and took care of them quickly, unfortunately you had already blacked out." Kurama explained.  
  
"Th-thank you..." She muttered.  
  
"If you're worried about you becoming pregnant, don't worry, they hadn't finished with you when I got there." Kurama explained.  
  
"Hiei and I had gotten there to help Kurama when he had paged our room. Everyone was worried about you." Said Yusuke from the doorway.  
  
Hinoki's face distorted with sadness and she quickly embraced Hiei next to her. She cried into his chest as he stood next to her bed.  
  
Hiei was a bit surprised at this, but gently petted her head to calm her. His expression was gentle, as if he were doing this for Yukina.  
  
Kurama gave them a sad expression, perhaps out of pity. He turned to Yusuke and ushered him out. He then closed the door behind him to leave them alone together.  
  
"I'm so sorry I put you through this, Hiei! I have been so selfish. I never should have put you up to this!" Hinoki wept.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
  
Hinoki sobbed even more, "Hiei... I realize something now. And I am sorry I dragged you into all that last night. I realize, although you may not return my feelings, I am in love with you. I have been since the beginning, and the emotions only grew greater as time past."  
  
Hiei withdrew from her and stared in silent amazement.  
  
"Hiei, please don't be silent. Believe me when I say I love you." Hinoki said, wiping her tears.   
  
Hiei looked away, "I... don't know what to say...." he responded in a whisper.  
  
"You don't have to." She said. She got out of bed and walked toward him on unsteady legs.  
  
"All I can hope for would be for you to love me in return... " She said.  
  
She bent over and tilted his chin up to face her.  
  
"I love you with all my heart and soul, and I always will regardless of how you feel toward me. We will face Shoken together and defeat him together." Hinoki said. With an easy sweep she landed a perfect kiss on his lips.  
  
Hiei's eyes grew wide. (His first kiss! n.n)  
  
He struggled at first, but soon grew comfortable to it. It was a warm and gentle kiss.  
  
He felt a shiver run down his spine and make his feet stick to the floor.  
  
His heart fluttered with that kiss. It wasn't until after Hinoki had let go, was he able to move his feet again.  
  
"I can't." He said at last.  
  
"But why, Hiei?" Hinoki asked.  
  
"Kurama cares for you more than I do. He would be able to support you in a world that I could not. Even in his true form he could care for you more than I. It is best you love him instead of me." Hiei explained.  
  
"What life would be worth living if the one you love more than life itself is not there with you to share your happiness?" Hinoki argued gently.   
  
"A happy one. Especially if that person is one who has committed various crimes and is still not cleared for the crimes he has committed." Hiei said.  
  
"But Hiei-" Hinoki began to argue.  
  
"Don't come after me." He said at once. He jumped through an open window and ran off.  
  
"No! Hiei! Don't leave!" Hinoki cried. Tears began to run freely from her eyes again. She felt sick to her stomach as she felt a sharp pain in her chest.  
  
Kurama burst through the door and ran to her side. He held her tightly to his chest. He lulled her as she sobbed heavily. Rocking gently back and forth while hushing her crying. She cried Hiei's name over and over until she had fallen asleep and escaped the nightmare before her.  
  
Note: How do you like this one? Yeah, I know... it may not have been as good as the other ones, but at least Hinoki had confessed her love for Hiei. And guess what? Now she can't take it back. It's out there, like a stinky turd in the middle of the road. (EEEEEW!) Yeah... anyway... this one is finally finished. And next chapter the tournament begins. Hurraaah! What will Hinoki and Hiei say to each other in the tournament ring? All I can say is that it is going to be exciting! Yeah! I'll get started on that now..... or maybe not.... my hands hurt. Maybe I should go visit the Comber of Combing Mountain. BUM BUM BUM! (wolf howls) OOOOKKKAAAAAY! I am gonna get outta here before Tobue, Kiba, Tsume, or Hige come after me! Come on Yami Bakura! Oh! One more thing, what would you all think if I made an ask Hiei or Kurama section on my site? You can ask Hiei and Kurama about there roles in this story if you want! I'll give you the site address later if you like the idea. Check the review section and I'll leave it in a review for this story. Okay? See you later. 


	16. A Face from the Past

Disclaimer: This freakin' sucks! I mean, I have two guests over at my house, one of them knows Japanese even though he lived in China for most of his life and he is really nice and the other guy I don't know much about because my mom kept telling me about the other guy. Anyway, my brother had to be the pig he was and totally inhaled most of the food. Leaving next to nothing for me and everyone else. The guests were polite and brushed it off. I just wanted to smack my brother into next week. He %$#ing knows better! That stupid Bitch!  
  
Kurama: Settle down, Yume-chan. You'll make yourself sick, weak and faint if you keep your temper unbridled. Then your fans won't be able to read the next chapter to this intensifying story that you are writing.   
  
Yume: Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, red-head?  
  
Hiei: For one, we could restrain you by tying you to a chair. Or perhaps I could pull a few tricks of my own with my katana like I had with Yusuke. Holding his life in my hands.  
  
Yume: Just try it, Hiei! I'll banish you from the story!  
  
Hiei: See if I care.  
  
Yume: Well, if you really don't care I'll cut your Salary and everyone else's. If you are going to be an ass, then they will suffer as well.  
  
(Kuwabara, Yusuke, Shoken, and Kurama tower over Hiei with flames sprouting up behind them. Making them to look very intimidating. Hiei flinches and quivers slightly.)  
  
Hiei: eh...erm...eh... ; (twitch)  
  
Botan: (Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Shoken chase after Hiei throwing random objects at him, including clothes from the changing rooms.) Yume-kun does not own any of the original YYH cast. All of the characters you haven't heard of other than from this story are all from- My BRA! That's MY bra! Oh! Sorry, folks. From the positively superb imagination of Yume-kun. (Hinoki's panties land on Kurama's head as he still embarks on the chase after Hiei. A shirt lands on Botan's head, covering her face.)   
  
Hinoki: That's it! Someone went into my changing room and stole my clothes! (Comes out with just a towel on.) Who ever they are, they are going to be in a world of hurt.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke: (Stop running in midair, as if the scene was a picture. They stare at Hinoki and drool)OO;   
  
Keiko & Yukina: (Smacks Kuwabara and Yusuke) YOU TRAITORS!  
  
Kuwabara: But Yukina-san! You never realize that I love you in the series!  
  
Yukina: But still! We are going to be married in a week and you're gawking at another pretty girl! She's reserved for Hiei, remember!?  
  
Yusuke: I guess we forgot.  
  
Hinoki: Silly boys, these Trix are for men! (Walks up to Hiei, sits on knees and hugs him)  
  
Hiei: (As stiff as a wooden doll. Eyes take up half of his head and his face is as red as strawberries. You can't see his mouth because his eyes take up most of the room so it shows up as a little dot.) O.O;  
  
Hinoki: (Towel blows away from an unknown wind)  
  
All boys: (Eyes grow huge. Cheeks grow red.)OO  
  
Hiei: (Eyes stare at Hinoki)O.O (Steam shoots out from his ears)  
  
Koronue: Was that the lunch break whistle?  
  
Karasu: No, that was just Hiei getting hyper over Hinoki. (Sigh) I wish Kurama would pay that much attention to me. I mean, how much more love could I show? I mean, I tried to kill him.  
  
Koronue: Maybe that's why?  
  
Karasu: It's called tough love. See? Watch... (Walks up to Kurama and hits him with a paper fan) Bad, Kurama! Bad!  
  
Kurama: OW! Hey! Stop That!  
  
Karasu: See? Tough Love.  
  
(Meanwhile)   
  
All Boys: (Eyeballs fall off and bounce away like marbles)  
  
Girls: YUSUKE! KURAMA! KUWABARA!  
  
Yume: Yeah.... I'd best get this story going. TAKE YOUR PLACES PEOPLE!  
  
Hinoki awoke to a smiling Kurama. Her head was resting on his lap.  
  
"How are you feeling." He asked. His smile was grim and forced, but it gave Hinoki a little comfort.  
  
"That was a nightmare, wasn't it? None of it really happened." Hinoki said. She was hopeful, and she could feel her eyes welling with tears again. Oh, how foolish she must look. Crying every waking moment. She must have looked weak.  
  
Kurama shook his head, "If you are speaking of Hiei's rejection, No. It wasn't a dream. It really happened. Hiei should return soon. We have to be at the selection test very soon." he said.  
  
Hinoki looked down and sat up, "In that case, I should stop with my tears. I'm not a little girl anymore. My emotions should have nulled out long ago, but somehow they have rearisen. I'm not going to swoon over it any more. Hiei is dead to me now, whether he shows up as a teammate or not. I cannot let my feelings get in the way while I am in the ring."  
  
Kurama looked at her sadly, "Emotions can make you stronger, or weaker. It depends on how you choose to use them. As an enemy, or an ally. The choice is solely yours. If you look at how Yusuke had them, they were his asset, and yet they had also kept him from reaching his ultimate power during his fight with Toguro. Do you choose to use them? Or not? Either way they will be there whether you choose to admit it or not. Somehow they will find a way to be there."  
  
Hinoki looked at him, growing more and more irritated with each sentence, "I choose to ignore my emotions. I have had them secluded from my daily life until recently. I can control them again. No matter what you say. I won't let my emotions for Hiei get in my way. And if you choose to be in the way, you will be dead to me as well. Just another poor sap putting his life on the line. A goody-goody hero rising to the challenge."  
  
With those last words Hinoki left them and went to her room to change for the occasion.  
  
Kuwabara ended up needing to pound on Hinoki's door to get her to emerge from it.   
  
"Come on, Hinoki! We gotta go! Now!" Kuwabara shouted.   
  
The door opened in between Kuwabara's pounding.  
  
Kuwabara looked down and there was a female version of Hiei. Wearing Hiei's outfit was Hinoki. It was the gift Hiei had given to Hinoki.  
  
Kurama was taken aback by this and only stared in wonder.  
  
"Well.... why are you all staring at me?" Hinoki snapped with a nervous sweatdrop.  
  
"Sh-she's right. We'd best be going." Kurama said nervously.  
  
"Great, I always thought the group needed another Hiei." Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, just what this group needs." Kuwabara said frustratedly.  
  
"Just don't mess this up, dimwit." Genkai said, walking out of the room.  
  
"We'll be watching!" Botan said cheerfully.  
  
Once they had arrived outside of the forest boundaries that circled the stadium, they awaited further instructions from the committee.  
  
"Do you think Hiei will show up?" Yusuke asked Kurama.  
  
"I don't know. With the most recent events he has much to consider. It is hard to predict what exactly Hiei will do next." Kurama said.  
  
"He's probably off sharpening his katana or something not very important like that." Kuwabara said.  
  
Hinoki smacked him upside the head, "Hiei would always be ready to do something this important. He'll be here in the most dramatic moment." She assured them.  
  
"Hinoki!" Called a familiar voice.  
  
Hinoki turned her head in the direction of the source. It was Akubo!  
  
"Akubo! It's you!" Hinoki said sweetly.  
  
Her spirits were lifted a bit when she saw Akubo's smiling face. (Do you people remember Akubo? Go to chapter 11 if you don't.)  
  
"I hope you're ready to get started! I hope to see you in the ring!" Akubo said.  
  
"Yeah! Good luck to you! If you are ever in the human realm come drop by. I think you can trace me from my energy print, can't you?" Hinoki asked.  
  
"Well, of course. No problem. Good luck to you!" Akubo said with a wink as he walked off waving.  
  
"Save the luck for those who need it!" Hinoki shouted to him.  
  
"Good luck, Hinoki." Yusuke said smartly.  
  
"Wise ass... " Hinoki muttered.  
  
"Okay, teams! We need all team captains to shout out the team names present! Starting from right to left." Shouted Juri.  
  
"Team Mukete."   
  
"Team Notori."  
  
"Team Akubo."  
  
"Team Koyotua."  
  
"Team Akumu."  
  
"Team Toru."  
  
"Team Maio."  
  
"Team Koro."  
  
"Team Fukai."  
  
"Team Kuzaha."  
  
Hinoki heard the name Koyotua called out. It was her last name. She looked over in the direction it was called. She got a glimpse of a man with long auburn hair that was braided in split braids. He had two scars on his right cheek. He had clear blue eyes. He had a leather chacket vest that had torn sleeves. He had tight blue jeans on, and a chain hung from the belt loops. He had a black band around his muscular arm and a black bandanna on his forehead that kept his bangs out of his eyes. He wore black boots(The guy sounds hot, doesn't he?).   
  
The man felt eyes on him and turned to see Hinoki. He obviously recognized her and stared right back, directly into her golden eyes.  
  
"Hinoki, what is it you see?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hinoki looked away. Her focus remained hard.  
  
"Nothing... " She responded.  
  
'If that man is my father, as I expect... this course should be as easy for him as for me.' She thought.  
  
"Hinoki, before we begin may I ask to have your katana?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hinoki was surprised by this request, "Why do you ask, Kurama?" She asked.  
  
"Because. I believe it is wise to test your strength without a weapon. Hiei did not teach you many skills without a weapon." Kurama said.  
  
"Yes he did." Hinoki said.  
  
"Nonetheless, I'd still like to test you." Kurama said.  
  
Hinoki slid the glove off of her arm. She handed it to Kurama.  
  
"There. Happy?" She asked.  
  
"Ecstatic." Kurama replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Fun for all, the test is about to start so shut up." Yusuke said.  
  
"Mind if I tag along for the ride?" asked a familiar voice behind Hinoki.  
  
Hinoki whirled around and saw Hiei standing there with a grin.  
  
"You stupid, gothic cronie. I knew you'd show up like the idiot you are. Now get ready." Hinoki spat(Someone has anger management problems).  
  
"Hn." Hiei replied.  
  
"I'm so glad to see us all getting along so well. Good times." Yusuke said.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Urameshi and concentrate on the battles to come... Jackass." Hinoki snapped.  
  
"Okay, Hinoki! You need to cut the attitude. Urameshi didn't say anything to you, so why are you being so crabby?" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Hn. It's none of your business, kono mushikera me!" Hinoki snapped.  
  
"Uh, team Akumu... we are about to begin so if the shouting would stop..." Juri said.  
  
"Tell that to the Shi-tappa." Hinoki said.  
  
"Er... yes. Hipome.... Hajime!" Juri shouted.  
  
The fighters ran into the forest in different directions.  
  
They had to, it was a part of the rules.  
  
Hinoki was in a deep part of the forest.  
  
"Shit. So much for taking a straight path. I think I've been making zig zags along this damned path." Hinoki muttered to herself.  
  
'With my katana gone I'll have to be careful on how I use my energy.' Hinoki thought to herself.  
  
She suddenly heard a brush in the bushes and by reflex she jumped into the tree nearest to her(Come on, they're all over the place. I mean, it is a forest afterall).  
  
She waited silently as a figure appeared through the bushes.  
  
The person had long silver hair, golden eyes and white fox ears.  
  
He wore a white muscle shirt and thin white hammer pants.  
  
He had a fluffy white tail protruding from his pants.  
  
Hinoki couldn't help but blush at this beautiful creature.  
  
Suddenly her feet lost their grip on the treebranch and she began to fall to the ground.  
  
She felt herself stop in midair. Her eyes were shut tight, but she soon opened them to find herself in the arms of the fox demon she had seen earlier.  
  
"It seems falling is your strong point when up in highest of places." He said.  
  
Hinoki blushed a beet red and struggled out of his arms.  
  
"Who a-are you!? I didn't see you registered with any team!" Hinoki shouted.  
  
"Quiet, or they will hear you. I am registered with your team." The creature said. "My name is Yoko."  
  
Hinoki suddenly came to a realization, "Not... the Yoko from my bed time stories. The one who was sadly captured and thought to be dead for nearly fifteen years!?"   
  
Yoko seemed pleased, "Ah, I am so glad you have heard of me. Yes, I am that Yoko. But you know me in my more human form as Kurama."   
  
Hinoki's eyes grew wide, "The one who... I know as Kurama is truly Yoko? But... Yoko was just a fairytale that I was told by demons who took me in when I was little. When I was on my missions. I admired that creature, but knew he could never exist! YOU CAN'T BE YOKO!"   
  
Something in Yoko's eyes said that he wasn't lying. She could feel her world around her swirling about, like a Twirl-a-whirl ride. She then blacked out.  
  
She awoke to see Yoko watching over her, "I see you're finally awake." he said softly.  
  
"H-how long have I been out.... Y-Y-Yoko...?" Hinoki stammered.  
  
"Hinoki, do not force yourself to say my name if it makes you uncomfortable. If you feel better, just call me Kurama." he said.  
  
"No! I want to say your name! It has been my dream since I was a child to be able to be at the King of Thieves' side! Like an accomplice." Hinoki shouted.  
  
Yoko smiled and leaned in to her. He closed his eyes gently and pressed his lips against Hinoki's.  
  
Hinoki closed her eyes, but when she did she saw Hiei's face. His rare smile that he had never given anyone but her the pleasure to see.  
  
Hinoki withdrew from the kiss, "I'm sorry... I'm not ready." She said.  
  
Yoko sadly smiled, "Of course. When you're ready. It's getting late. You should rest." He said.  
  
Hinoki lay back down and closed her eyes. She felt Yoko's warm arms wrap around her and hold her tightly, keeping her safe and warm. It cradled her to sleep. Without her knowledge, tears of sadness rolled down her cheeks as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Note: I'm sure you all would like the site address to ask the characters questions. If I give it to you, you have to promise to join the site. Believe me, you will like it. I'm having a site decorator fix it up.... or one of my friends who likes to be a site decorator. Here it 


	17. Surprises

Disclaimer: Hey fans! How are you all? Sorry if I'm not in a happy mood and seem pretty lonely. But two weeks just passed as you can tell and my BF came here to visit for that time and now he's gone. I feel like crap, I'm so depressed. Anyways, I'm glad you all are enjoying my chapters. This baby is nearly at it's end, and I am happy to keep you people guessing like this just for fun. You know? Anyways, I do not own YYH and so on so forth. I do own Hinoki and everyone else that doesn't show up in the YYH series. You got a problem with that, too bad. Anyways, I got a flippin' e-mail from some weird person asking me if I was a girl. I'm guessing it was a guy, because I don't think some girl would ask me that. And with as many people I've been getting on my MSN I feel like a superstar writer or something. It's flippin' cool and weird at the same time. A double wammy!  
  
Kurama: Whoever this BF person is, he sure must be important to her to cause her this much emotional unbalancement. I see at least four different emotions in that speech she put there.  
  
Hiei: I wonder what the name might be of the man who created such a miracle.  
  
Yume: That was mean, I shouldn't tell you his name... his name is Tokeshi.  
  
Kurama: Is that a screen name or something?  
  
Yume: Yes... but it is also a nickname I give him too. Besides Jer' Bear.  
  
Karasu: How sweet. A lover. Oh Kurama, give me a pet name too!  
  
Yume: Not here, you guys.   
  
Kurama: Yes, I'm not even able to bend that way.  
  
Karasu: But who was it that came to whom's dressing room just the other da-  
  
Kurama: Another word and you will suffer the same fate as Gourmet.  
  
Karasu: Just the other day wearing Hinoki's clothes!  
  
Hinoki: HE WHAT! YOU BASTARD! (chases him around the set)  
  
Karasu: Oh... look at Kurama-chan run. He has such a cute run when he's scared.  
  
Yume: For God's sake. (rubs forehead) I am so glad Yoko is the one taking the set in this scene. After that... I know Hinoki will have a hard time holding in her anger while acting with him. (Kurama runs frantically while Hinoki chases after him with a newly found blowtorch) OO; Where she found that, I will never know...  
  
Hiei: Perhaps they should take up track...   
  
Yume: Perhaps they should take up getting their asses on set. PLACES PEOPLE! And Hinoki, gimme that blowtorch before you hurt someone... like Kurama... he is an actor too, na no da!  
  
Hinoki awoke to find that the fabled Yoko from legend had disappeared on her.   
  
"Yoko!" She shouted slightly.   
  
There was no reply, wxcept for the cheerful chirp of the songbirds in the trees.  
  
"Yoko!" Hinoki tried again.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"YOKO!" She called once more, now walking around looking for him.  
  
As she walked through a few tree branches she felt something grab onto her ankle and pull her into the hot spring below.  
  
Once she had gotten to the surface, she took in fresh air and cough out the water that had managed to leak into her lungs.  
  
She looked around for who had pulled her into the spring and found no one. She climbed out and shook herself dry.  
  
Perhaps there was nothing that had grabbed her, perhaps it was only in her mind. Suddenly it occurred to her that this was the same hotspring she had been to when Hiei and Kurama had rescued her.  
  
"Strange coincidence... I'm sure." Hinoki reassured herself.  
  
It was long, and seemed hard. Once it landed before her, she had realized it was her katana and sheath.  
  
In an instant it was back on her arm.  
  
"If Hiei can fight with a katana, why can't I? If I have to prove how strong I am, I just won't use it while I am in here." Hinoki said happily.  
  
Something else suddenly fell from the trees. And it wasn't another katana. This time, Hinoki saw a familiar face she didn't want to see. It made her heart tear into peices.  
  
It was Hiei.  
  
(I could be a real jackass and end it there, but I won't because I haven't written in two weeks and need to update big time!)  
  
"You fool! Why are you here. Do you realize in this clearing you could be easily found by enemy teams?" Hiei shouted angrily.  
  
"You should talk, shrimp! You're so loud, it didn't take me long to find you again." Said a voice from behind Hinoki.  
  
Hinoki turned around. There was a strange looking boy there. He didn't appear very strong. But still, something wasn't quite right about him. Something seemed out of place.  
  
"Shit." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Ha! You have no place to yell at me now, do you Hiei? You should practice what you preach before you lecture me about common sense." Hinoki laughed.  
  
It was good to have payback, but being so cruel to Hiei only made her heart throb even greater.   
  
Hinoki was used to pain physically. But not emotionally.  
  
"Yes, and to make sure you and I have a fair one on one fight, I'll just make sure girly over there is tied up nice and tight." said the demon boy.  
  
Hinoki felt herself being lifted from the ground. She flew up against a tree and sprit energy chains were wrapped around her, tying her to the tree.  
  
"Hinoki! Are you alright?" Hiei asked.  
  
Hinoki cringed, "Yeah. I'm fine."   
  
"There. Now then, Hiei. Shall we continue where we left off?" He asked.  
  
Hiei slowly unsheathed his katana and poised it for attack.  
  
Hinoki was brought to a realization as she saw the fiery determination in his red eyes.  
  
A blue aura embroidered Hiei's body as he prepared to strike.  
  
"Ah! Perhaps you are stronger than I had originally thought." The demon boy had said with excitement.  
  
"Oh please! I could kick your ass in a nanosecond!" Hinoki shouted angrily as she struggled.  
  
"Shut up! This isn't about you and me, it's between me and him. So stop struggling and watch your friend get murdered." The demon boy said with an angry face.  
  
Hinoki recognized his face. It was the same face she had gotten when she was in battle. But this demon boy was only slightly older than her.  
  
He had orange hair and red eyes. He wore black, and his short hair had spiked itself like a cat. His eyes had become cat-like and angry. His canines had grown into fangs.  
  
"A... Neon... demon?" Hinoki whispered.  
  
(I'm borrowing this from Crescent Moon because I suck at songs. Bare with me.)  
  
If he was, he would know the lullaby. It originated from one of the first Neon Demons. He had fallen in love with a human princess. She was the most beautiful in her kingdom. As a child, she had made a vow to marry him. But as time passed she had forgotten about it.   
  
So when she hadn't gone to marry the demon like she had said she would, the demon went to marry her.   
  
In rage, the princess's father sent his soldiers to the demon's lair not far from there, in the depths of the mountains.  
  
When the soldiers had gotten there, they had killed the demon and given the princess his head as a gift.  
  
But ever since then, many Neon Demons had been angry at humans for doing that to their family.  
  
Before his death, he had sung a song to the princess that calmed her. But it wasn't finished, so after his death the princess had come up with the last verses herself.  
  
Hinoki took a deep breath and sung sweetly as Hiei and the Neon Demon's fight broke out.  
  
Hiei was already hurt and bleeding. So it was a good idea to sing the lullaby. Besides, if he was or wasn't, she had a surprise to give him anyways.  
  
"Princess, Princess, Why do you cry? In a forest painted by the setting sun. I made a promise to a demon boy that when the full moon ascends the sky in ten I'll become his bride." she sang.  
  
The fight had stopped.  
  
The demon boy clutched his head and let out an earshattering scream.  
  
"Th... The lullaby?" He shouted.  
  
Hinoki stopped singing.  
  
"You know of it, then." Hinoki said.  
  
"Of course I do. All demons of my type know of... " Suddenly in midsentence he realized what he had said and was brought to a realization.  
  
"You... You're a Neon Demon? Like me?" He asked.  
  
"Yup! I am. I assume you are too, since no other knows of our lullaby. Or has heard the full version. There are few humans who do, but they are human and we know who are human or not." Hinoki explained.  
  
"Yes. But i was told that my race was rare, near extinction." He said.  
  
"We are. Which is why I'm surprised you are of my race." Hinoki said.  
  
"I was in a battle. If you don't mind, I will kill this insidious leech." Hiei said.  
  
"If you do, I will aim the lullaby at you and cause your head to explode." Hinoki growled.  
  
Hiei silenced himself.  
  
"Can you let me down?" She asked.  
  
"Of course." He said kindly.  
  
The chains disappeared from Hinoki's body and she fell to the ground.  
  
"What is your name?" The demon boy asked.  
  
"Hinoki. And yours?" Hinoki asked.  
  
"My name is Oni. It's short for Papioni." Oni explained.  
  
"I see. Papioni... as in Dragon?" Hinoki asked.  
  
"Yes. Papioni is Dragon in our language. I had almost forgotten that." Oni said.  
  
Hinoki and Oni had discussed many different matters, until finally they had decided that they wouldn't kill one another until the tournament had broken out in full bloom.  
  
Oni had left them and Hiei and Hinoki were left alone.  
  
"It's best that we continue on our way to the tournament grounds." Hiei said.  
  
"Hn. You can go it alone. I don't need your help." Hinoki growled.  
  
Hiei took off without Hinoki and without hesitation.  
  
Hinoki had also taken off on her own and was able to make it to the forest's end in time for the beginning of the tournament.  
  
Only a few teams made it out alive, and the others were recovered and sent home.  
  
The teams that passed were Team Mukete, Notori, Akubo, Koyotua, Nozomu, and Akumu.  
  
The others were sent home.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! We have our six teams that have succeeded in escaping the forest. These are the most worthy of fighters and are going to be competing for the Light Tournament title." Juri announced.  
  
'Now all I have to do is figure out how to win it.' Hinoki thought.  
  
Note: Yeah... kinda boring... but you met some pretty cool people, eh? Oh... and to all you authors out there... Oni is up for use. Character for hire, to say in the least. All I ask is to be told what story you're putting him in so I can read it and what he'll be doing in it. I don't care. If you want a totally graphic explaination of what he looks like, it can be done. If you want me to read your works, don't bug me about it either. I'm trying really hard to get this story done so I can take a break on it for awhile and get going on some other stuff. Only during my break will I read your stories. Maybe in my freetime too, but don't bug me about it. Okay? See ya!  
  
Oni: Please! I don't mind doing some work. It's like a chain story. One character linked to a whole bunch of other stories done by other authors. Cool huh? Anyway... Yume-chan is going to be very busy on this sort of thing.  
  
Yume: And to those of you who asked, Yume is a pen name that I like and will be referred to it from now on, I hope you don't mind. See you! 


	18. Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah... laugh all you want, you meanies. Obsessive much? Anyways... I have been grounded from the computer due to an accident that was completely my fault, as everyone in the house says. But, I'm not going to get into that right now. Anyways... I do not own YYH. Yes, be amazed... I said it. And for some unforseen reason, Kuwabara has gotten his own talk show called Yukina Forever... why do I feel like I'm going to be sick?  
  
Hiei: Because when you say 'Yukina Forever' and think of Kuwabara you literally (gags) begin to gag.  
  
Kurama: Yume-chan... will I show up now?  
  
Yume: Yes, Kura-chan. You will.  
  
Kurama: She called me Kura-chan!  
  
Yume: It's going to rain and it smells like fish outside. A sea of torment is coming fast.  
  
Shigure: Good analogy.  
  
Yume: (Pushes Shigure out of the story) You belong in the Fruits Basket fanfictions. Get out of here. If it were Yuki or HatsuHaru, I'd be going easy on them and allowing them to stay. Anyway... places people.  
  
Big gay Al: They're having a sale at Merve's!  
  
Koto had been introducing the teams to the crowd. "First up is Team Akumu versus the Team Mukete."  
  
"I hope you are all ready." Hinoki said softly.  
  
"You needn't worry about us." Hiei responded.  
  
"Yes, we are as ready as we will ever be. It is you we are most concerned about." Kurama said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah. How are you holding up there. You aren't going to go into a nervous breakdown on us, are you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'll put what Hiei said into similar words for my own use. You needn't worry about me. All I want is to slaughter Shoken and take down anyone who stands in my way." Hinoki said. Her eyes were strangely hued. They seemed glazed, cold and dead. As if detached from the world before her.  
  
As the doors opened for them to enter the Arena, they were all disgusted to see their loved ones hanging from the ceiling by ropes. Demons stared to the hanging humans and demons like meat on a stick.  
  
"The demons have manifested themselves like sharks to an open wound, just in hopes of being able to tear off an arm or a leg." Hiei said in disgust.  
  
"Shoken's true nature has arisen in full bloom." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah, and he isn't very nice, either. Just look at what they've done to Yukina." Kuwabara said.  
  
"He's a psychotic imbecile bent on the destruction of all three worlds. And yet these demons have their eyes set on food." Hinoki said calmly.  
  
"How can you be so calm after what he's done to your family?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What good would anger do now? Blindly getting angry at everyone in my path? No... I think I'll save my anger for the person I'm up against." Hinoki said in her calm monotone voice.  
  
"Presenting Team Akumu! And the challengers, Team Mukete!" Juri announced.  
  
All the demons despised Team Akumu and threw disgusting waste at them.  
  
Yusuke growled and shouted in anger at them, "Hey! We're the ones saving your sorry asses, so stop already with the theatrics, will ya!?"  
  
"Yusuke, what good will a temper do you right now? They won't listen to you, no matter what. I'm certain Shoken has threatened for them to interfere like this, so don't waste your breath. You never know how much that could save you." Hinoki explained.  
  
"Team captains, please step forward to decide the fight's terms." Juri said calmly into her microphone.  
  
Hinoki and a silver haired demon with blue eyes stepped forward.  
  
"How about a free for all? I would really like these fights to pick up the pace." Hinoki asked.  
  
"That sounds decent. But how about a Hit or miss type of battle. If you win one you get to fight another, and this cycle continues until you're spirit energy runs out. Then you decide who takes the fight soon after." The silver haired demon offered.  
  
"Interesting. Sounds like fun. I'll see you on the battle field." Hinoki said mischievously.  
  
"I look forward to it." The silver haired demon smirked.  
  
"I'm calling the silver haired demon." Hinoki said.  
  
"That's nice. Then I'm calling the first fight." Yusuke announced.  
  
"No, Yusuke. I insist the first fight be mine." Hiei said.  
  
Before anyone could argue, Hiei was in the ring.  
  
"And fighting for Team Akumu is Hiei." Koto announced.  
  
A demon with blue hair and icy blue eyes stepped forward.  
  
"And for Team Mukete is Kutou." Koto announced once again.  
  
"Let the first match of the Light Tournament Begin!" Juri shouted.  
  
"I know all about you, Hiei the Swordsman. I know who your sister is, I know your fire tactics and I know all about your unnatural Jagan eye. Which is why I am fully prepared to fight you." Kutou crowed.  
  
"Do you now? Then, why don't we put your theories to the test." Hiei said confidently. He quickly unsheathed his katana and swung it at Kutou, trying his hardest to quickly kill him.  
  
Kutou raised a shield of ice to block Hiei's attack.  
  
Fire lept from Hiei's hand and quickly melted a hole in the wall, which allowed Hiei to jump through. Hiei's blade sliced at Kutou, who jumped back in time to avoid a deep gash across the chest. But that does not mean he had escaped unscathed.  
  
A large cut leading from his chest to his hip bled vigorously.  
  
Kutou chuckled, despite the anguishing pain he was experiencing, "I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt me?"  
  
Hiei growled irritatedly.  
  
Kutou smirked and charged at Hiei, forming a sword from ice on his hand. Similar to Touya's.  
  
Hiei blocked his thrust with his own blade, and the sword fighting had raged on for awhile.  
  
Constant rotation between the two. Exchanging offense with defense and then exchanging again.  
  
Soon, Kutou's blade had broken and Hiei had gotten a clean swipe with his katana.  
  
Kutou was bleeding heavily from the deep wound on his chest, which had now becom a cross shape. But he ignored it like the warrior that was within him.  
  
Like Hiei, he too laughed at his own pain. Defying his own weakness.  
  
'A fool.' Hiei thought.  
  
"Perhaps I should ease your suffering by killing you now." Hiei offered.  
  
"A kind and generous offer. Is this the great swordsman Hiei showing sympathy for his prey?" Kutou teased.  
  
Hiei only growled again.  
  
A large and deadly cold wind had surrounded them, enveloping them in a winter arena. The wind created a forcefield around the arena.  
  
"Now then, shall we get down to business? I know the wind around us cannot harm you like an ordinary mortal or demon outside your species. You are a fire apparition, no? Thus your blood makes you involuntarily strong against cold weather." Kutou beamed with pride. This was unusual.  
  
It was as though he was proud of Hiei for being this strong. "Why don't you just attack me and stop sputtering out nonsense like a fool." Hiei snapped.  
  
"As you wish." Kutou smirked.  
  
Blades of snow and ice glowed in his hands and darted toward him with precision. Each one nicked Hiei enough so that he bled.  
  
Hiei cringed in pain.  
  
"If I hadn't made this winter wonderland, those wouldn't have hurt so much as they did. Your blood is freezing under these harsh consitions isn't it." It wasn't a question.  
  
Hiei didn't answer. He ignored the stinging pain, "What about you, infadel? You are bleeding far worse than I, and yet you don't cringe. What is so special about you then?" he asked snappishly.  
  
"Well, of course. My blood doesn't have a freezing point like yours. The temperature in this arena right now is -106 degrees Farenheit. Well below the freezing point of your blood, which I believe is at -85 degrees Celsius."  
  
"Oh no! Hiei!" Hinoki screamed from the sidelines.  
  
"Oh don't worry. You're little demon princess will be next. Once you're out of the way, we'll defeat her and have our way with her. Then, she will be left hanging from this stadium's ceiling like her insect human family." Kutou laughed.  
  
Hiei's heart beamed with a raging verocity that he hadn't experienced since Yusuke had been killed. All pain was numbed within and he lunged forward at full speed, so fast that Kutou's eyes could not comprehend it.  
  
Hiei sliced his body into eighteen sections with only ten slices.  
  
Kutou's blood had spilled onto the arena floor and crystalized into a beautiful red gem.  
  
They called it the ice apparition's heart.  
  
Hiei picked it up and walked away, taking the heart as his prize for the easy win.  
  
Hinoki walked up to Hiei but stopped short, she knew he could take care of himself. Besides, she would have to fight eventually and such things could not distract her right now.  
  
Kurama's fight was next.  
  
Note: Yeah, yeah. A shortie. But with school here and with all that has been going on, I think this will have to do. I'll update as soon as possible, but I need you to review the chapters so far. No more of this "silence is golden" crap. I need answers! Reviews! I need them.... now! Reviews are like my chocolate! So feed me, damn you! Oh! I'm actually doing well in school this year. I'm not scrambling my brain so much for chapter ideas like before. Now I have the entire scenerio planned out! Mwahahaha! Conspiracy against you all.... for what, I don't know. But anyways... just to have some fun I want to know what kind of demon you would want to be, what your japanese name would be and hair and eyes color would be. Maybe even what your weapon would be. Like katana, whip, scythe, daggers, etc. You know the whole thing. You might just see your character on TV! OO Well, maybe not that huge.... but at least in my story here. I need character ideas for this tournament. You know? Okay... done with my ranting. Bye Bye! 


	19. Another Victory

Disclaimer: Yeah... just so everyone knows, those people hanging from the stadium are not being hung around the neck. Ropes are ties to their arms and the ropes is tied to the ceiling so they are hanging there like that. They are NOT dead.  
  
Kurama: (sigh of relief) Phew... I thought I would have live on my own.  
  
Yume: You liar. You know you wouldn't have to do that, not so long as Hinoki was around. Besides, I'm sure you find it within your power to convince Hinoki to allow you to stay with her.  
  
Hiei: That imbecile.  
  
Yume: What's this Hiei? Getting jealous? Or is this maybe a hint of worry that you may not be around long enough to keep Kurama from his approaches on Hinoki?  
  
Hiei: I-I don't know what the hell your sputtering on about! Not in the least.  
  
Yume: Yes you do. But before I spoil anything, I think I should get on with the story.  
  
Hiei:(piece of paper falls from his pocket)  
  
Yume: (picks it up) Aaaaw! How cute! Its a photo of Hinoki when she was sleeping during his training. And look! Hiei's kissing her! Who took this picture?  
  
Kurama: I believe Yusuke did that offset.  
  
Hiei: (whirls around and desperately tries to snatch it)  
  
Hinoki: (walks in blowdrying her hair and notices the photo) What is that? That isn't THE picture, is it?  
  
Hiei: (gulps)  
  
Yume: The one with you sleeping in it and Hiei kissing you?  
  
Hinoki: Huh? Let me see that! (snatches photo and gasps) H-He kissed me offset? (Looks at Hiei)  
  
Hiei: (quivers)  
  
Hinoki: (forces a kiss on him) So sweet Hiei. I love you.  
  
Yume: --; And here I thought they were going to fight.  
  
Mukuro: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Yume: (chases Mukuro around armed with a wet noodle and a stick) I'll kill ya! I'll murder ya and your family! AAAAAH! Die Bitch, Die!  
  
Yusuke: "A" for effort.  
  
Kuwabara: Not good enough. "F" minus minus.  
  
Kurama had stepped into the ring only to be halted by Juri. "I'm sorry, but according to the terms your captain has agreed upon, Hiei must remain fighting until he has either died, stayed down or remained outside of the ring for more than ten seconds."  
  
Hinoki growled and shouted, "Well, can't you see that he's badly injured, you idiotic moron!"  
  
Juri got angry, "Shut up, you hussy! I know what I'm talking about when I say that Hiei has to remain fighting!"  
  
"Shut your mouth, you dirty slut! You know that he's hurt! You just wanna see him get hurt even more than before!" Hinoki shouted angrily.  
  
"Uh, Juri... keep in mind that she is a fighter and could ring your neck faster than you could pin the tail on the donkey demon." Koto said.  
  
Random donkey demon shouted angrily, "Hey!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry. Didn't mean for you to be such an ass (corny joke)." Koto whispered.  
  
Hiei stepped forth again onto the arena, "If those are the terms then so be it." Hiei said.  
  
"Are you sure your willing to fight again Hiei? After all, you did get injured fiercly in your last battle." Kurama said worriedly.  
  
"A little blood spatter won't kill me Kurama, it never has." Hiei explained.  
  
"True. Then I should assume this match is in good hands?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"Don't get killed, Hiei. You know who expects you to come out of this alive more than the four of us." Kurama said.  
  
Hiei didn't answer.  
  
"I hope you two are finished discussing you plans for coffin designs. Because I would rather get on with the execution." Said Hiei's next opponent.  
  
Kurama exited without saying another word.  
  
"You needn't worry. We were only discussing where to leave your body. We wouldn't be planning any coffins for scum like you." Hiei snapped.  
  
"How clever. Strong and witty. Bravo, Hiei." Chuckled the demon.  
  
"And you are...?" Hiei growled.  
  
"My name is of no consequence. I think you should see it fit to consider me just another enemy." Said the demon confidently.  
  
"Funny," Hiei smirked, closing his eyes. "You look more like a victim."  
  
"For team Akumu is Hiei.... again. For team Mukete is Heero! Begin!"  
  
Hiei began again with his katana. He charged at the demon, Heero.  
  
Heero formed a black sheild in front of him with just a sweep of his palm.  
  
The sword clanged and Heero was on the defensive immediately. His face was plastered with null emotion. He seemed to be enjoying the defensive for the most part.  
  
The clash of swords echoed as Hiei continuously tried to see a way around his defensive.  
  
Finally, "If this is the best you can do, then I pity you." Hiei said cunningly.  
  
"Oh really? I believe that was supposed to be my line." Heero mocked.  
  
"Is this the full extent of your power? I don't see why you don't get on the offensive." Hiei said swiftly.  
  
"Ah, and yet you don't even know the true potntial of my shadow power? I can use shadows to protect me from harm, and they can be used in other ways as well." Heero explained. 


	20. New Truths

Disclaimer: Yeah... shut up already. I get it. I don't own YYH or any of the characters in the actual series. But I do own Hinoki and the other people that didn't show up in the manga or the series. Oh yeah! And just so all you fans know... I'm writing a book that is similar to anime style but in actual novel form. I think you'd all enjoy it. If it is anything like I picture it to be, I think you'd all like it big time. I cannot tell you what the name of it is going to be or tell you what it will be of. If you can round up at least ten more people to read and review my YYH stories... then I will give you a preview later on. Perhaps on the next and last saga of this story. Yes... there will actually be on last saga of this story before I actually quit on this YYH story. The I am going into Fruits Basket... or even Samurai Deeper Kyo. I'll let you all vote on that one. When I'm finished should I go into Fruits Basket or SDK?  
  
Kurama: NOOOO! Yume-chan is leaving us! TT  
  
Yume: Don't worry, Kura-chan! You'll always be able to visit the Fruits Basket or SDK section.  
  
Kurama: (sparkle sparkle background) Really? (smiles)  
  
Hiei: Either way... I don't care.  
  
Yume: You can come too, Hiei!  
  
Yusuke: It feels like you're telling us your moving or something.  
  
Yume: To a point... I am. I'm leaving the YYH section onto a new one. The fans get to choose me new temporary home. I'm a loner and a wanderer like Hiei. Never bound to stay in the same place for long.  
  
Kuwabara: How are you gonna decorate your new room?  
  
Yume: I'm going to hang Mukuro dolls on crusafix crosses, and have voodoo dolls in the shape of Mukuro, and write "Die Mukuro" on everything in pigs blood. I hear that if you do that, the person will be eternally damned and cursed.  
  
Hiei: Sounds interesting. (Gets a few ideas and eyes Kuwabara)  
  
Kurama: I think, Yume-chan.... that I should help you decorate... no blood writing or voodoo dolls.  
  
Yume: Crusafix dolls?  
  
Kurama: Sure.... why not?  
  
Mukuro: NOOOOOOOOOOO! TT  
  
Hinoki: DIE! DIE! DIE! (Chases after Mukuro with a sausage)  
  
Hiei: We can tie Kurama to the couch again!  
  
Yume: And light it on fire!  
  
Kurama: O.O;  
  
Yume: On with the show!  
  
Hiei knew that if he could just get Heero on the offensive. "How sad when you are too afraid to go on the offenive." he smirked.  
  
Heero growled, "How dare you."  
  
Heero charged at Hiei, fully prepared for an attack. Except...  
  
Hiei smiled wryly as Heero went on the offensive. He poised his sword and lunged at Heero. Seconds later, Hiei landed on one knee gracefully behind Heero.  
  
Heero turned on Hiei and attempted to slash him with shadow claws... but it hadn't prevailed.  
  
Hiei easily dodged just as Heero exploded into pieces of flesh and splattering blood.  
  
"Wow! If Hiei keeps this onslaught up, I might just fall in love!" Koto commented.  
  
She quivered in fear as Hinoki turned her head slowly and eerily on Koto, glaring at her. Koto whimpered and didn't say anything else.  
  
"I'm not going to fight anymore. If you want to do anything about it, too bad." Hiei said coolly.  
  
"The winner of match two is Hiei. But because Hiei forfeit after he had won the match, he loses his next match." Juri explained.  
  
"I'll take the next match." The silver haired demon said, jumping into the arena.  
  
Hiei growled. If he hadn't forfeited his next match, he would have been able to fight the leader.  
  
Hinoki jumped into the arena. "I already said I was the one to fight this one. So I don't believe I need to repeat myself."  
  
No one bothered to answer.  
  
"For team Mukete it's Myoju... and for team Akumu it's Hinoki! Fighters, get ready! GO!" Juri shouted cheerfully.  
  
Hinoki only sat down and closed her eyes.  
  
"What is she doing!? Get up, Hinoki!" Kuwabara screamed.  
  
Hinoki didn't respond.  
  
"Er... uhm... excuse me... " Juri said, tapping Hinoki on the shoulder.  
  
"There is no rule against sitting down during a match. If you don't believe me, look in the book yourself." Hinoki snapped.  
  
Juri was taken aback and backed away. She knew Hinoki was right.  
  
Myoju blinked but immediately regained his battle stance, "Fine. If you won't attack... I will!" he shouted.  
  
She charged at Hinoki and attempted a kick. Hinoki merely tilted to the right to avoid the kick.  
  
Myoju was offbalance momentarily. Hinoki used that moment to punch Myoju across the stadium.  
  
Hinoki kept her eyes closed.  
  
Myoju crashed into the wall outside of the ring.  
  
Juri immediately began the ten count, "One... "  
  
Myoju got up and jumped back into the ring just as Juri counted two.  
  
"What does she think she's doing? She can't see a thing with her eyes closed." Hiei snapped.  
  
"Perhaps. But she isn't relying on her eyes. She is trying to prove how strong she is to other teams by relying on her other senses alone." Kurama explained.  
  
"I see. She's using that Myoju guy as a guinea pig." Yusuke said.  
  
Myoju assaulted Hinoki with a fury of mad punches, but none prevailed. Each one was easily dodged by Hinoki. Her eyes remained closed as she smiled proudly.  
  
Myoju became irritated and jumped back.  
  
"Fine. If my punches can't hurt you, then perhaps my wind can!" Myoju shouted angrily.  
  
Hinoki's brows furrowed as she concentrated on the sound of the wind.  
  
It whistled in her ears, but she only smiled again.  
  
She lifted herself into the air with the technique Jin taught her.  
  
Myoju looked at her in awe. He gasped as Hinoki's eyes snapped open to reveal her cat-like eyes. Whisker-like marks appeared on her cheeks.  
  
She smiled wryly to reveal her fangs. Myoju was stricken with fear as Hinoki flew around him slowly and quickly dived at him.  
  
Instead of hitting him, she swirled around him quickly for ten minutes straight.  
  
Myoju became very dizzy watching this. But he soon realized why she was doing this. A twister had formed around Myoju and he was lifted into the air.  
  
He was tossed out of the stadium quickly with great force.  
  
Hinoki stopped spinning and landed on unsteady legs. (Hinoki: ) She fell on her butt as her head stopped spinning. When she finally regained her balance, she stood up. Juri looked unsure if she should start the ten count.  
  
Hinoki answered that question for her, "He won't be coming back. I assure you."  
  
Juri nodded. "With three wins and one loss, the official rule says that Team Akumu wins this round!"  
  
Hinoki sighed with relief.  
  
Back at the hotel, Hinoki lay in bed thinking. Hiei had been spectacular in the ring. Her thoughts quickly drove off to when she had dreamed of her past with Hiei. When he had saved her at the cost of her mother's best friend's life.  
  
She recalled when she had asked Hiei about his past and he refused to tell her. Was there something about his past or perhaps present that he didn't want Hinoki to get involved in. Or was it that Hiei truly didn't love her in return.  
  
She lifted herself off of her bed and walked out of the room to the boy's room. She had to straighten something out. Find it out, even if she couldn't get it from Hiei she was sure she could get it from Kurama.  
  
She knocked on the door. She was relieved when Kurama answered.  
  
Hiei and Yusuke looked in the doorway. Yusuke smiled, "Nice fight, today!"  
  
Hinoki didn't answer. Hiei didn't acknowledge her at all.  
  
Instead of growing angry she turned to Kurama, "May I speak to you in the other room?" She asked.  
  
She looked at Kuwabara, "I hope you can keep these two from listening in?"  
  
Kuwabara salluted her and nodded, "Ai Ai, Captain!"  
  
She lead Kurama to the girl's room. Botan and Genkai were out to get something to eat.  
  
Closing the door behind her, she locked it to prevent Yusuke or Hiei barging in.  
  
She took a deep breath and began to speak fluently, "Okay. What happened to Hiei as a child. Why does he refuse me? Does he not care for me like I do him?"  
  
"He was refused by his mother and her clan. They were ice apparitions and he was a fire apparition, considered a bad omen to their clan. Thus, they threw him down to the forest of Makai. Then he became a villain and when he found out he had a sister he was too ashamed of himself to tell her he was her brother. I'm sure that is the same reason why he refuses you." Kurama explained.  
  
"Okay. So... that explains a lot." Hinoki said softly.  
  
Kurama embraced her, "I understand how you feel, and I understand that there is probably no room left in your heart for me, but I know Hiei cares for you. I have seen the way he looks at you."  
  
Hinoki gasped as tears filled her eyes. Was Kurama just trying to cheer her up? Or was he being serious. She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him in return as she was lulled sweetly into a calming sleep.  
  
Note: Dude! I just totally noticed something! Not only does this actually make sense... but Hinoki actually grows from the character she used to be. Reread the chapters and you'll see for yourself! Ja ne! 


	21. Inane Sentiment

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah. Why do I need to keep repeating myself? I've said this so many times that it would last anyone a lifetime. I swear... If I have to say it one more time I'm going to throw up. Oh yeah... and my boyfriend has been lecturing me about trying to kill Mukuro. He says that I should stop trying to kill all the ugly girls that go after the guys I like.

Kurama: But Yume-chan, wasn't it you who told me looks were only skin deep?

Yume: That doesn't count when the card game has a card with Hiei on it and it says 'Mukuro's General!' I think they are trying to imply something sexual into that. Besides... she is half robot... she isn't even classified as demon! She's like a hussie robot-demon crossbreed. That's worse than being half-demon for the love of cheese!

Kuwabara: I love cheese!

Yume: --; I bet you do... (Evil glare)

Hiei: Believe me when I say that there is nothing between us like that.

Yusuke: Do you have something against half-demons? (mischievous look)

Yume: Sort of... Not really. For Mukuro it is just deep and utter hatred. I mean, I even think the Hiei fan girls would agree with me when I say that Mukuro is a no good, leechy, she-man. I mean... I even thought she was a man when I first saw her.

Austin Powers: It's a man, baby.

Yume: No shit, Shirlock. You're the regular Einstein.

Hinoki: (Patrols the set armed with a large sausage, a large trout, and a frying pan) If I see her again, Yume-chan... I'll roast her on my good ol' Mister Pan!

Yume: --; You do that, Hino-chan. Oh yeah... and I as of now refuse to do the disclaimer for it's original purpose. I think people already know what I own and do not own.

Note: Sorry to all you Hiei fan girls. I didn't get to deep into the past of Hiei. I didn't really feel that I needed to do that. Besides... I think people can look it up if they wanna get real in depth into it anyways.

Kurama had left Hinoki in the room to sleep. As he walked back into the boy's room, he gestured for Hiei. Hiei huffily followed Kurama into the hall and outside the hotel to a secreted location where the two could talk in private.

"Why did you drag me all the way out here, Kurama?" Hiei demanded.

"Because, Hiei. I had to discuss something with you of importance. It involves Hinoki and her feelings toward you." Kurama explained.

"I've already said it. I don't care for Hinoki in the way that she desires me to." Hiei said looking away from Kurama.

"And yet... the look in your eyes when you see her tells another story." Kurama said coolly.

Hiei growled as he looked back at Kurama.

The look in Kurama's eyes was burning. There was a sort of determination that Hiei felt repelled from. He quivered slightly as Kurama crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Hiei. No more stories. Now tell me the truth." Kurama demanded.

Kurama was never this fierce with Hiei. Perhaps it was how much he hated to see Hinoki struggle with inner emotions.

Whatever it was, Hiei found it annoying.

The next day, Team Akumu did not have a match. Instead, they went to go and watch another team fight. A team that Hinoki had her eyes on since the tournament began. And if they won this next round, they would be facing them next.

"Which team are we going to see again?" Kuwabara asked.

"Team Koyotua." Kurama answered.

"You don't think that this team has anything to do with her, do you?" Yusuke asked.

"Even if it does, what would it matter to us?" Hiei asked them.

"None, I guess. I mean, this would be Hinoki's thing. Right?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, of course. Hinoki has told me about her father and what sin he had committed when she was still an infant. I believe the reason she is so determined is because she believes in her heart that the man in charge of this team is her father." Genkai explained.

"That makes sense." Yusuke whispered.

"You know... I can hear what you are saying back there, if that makes any differance." Hinoki told them.

She was at least three feet in front of the group, eager to arrive at the stadium to witness her father's fight.

"No, Hinoki. We were aware that you could hear us." Genkai told her.

"We were?" Kuwabara asked no one in particular.

"You are worthless." Hiei muttered.

"Shut up, Shrimp-cocktail!" Kuwabara shouted.

"So... the idiot actually upgraded from 'shrimp' to 'shrimp-cocktail.' How unimpressive." Hinoki muttered.

"You got something to say then say it to my face." Kuwabara shouted angrily at her.

When they arrived at the stadium, they stood up in the stands in the far back.

'Alright, old man. Let's see what you are truly capable of.' Hinoki thought as she watched the teams decide the battle terms.

Hinoki had not counted on what was next to come. Team Koyotua was facing off with Team Akubo.

"Team captain Akubo and Team captain Kakyo, please come into the ring to decide the terms." Juri asked politely.

The red-haired demon and Akubo walked up to each other, talked for about five minutes and walked off the arena.

"A free-for-all." Jury announced.

Both teams filed into the arena.

"Ready? Go!" Jury shouted.

Hinoki ignored the other team members. She watched desperately as the demon and Akubo immediately faced off.

The demon began to use fire tactics. Very peculiar to Hinoki. Akubo counted with water, a basic no-brainer.

The fire was only a diversion, as Akubo soon found out. Because through the steam came the red-haired demon with a swift fiery punch. He landed it on Akubo's left cheek.

"Very clever." Hiei muttered.

"Akubo!" Hinoki shouted worriedly.

Akubo must have heard her shout, because he managed to take the hit straight on without faulter.

He waved to her before firing up for his next attack. Water swirled around him and his hair shot up as if he were standing over an updraft.

The water circled around him in streams, nearly enveloping him within a watery coccoon.

Tadara was very swift and short-tempered. He didn't wait much longer. Instead, he fired a number of fiery blows, each one of them landing on the watery coccoon that surrounded Akubo. The fire practically melted in into steam.

The streams seperated and fired at Tadara. Tadara did not know what to do and jumped out of the way, but it was too late. The stream had formed a drill and ran right through Tadara's shoulder.

Hinoki turned to the group, "I think we are distracting them from their fight too much. Perhaps we should leave."

"You kids can go, but I intend to stay." Genkai informed them.

"That's fine. The rest of you do what you like. I'm getting out of here." Hinoki said.

As she filed out of the ring alone, two demons approached her. "Hey, man. Is this her?" Asked one of the demons.

"Yeah. She's the one." The other replied.

Hinoki's gaurd was raised high now. What did these simple fools want?

"Excuse me, miss. But my buddy and I were hoping to get an autograph." aid the first one holding out a pen and pad of paper.

Hinoki sighed and quick signed her name with a small kiss to both the demons on the cheek.

Satisfied, they ran off giggling like a couple of girls.

"Your reputation is proceeding you, Hinoki." Hiei said from behind her.

"Hiei!" Hinoki said, whirling around.

Hiei stepped closer to her, watching the two fools run off.

"Is there a reason you came here, Hiei?" Hinoki asked.

Hiei smirked mischievoulsy and before Hinoki could say another word, he threw a punch at her.

Hinoki was fortunate to block it in time with her arm.

"You've gotten better, Hinoki." Hiei complimented.

"It seems like that compliment took some effort." Hinoki said flatly.

Hiei smirked, she was being obnoxious because of her grudge against him.

He recalled what Kurama had said, "Hiei, why struggle with your emotions and continue pushing Hinoki away? She truly loves you, Hiei. She accepts you for who you are, possibly more than Yusuke or I could in a lifetime. And yet, since you turned her love down in fear she also struggles with the pain dwelling in her heart. I think it is time both you and Hinoki heal the wounds of the past together."

Hiei looked down at his feet when an idea struck him hard.

The glint of mischievousness sparkled in his eye.

"You're still just a rookie, Hinoki." Hiei said with a smirk.

Hinoki twitched with annoyance. She whirled around and left him.

Hiei chuckled as she left. Her temper was uncanny.

He looked on as she left, he made a promise to himself that he would bridge the gap between them and heal the wounds of the past. Even if that meant making new ones.

Note: I realize this one is not exactly a fanfic appetizer... but it should hold you off until the main course. Sorry... all this talk of food is making me hungry. I must leave my domain to forrage(getting to lazy to spell things right) for food. I am, after all, a sly and elusive creature that sneaks out of it's domain only to hunt for food. And when I am turned down at the gates to supper, I'll knaw their flippin' faces off! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! My supper! Mine! MINE! You can't have it! Nya nya! OO... Oh crap... Yusuke... put that tomato away... No! Not the spirit gun! It's just a damned sandwich! HOLY HELL! AAAAAAAAAAAH! KYAAAAAAHH! HIEI! KURAMA! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!! Oh Crap! Dead-end!

Yusuke: Soko made da! Kono Akutou me!

Yume: Eh heh heh heh...

Yusuke: Zettai ni makenai!

Kuwabara: Aku wa horobu!

Kurama: Nani?

Yume: (looks around a bit confused) .... eh? As far as I can tell... the English overvoice has been broken... or the English cast went on a lunchbreak and the japanese cast took over when they shouldn't have... (Walks into the casting booths and kicks all their asses out)

Japanese casting people: IIE! Kora! tasuke wo tsurete koi!

Yume: Kire! Kire! Kire! ... Nani? (growls and drags English voice cast members back into their booths) IIE! IIE! IIE! IIE! Gohan Kudasai!

English cast: realizes what has gone wrong and dashes back into their booths.

Yume: Does it work? Yay! Taberuzô! :P

Hiei: Wo ai ni! (huggles Hinoki plushie) 


	22. Medical Emergency

Disclaimer: (Munching on a sandwich) No... I am not doing the damn disclaimer. I just wrote disclaimer because it became a flippin' habit, okay?

Kurama: Why not, Yume-chan?

Yume: Because I'm just an asshole. (Sings the asshole song by Denis Leary) I'm just a regular Joe, with a regular job. I'm your average white suburbanized slob. I like football and porno and books about war. I got an average house, with a nice hardwood floor. My wife, my job, my kids and my car. My feet on the table, and a Cuban cigar.

Hiei: (sings along) BUT SOMETIMES THAT JUST AIN'T ENOUGH TO KEEP A MAN LIKE ME INTERESTED!

Yume: Oh no!

Kuwabara: (plugs his ears)

Yume: (Kicks him) No way!

Hiei: Uh-Uh! No I gotta go out and have fun, at someone else's expense.

Yume: Yeah yeah! Yeah Yeah!

Hiei&Yume: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Yume: I drive really slow in the ultra-fast lane, while people behind me are going insane!

Hiei: I'm an asshole!

Yume: He's an asshole!

Hiei: (twitch) I'm an asshole!

Yume: He's an asshole!

Hiei: I use public toilets, and I piss on the seat! I walk around in the summertime sayin' "How about this heat?"

Yume: And sometimes I park in the handicapped spaces, while handicapped people make handicapped faces! I'm an asshole!

Yusuke: (Joins in) She's an asshole!

Hiei: I'm an asshole!

Yume: He's an asshole!

Yusuke: You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna get me a 1967 eldorado convertible. HOT PINK! With all leather cow interior and blue baby seal eyes for headlights.

Yume: Yeah!

Yusuke: And I'm gonna drive around in that baby, going 195 miles per hour, getting 1 mile per gallon suckin' down quarter pounder cheeseburgers from McDonalds in those non-biodegradable Styrofoam containers. And once I'm done sucking down those greaseball burgers I'm gonna toss the Styrofoam container right out the side and wipe my mouth with the American flag and there ain't a goddamned thing anyone can do about it. You know why? Because we got the bombs, that's why. Two words: Nuclear fuckin' weapons. Okay!? Russia, China, Germany. They can have all the democracy they want. They can have a democracy cake walk right through the middle of Tiennenamin square and it won't make a lickin' difference, you know why? Because we got the bombs that's why.

Hiei: John Waynes not dead, he's frozen! And as soon as we find a cure for cancer we'll thaw him out with a nuke. You ever taken a cold shower? Well, multiply that by a thousand times and that's how pissed off the nukes gonna be. I'm gonna get a nuke, and thaw out John Wayne and he's gonna come out and he's gonna say-

Kurama: You know you really are an asshole!?

Yume: --; Why don't you just shut up and sing the song pal?

Kurama: I'm an asshole?

Hiei: He's an asshole!

Yusuke: I'm an asshole!

Yume: He's an asshole.

Kuwabara: He's a fuckin' asshole!

All YYH cast: A-S-S-H-O-L-E EVERYBODY! A-S-S-H-O-L-E!

Yusuke, Hiei, &Yume: WOOF! WOOF WOOF! WOOF WOOF! WOOF WOOF! ARF! ARF ARF! ARF! ARF!

Yume: I'm an asshole... and I'm proud of it.

Kurama: No. I'm doing the bloody disclaimer. Yume Uotani does not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters that had originally appeared in the series. Which, I must admit... was brilliantly done by the writer. And the director chose a great cast. I mean, I was simply perfect for the role of Kurama.

Yume: Shut up, Kurama. You were perfect for the role because you ARE Kurama.

Hiei: Exactly what I was thinking...

Hinoki sat in her hotel room. She had moved out of the room Botan and Genkai. She sat on her bed with her legs crossed buckled tightly to her chest by her interlocked arms.

Her head was bowed low into the cavity between her chest and her legs. She contemplated why she had loved Hiei so much.

Why did she love Hiei. His intellectual speech and brilliant fighting performances? Perhaps it was because he reined over darkness like it was his servant. Hinoki loved the darkness equally, and she would do just about anything to stay in it, enveloped within it's elusive grasp. Hiei wasn't only the ruler of darkness, he WAS the darkness.

Not only that, but Hiei was brilliant with the written word and spoke of it like it's true ruler. Hinoki loved the written word, and loved the spoken word just as much.

Even his lips proved to be enticing.

Hiei's voice was soft when he whispered and it lulled her when he breathed. Just thinking about him gave her goosebumps.

A knock on her door stirred her from her daydreams.

"Who is it?" She called in a less than interested tone.

"Who do you think it is?" Said a cocky voice.

It was Yusuke's voice and it sounded urgent. Hinoki rushed to the door and opened it.

"Ah, Yusuke. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Hinoki said half-heartedly.

"I'll get down to the point. Hiei's sick and he needs help. We think it's a bad flu from his fight with that ice demon earlier. The ice got into his blood and we don't know what else to do." Yusuke said hurriedly.

A thousand possible illnesses rushed into Hinoki's mind. She didn't bother grabbing a coat, she only rushed to the demon hospital with Yusuke.

"What are his symptoms?" Hinoki asked.

"He has a fever, his skin is pale, he's sweaty, and he's unconscious." Yusuke said.

"Blood poisoning..." Hinoki muttered under her breath.

She remembered when Hiei was hurt and his blood had began to freeze in that wicked demon's battle.

Yusuke looked at her, he obviously knew what she was thinking.

He tried to cheer her up with a story of how Hiei had to be dragged out of an icecream parlor because he was going to make Yusuke broke with all the vanilla icecream he continued to order. He kept calling it "sweet snow."

It made Hinoki laugh. She could just picture Hiei needing to be dragged out of an icecream shop by Yusuke and Kurama.

When they had finally gotten there, a doctor allowed both of them inside.

"What is wrong with him?" Yusuke asked.

"Blood poisoning." Hinoki and the doctor said in unison.

The doctor looked at her with enthused interest.

"How do you know that?" The doctor asked.

"Someone in my family died from it." Hinoki said simply, trailing off to Hiei's bedside.

"Yes, but in a demon's case that is rare. It is so rare for his demon species that we don't have a medication for it." The doctor explained.

Hinoki took off the blankets and looked at the wound on his chest where it had been infected.

"We need to reopen the wound. I can purify the blood, but he will be weak for a few days." Hinoki explained to them.

"But you will surely catch any diseases he has by doing that!" The doctor objected.

Hinoki lashed out at him, "Everyone says the Neon Demon is special, like we are some kind of miracle from another world! So why don't I put that to the test!? If I am to die, then may it be by saving his life."

The doctor nodded and made an incision on the dried blood. He then removed the scabs and allowed the blood to flow.

Hinoki place her lips to Hiei's wound and began to lick the blood from it. Strangely, her fangs protruded and her cat-like face appeared. It was strange to see her demonic appearance appear without the sign of battle like it normally had.

She licked the wound clean like an animal would to a wound.

"Now wrap him up and pray. I want you to take extra care of him or I will personally come to this hospital and rip all of your tongues out and use them as tree fertilizer." Hinoki threatened.

The doctor laughed nervously, unsure if she was serious or joking.

Hinoki pulled up a chair and sat by his bedside.

"Hinoki, surely you aren't hoping to stay here until he wakes up?" Kurama asked.

It was a stupid question. Of course she was.

Hinoki only folded her arms on the side of the bed and rested the side of her head on them so that she was staring at Hiei's face. Searching for a sign of consciousness.

"Don't sweat it, Kurama. We don't have a fight for two more days. Then we're up against that Team Koyotua." Yusuke said.

As the others left Hinoki sat there with her head lying gently on the side of it. She couldn't bring herself to tell them what was really coursing through Hiei's veins. It wasn't just blood poisoning, it was a curse set up by Shoken himself. Hinoki sensed it the first time the ice entered his blood.

In that demon energy that was pulsing from that ice was a curse taught to the demon by Shoken. Hinoki noticed this by reading Shoken's lips when he was speaking up in the stands.

Two days later, Hinoki had to leave Hiei in the Hospital. She had a fight with her father's team today. There was no way she was going to miss this. The long awaited day she would slay her father for abandoning her mother and leaving her for dead.

She dressed in her room in the most uninviting outfit she had, which happened to be the outfit Hiei had given her(Not saying much about her wardrobe, am I).

She grabbed her black bladed katana, and whatever else she may need.

When Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, and Kurama had arrived Hinoki was already there.

"Hinoki looks rather ready to face her kin." Jin said enthusiastically.

"I guess wanting to fight her father has made her this way." Yusuke said.

"Hey, Hinoki! How ya doin'? You ready to start the next round?" Kuwabara asked.

Hinoki turned to them. Her expression was placid and dull. Void of any and all emotion. Her eyes were cold and dead. Jin shivered.

"Urameshi, you sure this is how she is supposed to be?" Jin asked with concern.

"She probably pulled an all nighter at the hospital." Yusuke whispered back.

"Is Jin our replacement for Hiei?" Hinoki asked blankly.

"Yeah." Yusuke answered.

"More like Jin is Hinoki's replacement." Yusuke whispered in Kurama's ear.

Kurama snickered.

Both of them were astounded when a glimpse of silvery-black glistened before their eyes and the next thing the new, they had cuts across the chest of their shirts.

Hinoki had done this without so much as a flinch.

Yusuke and Kurama blinked astoundedly.

"I needn't hear such theatrics from you. Now of all times." Hinoki snapped before turning to go in.

"Hinoki's demonic aura has increased since that little escapade with Hiei. I'd say she ranks just above the top of B class." Kurama said just above a whisper.

"Yeah, and Shoken is what? An A class?" Kuwabara asked.

"I believe so. We could defeat this team with ease. You are S class, Yusuke. I am A class, and Jin ranks in around the B class." Kurama said.

"What about me?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama looked to Kuwabara, blinked, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while laughing nervously.

"Hey! You just don't want to tell me, do you!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Can you please bridle that idiocy of yours, Kuwabara?" Hinoki said smoothly.

"Oh yeah. She's a Hiei." Yusuke said, crossing his arms as he and the others followed her into the arena.

Once they had arrived inside the arena, they were greeted by Juri. "You had better get out there, Team Captain. You need to decide the terms of the fight." She said.

"Don't get your tail in a knot, I'm going you incompetant." Hinoki snapped.

"Yep. No doubt. That's a Hiei attitude." Yusuke muttered.

Hinoki walked up onto the arena and was met by the man she had assumed to be her father.

"Well... father... it has been a while." Hinoki snarled. Her inner anger brought out the cat-like image.

Her father only smiled, "Hinoki. How long I have waited for this day to come. You are the shining image of your mother."

"And I would have known that myself if you had not abandoned her. You are not my father. No one in the Neon Demon clan could commit such an insidious act upon his own family. It is time that Spirit World determined your fate in the afterlife, Hethan. The battle will be a free-for-all. This is not negotiable, so get used to it." Hinoki spat, her voice shaking with hatred.

With that Hinoki turned and left him dumbstruck.

"A free-for-all!" Juri had declared.

"You heard that folks! A free-for-all! Each team will be fighting for their own selves. And the ones left standing will be the victorious team."

Yusuke, Jin, Kurama and Kuwabara filed into the arena prepared for battle.

"Ready!? Begin!" Juri declared.

Hinoki weaved through everyone to find her father.

He was obviously preferring fire attacks, but he may try a different stunt.

Hinoki used the wind to her advantage, like Jin had taught her. Next she formed ice in her hand like she had seen Touya do before, even though he had never taught her personally.

She blew it in her father's direction like a sniper. His attention was on Yusuke at the moment, it was the perfect opportunity.

Her father had fallen with pain as the shards blew through him like a thousand daggers.

"Does it hurt, father? I hope so. That is the pain I have felt for almost fifteen years!" Hinoki shouted with pleasure.

Her father cringed and looked at her as blood formed at the sides of his mouth. Slowly it oozed from the corners and dripped onto the arena.

"You have improved a great deal, Hinoki. But I am not the one to fight you." Her father lectured.

"The hell you aren't!" Hinoki shouted angrily, the black bladed katana melting from it's glove form.

She ran with Hiei's speed to her father and prepared to strike, but her father used a fire technique. She was engulfed in it and should have burned to death.

Hinoki cringed as the blazes from her father enveloped her. But instead of being in pain, she was just enjoying it's warmth. 

Something within her made her sure that she was to survive the flames.

She felt a warmth that she never had before and the memory of her cleaning Hiei's blood came to mind. His blood must have been reproduced into her veins. Her body must have copied the part of the DNA it needed to survive other things that her ordinary body could not.

Hiei could survive fire with ease, while Hinoki could not. It was in her blood now, and now a piece of Hiei was with her.

A tear fell from her eye and she gave a silent thank you to Hiei.

When the blaze stopped abruptly, Hinoki's father was surprised she was still alive.

Hinoki poised her blade, "Now father, you die."

Hiei slept soundly in the hospital bed. He did not hear the unwanted visitor come through the door.

He grabbed the chair that Hinoki had sat in not long ago and began to speak to Hiei in a menacing voice. "You have proven to be more trouble than you are worth, Hiei the Swordsman. And now you will lay here for awhile. You may prove to be a wonderful muse to my dear Hinoki-chan."

It was Shoken's voice. It caused a jump in the heart monitor.

"Ah, good Hiei. You recognize my voice. That silly girl thought she could help heal you, but once a curse has been placed, it is only breakable by the one who recieved it. You decide how to break it, Hiei." Shoken chuckled.

He got up and walked out with a hysterical laughter. It echoed out through the halls and ringed in Hiei's subconsciousness even after he had gone.

Note: I don't know if this was too short for you all. I really tried to make it longer. I'll get right on the next chappie, but you have to do your job and update your reviews. Plus, get others to read this, okay? I would like to know that I am not insignificant if you don't mind. Thank you! 


	23. Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: Because the last one was so short, I'll try a lot more to make this one as long as I can without prying my eyes out from insanity or without my computer screen going on the fritz. You all know what I do not own. So I'm not going to say it.

Kuwabara: Why not, Yume?

Yume: Because I'm an assho-

Kurama: (covers her mouth with his hand quickly) Yume-chan, none of that. Please, while my sanity is still intact.

Yume: (gives him a raspberry) If you insist, party pooper.

Hiei: I doubt Kurama has pooped any parties, but he did just ruin the anchor.

Yusuke: --; That's the point.

Yume: (wanders off in a daze singing "Gravity" by Yoko Kanno)

Kurama: (goes into a daze happily listening to Yume-chan sing)

(Note: I am actually not that bad of a singer. I sang for my boyfriend once and he cried because he liked it so much.)

Hinoki slashed at her father and left a large cross gash across his chest. The blood soaked his shirt, leaving him the only option but to remove his shirt.

Yusuke had already knocked his opponent out of the ring unconscious.

Kurama was fighting a lovely girl with blonde hair and crimson eyes. She only wore a simple pink sun dress that fell just above her knees.

Hinoki didn't pay much attention to their fights. She was more concentrated on the death of her traitorous father.

She raised her katana high above her head and brought it down upon her father.

Moments before it struck, she felt her body pulsate and a voice whisper in her ear.

"Hinoki. My darling, beautiful child Hinoki."

Hinoki's eyes widened.

"M... mother?" She said aloud.

A woman appeared firmly between her injured father and herself.

All fighting stopped to stare at the unknown figure that had formed. Even the judges had been stunned to silence.

"M... mother? How could that be you?" Hinoki asked.

The woman's face was kind and gentle. Her hair was a dirty blonde and her eyes were blue.

She looked almost exactly like Hinoki. Her face was completely similar to that of Hinoki's.

"My darling daughter. How I have missed you so much. You have grown into a beautiful young demoness. I'll bet the boys never leave you alone. Koenma allowed me to come see you like this. I wanted to watch you. You have indeed inherited out bravery and strength." Her mother said proudly.

"Is that her mother?" Yusuke whispered to Kurama.

"I believe so." Kurama said.

"Whoa! Her mom is hot!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Is that you?" Her father had whispered.

Her mother turned lovingly to her father and smiled, "You did your job, my love. You helped me ensure our daughter to grow and become strong. I need one last favor from you."

Her father nodded as if to say, 'Anything for you.'

"I need you to forfeit this fight. I want you to transfer the stength you have saved for her along with the strength I have saved for her. The inheritance we promised her from birth." Her mother explained.

"Mother! You can't expect me to allow his trechory to go unpunished!" Hinoki exclaimed.

"I see Shikoshi has riddled your mind with lies." Her mother said with a hateful glare. It wasn't aimed at Hinoki.

"What!?" Hinoki gasped.

"Yes, Hinoki. Shikoshi was a thief. A traitor to our family. She was angry and stole the family heirloom. She gave you the katana back because she couldn't use it. But she was your older sister. And whatever plans she had in store for you in the future, they were interrupted when the clan of thieves attacked her. It was my dying wish that they find her and protect you. I wanted their young leader to protect you. They were our friends, Hinoki. They needed a sacrifice every fifty years, and they wanted yours. I denied them and offered mine." Hinoki's mother explained.

Hinoki clutched her head as the memories that were true flooded into her mind.

She clutched her head and screamed with sorrowful pain.

"Mother..." She whispered, falling to her knees.

"My darling daughter, I want you to take this orb of energy. It has your father's and my energy within it. With proper use it can make you stronger." Her mother said, offering her a glowing ball of red energy.

Hinoki looked up at her mother and accepted the glowing red ball.

Her mother smiled at them both before she disappeared into thin air. Her voice echoed into the air one last time.

"Hinoki, I wish you happiness." She said.

Hinoki fought back tears that threatened to fall as she stared into the glowing red orb.

With a last effort she pushed it into her chest and allowed it's powed to consume her. It caused her massive pain from within, but nothing so severe as to make her try to massacre herself.

She winced in pain and got up off her knees. Her father walked over to her, "Hinoki, these demons and demonesses are your half brothers and sisters. They will help you with anything you may need."

Koto regained her words, "I-it seems like both teams have begun to make a truce. I think the Koyotua Team is going to forfeit." She declared through her microphone.

Hinoki's father raised a hand and made a signal that he was forfeiting the match.

The rest of the team had left the arena as Hinoki's father gave her one last embrace and left the arena as well.

Hinoki waved to them as the former team Urameshi walked up to Hinoki.

"So... that was your mom?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. My demon mother." Hinoki replied without looking away from her newly found family.

"Why don't we stop in the hospital to see how Hiei's doing?" Kurama asked.

Hinoki nodded.

Back at the hospital, Doctors monitored Hiei's present state. The heart monitor jumped and his brain waves showed signs of consciousness.

"Get the doctor in here!" One of the nurses ordered.

Hiei awoke to see a nurse standing over him only inches from his face. His vision was blurry. The demoness who stood over him had red hair, "Hinoki?" He whispered.

"No, I'm not Hinoki. She is on her way to the hospital now." The nurse had said.

Hiei closed his eyes and drifted back into subconsciousness.

When Hinoki arrived they had gotten a report of Hiei's state and what had happened.

Hinoki went into the room while Kurama carried a handful of white roses. Hinoki had insisted that they be white.

For what reason, Kurama didn't know.

Kurama set the flowers in a vase and Hinoki put black food coloring into the water. Kurama understood now. The black dye would make the roses black. How clever.

He smiled when he thought of how thoughtful she was to Hiei.

"I best be goin'. You never know when Chu might get into trouble." Jin said with an irish accent. (God I love that accent.)

"Hinoki, let us leave Hiei to his dreams. We can visit him tomorrow after tomorrows match against Shoken's team." Kurama suggested.

Hinoki nodded in agreement, "Yes, you're right as usual, Kurama. Let's go."

Note: Hee hee hee! Can anyone guess what will happen? LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE I CURSE YOU ALL TO HELL! TOKESHI, LEAVE A REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU! 


	24. Final Brawl

Disclaimer: Ohmigawd, my sister is such a brat!

Sister: PLEASE, MOMMY! I WANNA SLEEP IN YOUR BED!

Mom: No! I said no because naughty girls don't get what they want.

Sister: YES! I WANT TO!

Mom: No. I'm sick of your mouth. You're a spoiled brat and you don't get what you want all the time.

Sister: (screams at the top of her lungs) No I'm NOT! I WANNA SLEEP IN YOUR BED! I WANNA!

Yume: See what I mean? She never shuts up until she gets what she wants.

Hiei: (pulls out his katana) Nothing a good old beating couldn't fix.

Yume: Hiei... no. You don't use swords to beat a child, you use them to threaten them.

Kurama: Not even that. You use gentle persuasion and compromise.

Yume: There is no compromise with my sister. It's her way or the highway. Believe me, when it comes to her whims, I'm the rebel.

Yusuke: What does she do? Cry until she gets what she wants?

Yume: Sometimes. Or terrorizes me by tearing my posters on my door or turning off the lights on me while I'm doing something important, or trying to tear up a drawing I taped on my wall.

Yusuke: And here I was kidding. (sweatdrops) --;

Kuwabara: Maybe you should just shake her a few times until she shuts up?

Yume: That might kill her. She's eight physically, but mentally she's still a child. Even if I tried to be nice to her she would still find a way to piss me off. That's why I don't want any children. They can be useless monsters dwelling on nothing but trouble and sucking every ounce of your time with their whims and pointless wants.

Yusuke: (walks up to Keiko) I don't want any kids!

Keiko: (blinks) Why not?

Yusuke: (plays videotape of my little sister being a mini-bitch)

Keiko: Oh my! Yusuke, no children!

Yusuke: Yesssss!

Yume: And now she is kicking the wall because no one is paying attention to her. My mom wants me to ignore it, but what am I supposed to do? Pretend it's a mini-bitch causing a flippin' earthquake in my room? Or a mini-bitch ghost throwing bowlingballs against the wall?

Hiei: Leave that to your imagination, Yume.

Kurama: Yes... I believe when it comes to your sister, that is a topic needing further research. You're sister is something else, Yume-chan.

Yume: And I still need to figure out what... --;

Kurama: Perhaps... we should further the plot of the fanfiction and leave this topic to the readers?

Yume: Yes, indeed. What do you think, readers? Would you have children, or not? Why or why not? How many, if yes? I think I have an allibi when I refer to my sister. Just remember... your poll is counted to a part of the upcoming story. Speaking of which...

The next day, Hinoki wore a dark dress. It was a one piece silk dress that fell just above her knees. It looked similar to that girl's dress that Hinoki had seen.

So those demons and demonesses were part of her new family as well? On her father's side no doubt. She would call on them only in the most desperate of times. She thought of how she would need them. Perhaps she could ask for one of them to substitute for Hiei. What would her father think of Hiei?

She pushed those thoughts out of her head. She was finally going to beat Shoken like she had intended a long time ago.

Now was the day, the judgement day for Shoken. Hinoki was just the one to give him a little push.

When she came out of her room Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and the others were already waiting. One of the demon boys Hinoki had recognized from the arena. She assumed he was one of her half brothers, like her father had explained.

"I am here to replace your fallen team mate." The boy said. He was heavy set with green eyes and blonde hair, like his sisters.

"He isn't fallen. He is temporarily out of commission. Are you a relative to that blonde girl Kurama was fighting before?" Hinoki asked.

"Yes, I am. My name is Yasuno. A pleasure to meet you finally, sister Hinoki." Yasuno said politely, grabbing her hand and kissing it on the back.

Hinoki snatched her hand away, "I'm your half sister not a fiancée!" Hinoki said in outrage.

Yasuno chuckled, "Yes, of course. My apologies."

Hinoki sighed as she allowed her temper to fall from it's escaladed heights.

"Anyway, we should hurry to the arena. Soon the fight will ensue. The battle we have all been long awaiting. The battle with Shoken's team." Kurama said proudly.

"Then we should get going." Hinoki said dully.

Everyone nodded.

They had arrived at the arena only minutes early. "It's a pitty Hiei couldn't be here." Kurama thinking aloud.

Hinoki smiled, "Think of what he'd do if he found out we were only a minute early."

Yusuke laughed, "He'd probably charge up to the committee and demand they start the match immediately."

"Then he'd make some rude comment about how Kuwabara can stay here and wait while we go in and kick some ass." Hinoki laughed with him.

Everyone laughed except Kuwabara and Yasuno.

"Excuse me! Team Akumu!? I'm Aiichi. I'm supposed to help you in the final matches." Aiichi said.

"Thanks, but no help is required here." Yusuke said, pushing her aside.

"I remember you. You're that same girl Kurama was fighting with in the semi-final round." Hinoki exclaimed.

"Indeed. I apologize for any injuries you may have suffered on my account." Aiichi said to Kurama. Kurama responded to this with a smile.

"You can tag along. Just no fights. We wouldn't want you getting injured." Kurama said sweetly.

"Looks like I'm yesterday's news." Hinoki muttered under her breath.

"Would both team captains please report to the ring." Juri announced.

Hinoki left the group to the ring after getting a caution from Yasuno and Aiichi.

Her stomach churned when she thought of who she would be meeting in this arena. Someone she hadn't seen in almost five months. No sooner than her fears had consumed her, than the one she had been referring to had entered the ring full of pride and slightly different than what she remembered. But it was indeed Shoken.

He had strange blue markings on his face, neck, chest and arms.

His white hair had grown to be a dirty platinum blonde than it had been before. Probably from all the training he had endured.

He looked up at her and smiled with enthusiasm, "Well, my dearest. What shall the terms for this go-round be?"

Hinoki didn't hesitate. She knew the exact battle terms she had wanted and she was almost positive Shoken was going to hand the terms to her on a silver platter.

"A leader battle. Only the captains fight. I can sense the energy being emitted from your team's bodies, and they aren't remotely close to the strength on my team. They'd drop like flies in minutes, if not seconds. After all we've been through, my team doesn't have any conscious with destroying an obstical." Hinoki explained in one quick and long-winded breath.

Shoken smiled at her, "No. I think not. Why don't we test your theory out. Choose one of your best and I'll match their strength with one on my team. If you are right, then I'll fight you."

His voice was cold and empty, it wasn't as caring for her as it had been. The ordinary Shoken would have agreed completely and whole-heartedly. Something wasn't right, and she would have to find out eventually. Right now she had no choice.

"Alright, Shoken. You win." Hinoki muttered.

"Good." Shoken said simply with a hint of triumph in his voice.

Hinoki walked off and turned to Yusuke, "Yusuke, you're up."

Yusuke smiled broadly, "Yeah! About time my turn came up! I've been waiting for this. Thanks, Hinoki your a real pal. I'll kick this guys ass and then some."

Hinoki smirked at his confidence.

"Whoa! Hey! Why can't I fight this guy?" Kuwabara complained.

"Shoken wanted one of the strongest besides me. Sorry, but you don't qualify to that title." Hinoki said simply in a placid tone.

"And she compliments me. Gee, Hinoki. I'm starting to wonder if you've got a thing for me." Yusuke teased.

Hinoki only replied with a snappish, "Don't flatter yourself."

Yusuke only laughed and entered the ring to take down one of the ugliest demons on Shoken's team (just had to bring out the pug-uglies, didn't I).

The demon had scaly green skin, fangs, and spiky blue hair. His eyes were yellow and red. He was a lizard demon.

Yusuke looked at him and scowled, "A weakling? I could take care of this thug in my sleep."

The demon growled.

"Begin!" Juri shouted.

Yusuke powered up his spirit gun and fired. The demon was smoked in five seconds.

Shoken sweatdropped.

"A record slaughter!" Koto exclaimed.

"See? Now it's your turn, Shoken! Your skull is going to be the urn for this guys ashes!" Yusuke said confidently.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll pass. My fight is with the young woman behind you." Shoken said confidently.

Hinoki got into the ring and pulled Yusuke out.

"Fine! Kick me while I'm down, why doncha!?" Yusuke shouted angrily.

Hinoki smirked but continued on.

"The final round of the finals may now begin!" Juri announced.

Hinoki charged at Shoken. Shoken easily dodged her punch.

Hinoki growled. She knew his strength had improved.

She stumbled off balance from her punch at Shoken.

Shoken flashed in front of her and punched her.

Hinoki groundplated all the way to the edge of the arena. She jumped up onto her feet, ready to go again.

This time she allowed her katana to form before she charged at him.

She used Hiei's speed to attack Shoken.

Shoken's gaurd had been lowered enough for her to catch him off gaurd.

She sliced him once, grabbed his head by it's top, then swung her leg around to hit him directly in the side of the head. Shoken went flying.

It was the best combo she had pulled in a while.

"That was for the curse you put on Hiei." Hinoki said to him.

"What did she say?" Kuwabara asked from the sidelines.

"I've heard of that. A demonic curse must have been planted in that ice apparition's demon energy and sprouted inside Hiei like a seed. Ingenius." Kurama said.

"So Hiei is battling with a curse in that hospital?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. It masked itself to look like blood poisoning and Hinoki's species are experts and relieving that sort of thing, so the curse is not in full bloom like Shoken had intended. But because Hinoki used her energy and skill to relieve the curse, she is still slightly weak from relieving it." Kurama explained.

Shoken laughed, "Very clever. You understood before your friends had even knew."

Hinoki spat at him, "It's not like I haven't encountered such a thing before. One of the weaklings I faced as one of Koenma's lapdogs tried the same thing on me. I learned how to conquer it while I suffered in bed in the human world. Koenma helped me by having his ogres look it up."

Shoken smiled at her and disappeared again.

He was behind her and sliced at her back with a blade that Hinoki had not noticed before.

Hinoki fell forwards, blood spurting from her mouth.

"I didn't mention that my hands can substitute for blades? A nifty little trick I picked up along the way." Shoken laughed.

Hinoki growled at him as she pushed herself up from the floor, wiping the blood from her mouth.

Back at the hospital, Hiei showed signs of consciousness again.

The demon heart within him began to beat like a human's. The nurses and doctors were not monitoring him at the moment.

Hiei's eyes opened and focused immediately.

He felt a sharp pain in his back. He reached behind him and felt nothing there but his skin.

His chest was bandaged up nice and tight like Hinoki had ordered and his shirt was open so his stomach was bare as well.

Unlike the human hospitals, they allowed the patients to stay in their clothes unless otherwise requested.

Hiei quickly ripped out the IVs and tore the suction cups off his skin. He cringed with pain, but it didn't matter. He sensed an urgency to get to the tournament arena.

Sneaking past security, nurses and doctors easily, he ran through the streets, his katana at his side and his shirt open and flapping in the wind as he ran.

Hinoki tumbled, rolling away in pain from Shoken after his last strike.

Hinoki coughed up blood. It poured out onto the arena's stone surface.

Was it futile to be fighting Shoken? No. She couldn't give up now. Not when she came this far. She couldn't give up.

"Hinoki! Come on! You can do it!" Called a sweet voice fromt he sidelines.

Hinoki turned and saw Akubo. He smiled at her sweetly from team Urameshi's side.

"Akubo? You shouldn't be here! Get out of here!" Hinoki screamed as more blood oozed from the side of her mouth.

"And miss my favorite female fighter? No way! Come on! You can beat him!" Akubo assured her happily.

"I don't think enthusiasm can help her right now, kiddo." Kuwabara said.

"She just needs a boost." Akubo whispered.

Hinoki looked to Shoken and spit out the blood that was in her mouth. "Here that? People are counting on me to slaughter your sorry ass. So I have to stop fooling around and kill you." Hinoki said.

Shoken's eyes lit up. He looked at her, as if daring her to try.

Before he could retort in a cocky way, Hinoki had disappeared quickly.

Shoken searched the arena for her. He couldn't see her.

"Up here, dumbass!" Hinoki shouted, landing on his shoulders.

Using all her weight against Shoken, she pulled him down foreward so he did a summersault before falling onto the stony floor of the arena.

He coughed up blood this time, being suffocated by the vice grip of Hinoki's legs (A handy trick in bed, I'm sure).

Shoken eventually resorted to clawing at her legs until blood poured crimson puddles onto the arena's surface.

Hinoki released Shoken, babying her legs from the wounds they had endured.

She winced in pain, but eventually ignored it.

Shoken growled. His eyes had become wild, like an animal.

"Playtime is over. Now you shall die, wench." Shoken growled.

He lunged at Hinoki, his hands ommitting an aura. They were now substituting for blades again.

Hinoki tried to run, but the pain in her legs was too great. She braced herself for impact.

She felt blood splatter, but she felt no pain.

Had Shoken inflicted a quick and painless wound?

Hinoki dared herself to open her eyes, and so slightly opened one eye.

Her eyes opened wide when she saw Shoken's hand pointing at her through a body.

It was Hiei! She recognized that pointy black hair and short stature anywhere.

Hiei punched Shoken so he groundplated all the way outside the ring.

Hiei fell to the ground on one knee, holding the hole in his chest.

"Hiei, why did you do that!?" Hinoki cried, kneeling at his side.

"Why? You ask me why?" Hiei asked.

Hinoki's mind flashed back to all sorts of times she had with Hiei.

Memory Lane

"I have no money, and my house isn't far from here either. I can run with Hiei's speed, carrying Kurama on my back. Hiei, I know can manage himself... for now. No one will see us if we run fast enough." Hinoki suggested.

"It sounds like a thorough plan. And as long as we avoid open areas and keep moving, we shouldn't get hit by the lightning." Kurama pointed out.

"How do you plan on carrying Kurama? He is bigger than you." Hiei asked in a cool voice.

"I'm stronger than I look. I can carry him on my back." Hinoki said, slightly annoyed.

They walked out of the McDonald's, ignoring the constant stares. Hinoki lifted Kurama onto her back in a piggy-back form and both Hiei and she ran off for her house.

"MARRIAGE!?" Kurama shouted.

"Hn... surely you do not take her for that big a fool, do you? Besides, imbaciles like yourself always have a catch or a vile reason for these sorts." Hiei stated.

"Now, now, Hiei. Surely you don't need to resort to name-calling? I'm hurt. But I do believe this is up to the lady, now isn't it?" The man turned his attention on Hinoki. "Now, my sweet. Would you like me to have these boys taken away? Or would you rather they stay?"

Hinoki looked at the two male demons and regretted her choice. She would just have to explain to them later. "They can go. I never really liked them anyway... " She said.

The man snapped his fingers and two blue male pixies entered the chamber. "Take these two away. Give them our nicest place." He ordered the creatures.

One of them smiled dryly, "Does master have his ducks in a row?"

The man's smile faded and he pointed a finger at the creature, "Obviously you do not understand. Up here I am God, not even King Enma or his brat son can stop me. You should think twice before you make that kind of a remark." With that, a bolt of lightning flew from the man's finger and zapped the poor creature.

The creature screamed with pain, "I'm sorry, master! It is not my place to ask you personal questions! Forgive me!!"

The creature sulked away with Kurama and Hiei in hand like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. Hinoki would never forget the hurt expressions that Kurama wore as he was being carried away.

Hinoki shivered as Shoken left her there. Watching him go, she stuck her tongue out at him as she barged into the room.

"I'm here!" She shouted.

She noticed only Hiei standing there in front of her, his arms crossed, eyes closed, sweatdropping.

"What? W-where is Kurama?" Hinoki asked, now sweatdropping as well.

Hiei looked at her through the corners of his eyes with that cool stare and wordlessly pointed at the door.

Hinoki blinked at him for a moment, and closed the door. Kurama was in an awkward position. He was passed out, his nose was bleeding, and he was slowly slipping off of the wall.

"Uh... Kurama... sorry... " Hinoki said with a nervous smile.

"He was listening to the conversation between you and Shoken outside our door." Hiei explained.

Hinoki looked up at Hiei as she kneeled by Kurama, "Really? Then did he hear anything that Shoken said?"

Hiei nodded, "Yes, he did. He was in the middle of explaining what he had said when you came barging in here."

Hinoki rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly while laughing nervously, "Yeah... sorry about that!"

Hinoki was stirred as she felt hands around her shoulders shaking her madly. A familiar voice called her name. She bolted upright with a start, nearly bumping heads with Hiei.

Hinoki looked at Hiei with a surprised look. As if this was the first time she had seen him. Then she remembered her capture and their rescue mission. She wanted to say something to Hiei about her dream of the past, but something held her back.

All she did was lower her eyes with embarrassment as she felt her cheeks grow hot.

Hiei grew irritated of the silence between them, and so spoke, "You were tossing and turning, so I woke you from your dream."

Hinoki felt a tingling sensation go up her spine as she felt Hiei's warm hands on her shoulders. What was wrong with her? Her heart was beating so loudly, she was afraid Hiei would hear her heart beating so loudly and quickly.

Her prayer was answered when Hiei released her.

Her reflexes got the better of her as she grabbed Hiei's wrist, "Hiei, do you remember Shiko-" she was interrupted by Kurama, barging in on them both.

"SHOKEN! LET THEM GO!" Hinoki shouted angrily.

"Ah! My beloved bride. Have you come to attend the execution of these trespassers?" Shoken asked.

"Hell no! I want you to let them go!" Hinoki snapped.

Shoken smiled with amusement, "A eager fire burns in your eyes. Beautiful."

"SHOKEN!" Hinoki screamed. She turned to Hiei and Kurama, "Hiei, you take care of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama, you deal with the sprites. Shoken... is mine." And with those last words, Hinoki ran straight for Shoken.

"Execute them!" Shoken ordered, now understanding that Hinoki had no intention of marrying him.

Hiei ran for the Guillotine at his most impressive speed. His Jagan Eye glowed a glorious blue as his headbanned singed off his forehead. His fists glowed with orange spirit energy, like a fire. The Guillotine blade began to fall. Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed with fear.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei shouted as his flame-engulfed fists smashed the blade into tiny shards. Hiei then freed Yusuke and Kuwabara's necks from their imprisonment.

Hinoki ran up to the tree and gazed up it's branches to see Hiei.

"Hiei! Can you come down for a moment? We must speak with you!" Kurama called out to him.

Hiei opened his eyes from his deep thought and looked down at the pair of demons. He jumped down from the tree's upper branches to the lower ones, and then to the ground.

"Hiei, can you train me? I know that if I train with you I can get stronger. Besides, you're a lot stronger than me, and I don't like training with Yusuke or Kuwabara." Hinoki explained. Her eyes were full of hope.

Hiei looked into her hopeful eyes and looked away. He couldn't see her hopes crushed within her eyes.

"No." He said.

Hinoki's eyes lost their hopeful gleam, "Why not? I can take it. I may be a demoness, but I am no weakling as I demonstrated in Makai."

Hiei looked up at her again. His eyes got cold, "Are you willing to sacrifice your own life in my training? Do you swear not to quit when it gets difficult?"

"Do I look like a fool to you? Of course I would. If I have to sacrifice myself, don't you think I would? It would be a minor loss, but if it saves us of course." Hinoki said, getting slightly annoyed. She didn't want to tick Hiei off too much, otherwise he may not train her.

"Hn... I'll train you. But disobey my orders or fall behind and my training with you will cease." Hiei shouted.

Hinoki smiled with satisfaction, but was not overjoyed. She nodded her head and followed him to a forest in Makai.

She felt something like a sheet or blanket placed on her. It was a black cloak! Not only that but she could have sworn she felt something soft, fleshy and warm next to her. She rolled over and found herself face-to-face with Hiei. He was asleep and using his arm as a pillow. Surprisingly he didn't snore like many other young men.

Hinoki prevented herself from panicking and closed her eyes only some of the way so they were only tiny slits. She could vaguely make out Hiei's face.

He seemed so peaceful sleeping there next to her. She wondered what made him cuddle up next to her. Not to mention loan his cloak to her.

She didn't expect to see him open his eyes so soon. He opened them slowly, as if he knew she was watching him.

"Sleep well?" She asked, trying to ignore the fact that he was so close to her.

He stared at her a moment, blinked, and got up. He removed his cloak from Hinoki's legs as she sat up. He threw it around his shoulders.

Hinoki stood up, "Why did you do that? You didn't have to be so close to me like that. This is the second time you have placed your cloak on me." She said.

Hiei turned and looked at her. "Twice it was that you shivered uncontrollably. I couldn't lose you so soon to hypothermia. You are slowly improving."

Hinoki didn't know if he was complimenting her, or only explaining her progress.

"Kurama was right, you are a puzzle." Hinoki said. It occured to her that perhaps the saying she had told him had struck a cord in Hiei.

"We have to go back to the shrine. You have more training to accomplish." Hiei explained.

He didn't want to admit it, but slowly he was gaining respect for Hinoki. She understood him more than Yusuke and Kuwabara, and was near the same level as Kurama. It was a strange dream he had had last night of the past.

He took off his cloak and boots, leaving only his black pants remaining(Black hammer pants!). He watched Hinoki for a moment as she jumped around freely like a child.

Then something occurred to Hiei. He smirked, "Hn... you're the same careless child I rescued in the Makai forest. You haven't changed." He said calmly, but loud enough to get her attention.

Hinoki stared at Hiei, not paying attention to the fact that she jumped too high. She bounced high off the bed, bumped her head on the ceiling, and fell on her back on the floor.

Hiei walked to her, checking to make sure she was still conscious.

"Darn, I'm still alive, eh?" Hinoki teased, rubbing her head. She smiled a bit and stuck out her tongue playfully. Hiei rolled his eyes, "What part of spring supported mattress don't you understand."

Hinoki ignored this statement, "H-how do you remember the forest? Shikoshi! Th-the thieves! How do you remember all of that!?" She demanded.

Hiei shrugged, "Hn... it wasn't so hard to remember. Your childish actions simply reminded me of your previous self." Hiei responded.

Hiei went off for a moment and came back with a pale full of cold water. Lifting it above Hinoki's head, he dumped it all over her.

Hinoki stirred. She got on her hands and knees.

Hiei stood triumphantly, only to find that Hinoki shook herself off like a dog and crawled under the tree, curled herself into a ball and fell asleep.

Finally Hiei realized something else and decided it was his last option. He walked back over to Hinoki, leaned over her head and shouted in her ear, "BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Hinoki bolted upright so fast that Hiei didn't have time to react to her. So her head collided with his face. Hiei's hands immediately flew up to his nose and held it in pain as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He stumbled backwards, watching Hinoki's head look back and forth like a bystander to a tennis match, looking for her morning meal.

He made a mental note to never put his nose in her way ever again.

Hiei looked at her, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Hinoki looked up at him, her eyes full of burning eagerness.

"Hiei, I can't play these games. I have to take whatever you throw at me. Don't hold back. Do whatever you have to that's necessary to increase my strength at least seven fold." Hinoki growled.

Hiei nodded.

"Hinoki, in a week, I will test you to measure how much you have grown." Genkai announced.

"And I will meet you here when the first snow falls." Kurama said sweetly.

Hinoki lept off the bike as it tumbled to the ground in a cloud of smoke that quickly errupted into flames.

She landed smoothly on one knee soon after the crash, silhouetted by the flame's light behind her. She slowly stood and walked forward, her duffle bag hung casually over her shoulder.

As she came into decent light, they had seen it was her. "Hey, guys. Sorry for the delay." Hinoki apologized.

Hiei stepped forward, "Hinoki." he said in a cool voice near a whisper.

Hinoki looked at him, already knowing what to expect.

"Why are you late?" he asked.

"Ah, you know. Trying to figure out a decent way of transportation." She lied.

Hiei saw through her excuse, but said nothing.

"Anyone with that cool of an entrance has to be put into the book of World's greatest entrances." Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Well... thanks to Hiei's training I was able to pull it off. If I were the same as I was a month ago, I might not have made that landing as smoothly as I did. Probably wouldn't have even had the guts to do it." She said with a smile.

She was trying to suck up to get Hiei off her back, and Hiei saw this. However, who couldn't feel at least slightly flattered after hearing a person you trained brag about how well you did?

Memory Over

"I... I don't know... my body moved on it's own. I can't explain everything I do." Hiei said.

He collapsed.

Hinoki turned him over onto his back, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

Hiei was only moments away from death and he only smiled at her.

"Hinoki... I wanted... to tell you. When you said... you cared... for me. I lied... when I said... I didn't care for you." Hiei managed to say in between seering pain.

He raised a hand and wiped away a tear that had gotten past Hinoki's defenses.

"I'll be here, when you finish your fight." Hiei promised.

Hinoki carried him over to the sidelines and leaned his back up against the wall of the arena.

She jumped back into the arena, finding her second wind and whole new will to destroy Shoken.

"Shoken, if he dies, you'll be his playmate in the next world." Hinoki threatened through clenched teeth.

Shoken cringed as her power grew massively.

Before he knew it, Hinoki was on top of him, pummeling him into the arena floor.

His head bobbled around like a bobble head doll while coughing up masive amounts of blood.

His white hair was now being drenched in the blood that had stained the arena floor.

Hinoki had lost all sense of rationality.

Her eyes had become cat-like again.

Now her face was not only cat-like, but it was scary. Her fury caused her face to become monsterous.

Her hair had spiked, like a cat puffing up to defend it's young.

She grabbed Shoken's skull and began bashing her own against his.

Then she grabbed him by his hair and hammer threw him outside the ring into the stands. He slid across the stands, causing them to fall apart.

Shoken emerged, seriously hurt but still willing to fight.

Hinoki chased after him, she bit him on the neck. Burrying her fangs deeper and deeper into his neck.

Then she burried her claws into his back.

"Is this the affection you wanted, Shoken? I'm giving it to you. This is the best affection I show to my enemies." Hinoki whispered in his ear. Shoken's blood oozed from her mouth.

Strangely, the thrill of seeing Shoken's blood pour out thrilled her.

It gave her an incredible adrenaline rush.

She had truly become an animal, killing for pleasure.

Shoken screamed in pain.

"If I am to die, then I'll take someone with me!" Shoken said desperately.

He wriggled free of Hinoki's grasp, and as blood poured from his open wounds, he jumped up with his blade hand.

He was aiming to cut Yukina's rope so she fell to her death.

Yukina screamed in fear.

Hiei's face distorted with fear, despite the look of pain he was in.

He would have screamed his sister's name, but he hadn't found his voice. Instead, he was left with slowly mouthing her name.

Without a second thought, Hinoki's mother and brother swung their ropes in the way so that their ropes were cut instead.

Shoken fell to the arena, satisfied either way.

Hinoki looked away as both Damien and her human mother met the ground. Hearing the popping sound as their bodies collided with the ground brought tears to her eyes.

Her shoulders shook with a mixture of rage and grief. She turned her head to Shoken as her tears seemed to vanish. One thought raced through her mind: REVENGE!

"SHOKEN! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! YOU MEET YOUR END TODAY!!" Hinoki shouted with even greater rage than before.

Shoken had realized his error, and now he was going to die.

But he wouldn't without a fight.

Hinoki rushed at Shoken and pummeled him. The only motivation she needed was to see the disfigured bodies of the once beloved family she had.

She felt another presence within her. It was enjoying the massacre, no matter what side it was on. Something that told her to draw her blade.

As tears spilled, she did all she could in her power to give Shoken the most painful death imaginable.

In a flash, Shoken only saw a flash of black-silver and the next thing he knew he saw himself detatched from his own body as it fell to the ground in defeat and everything went black (Yes, he saw his own head rolling away from his collapsing body).

As the black bladed katana retreated to the leather glove state, Hinoki collapsed in great heaves and pants.

Turning her head to look at everyone for congratulations as she lay there sprawled out on the floor, she found none. Everyone looked away from her.

Something clicked inside of her and she suddenly remembered.

Remembering her loss of her family, she got up only to be sitting on the floor.

"The winner is Team Akumu!" Juri announced.

"Shut up! I didn't win anything. My family is dead and my... my friend is badly hurt." Hinoki snapped.

"... Hinoki... " Kurama said softly.

Hinoki looked at him and saw his sad expression.

Kurama ushered her over, and Hinoki followed his order.

She walked up to him and saw him look away from her.

Instinctively, she looked at Hiei.

She saw his body laying still, his eyes closed and his mouth barely open.

Hinoki kneeled next to him and shook him, "Okay, Hiei. I beat Shoken. You can wake up now."

When Hiei didn't stir, her tone became more desperate, "Hiei! Wake up! It's me! Come on, you can open your eyes now! It isn't funny! You know how much I hate jokes about death!"

"Hinoki... " Kurama said softly, pulling her away.

"He died peacefully while you were fighting Shoken." Kurama whispered.

Hinoki looked at him with her eyes wide.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief and pulled away from Kurama, only to run to Hiei's side again.

"Hiei, if you die... what am I supposed to do, huh? Am I just supposed to live my life forgetting about you? Please, you have to wake up. Please, Hiei!" Hinoki pleaded.

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked away. They didn't want Hinoki to see their tears.

Hinoki put his head to her chest and cradled him in her arms.

'You can never tell him how much you love him. Never. You can call out to him, because he'll never hear it. He's gone... ' She thought.

"He's gone. HE'S GOONNE!" Hinoki screamed, tears falling like rivers from her eyes now.

Her scream echoed throughout the stadium and seemed to strike a chord in the audience who had been wooping and hollering for mass carnage.

Hinoki burried her face in Hiei's warm chest and cried salty tears. Mourning for the one dearest to her heart.

The loss was too great. Her family was gone, and now the one closest to her heart was also gone. Done in by Shoken's hands.

As the crowd only watched in excitement, Hinoki shouted at them with what was left of her now growing anger.

"This is what the path of hatred brings you! Innocent souls disappear from your lives. You all turn blind eyes to it, as long as it doesn't happen to you. Pure entertainment, right? Well, let us see how you would feel when the ones dearest to your heart suddenly vanished. Hm? Would you still be craving the sight of torn flesh, blood, and sinew? You are nothing but low-life cowards! Simple low-level demons with nothing but a glimmer of thought. The only love you ever feel is that for yourself! Am I wrong? Do you swear upon your own lives and darkened hearts that I am wrong?"

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara watched her with amazement and awe.

Hinoki cried, wishing and hoping to wake up from this dreadful dream.

Note: A confuser, I'm sure. Don't worry. I'll explain a bit. Everything that was before the line after the whole thing with the memory. Those were bits of sentences from previous chapters. Hey, here's an assignment to you all. Try reading the chapters over again and let me know where you start to see Hinoki's attitude change. I bet you can't guess! I know where it starts! The people who guess it right will get their stories advertised in my next story or chapter and I'll read and review their story! Not much, but for those of you who are big fans of me will probably think it's not a bad honor. I might be flattering myself, but everyone has to do that now and again, right? Anyways... yeah. Hiei dies! TT I think I'm being way too cruel! Not to mention Hinoki's almost an orphan now! Will she move in with her father in demon world? Or will she bare this cross and continue her life in the human world? You just gotta keep posted for my next chapter, now doncha? See you next time (And I am aware Tokeshi probably either said a comment or was thinking one after I said he had to stay posted. I know him better than even his own father. Not a big surprise... --; Not going to get in depth on that, though. Sorry, suckers! ). See you later! Ja ne! 


	25. Final Farewell

Disclaimer: Yeah... I know. Makes you want to cry. Hiei died! TT Why do I have to be so mean? Did any of you cry? Be honest. Did any of you? Please! I wanna know. Because I'd like to know if I am good at triggering emotions, or if i still need to work on it. As they say, the soul flows through the pencil onto th parchment. And I like to feel what my characters feel when I write. It makes what they say a lot easier to imagine. Except for Kuwabara. You don't need emotion to figure out what he would say next. He's a "no-brainer" and I mean that literally. So... what do you think of it so far? I'm gonna be wrapping this one up in either this chapter or the next one. Depending on how far I can go without writer's block. Then I think I'm gonna go back and read it all to see if I missed anything I really wanted in there. Otherwise I think it's doing pretty good. What do you all think? I could really use some Reviews! Byt the way, in this story I have a song called "A Thousand Words" from FFX-2. Anyways... here is possibly the last chapter to this second last story in my YYH fanfic collection. Enjoy!

A voice in the crowd caused all heads to turn. It came from the girl with blonde hair and crimson eyes. The one Kurama had been fighting in the Semi-final rounds. "Wait, Hinoki! There is a way to bring him back! But we must hurry!" Aiichi shouted.

Hinoki stood, Hiei limp in her arms.

"Get in the arena!" Aiichi shouted hurriedly as she rushed down the mountain of stairs in the audience section of the arena.

She snatched the microphones from Juri and Koto, who huffily objected. The two Neon Demonesses ignored the two idiotic and slutty announcer girls.

"Lay him down on the ground." Aiichi ordered.

Hinoki had no choice but to obey, and hurriedly she did so.

Everyone in the arena was completely clueless as to what was going on, including everyone in Team Akumu.

"You have found your wings, right?" Aiichi asked.

Hinoki looked at her blankly and blinked, "You mean me?" she asked.

Aiichi nodded, "Yeah, you! Have you found your wings? Are they white or black?"

Hinoki tilted her head in confusion, "Huh?"

Aiichi sighed, "You need your wings in order to restore someone to life. It has to be within a certain time period, or else the soul will have gone too far away with the messanger. You need a Neon Demon with white and black wings. So do you have them or not?"

Hinoki looked at her for a moment and shook her head sadly.

"What!? You haven't found your wings? I can't believe I'm talking to a fledgling! I got my wings at the age of ten! But anyways... we need to sing an emotional song to bring out all the emotions from the past. Something that will link your emotions and the memories of the past with you and the deceased." Aiichi explained.

Hinoki had thought of a song in only a second. She whispered it into Aiichi's ear and she nodded.

Aiichi gave her the thumbs up, "No prob. I know that song by heart. You have to take lead, okay?"

Hinoki nodded.

She looked around and before her eyes as the entire family of Neon demons from the last fight. They had all spread their wings. A pattern of black and white wings, spread from tip to tip.

Aiichi was the only one without her wings spread.

Music began to pour out from the speakers in a touching wordless melody.

Both girls spoke the intro of the song.

"Even if we are torn apart, our feelings will unite us. That is what this song is about."

Thunder clapped and rain began to pour.

But still the music played.

Hinoki began to sing in the lead position.

"I know that you're hiding things. Using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream. But dreams could never fool me. Not that easily. I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left. But I was listening. Don't fight your battles far from me. Or too easily. Save your tears 'cause I've come back. I could here what you whispered as you walked through that door. But still I swore to hide the pain while I turned back the pages. It might not have been the answer. What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part? But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart."

The music continued to pour out as easy and carefree as the two girls danced to it.

With the next verse, they combined their voices to make a rich and lovely sound.

"'cause a thousand words, come out through the ages. They'll fly to you. Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you. Suspended on Silver Wings! Oh, a thousand words. A thousand embraces will cradle you, even though you're weary. Even when you're far away, they'll hold you forever!"

As the guitar solo quickened with higher notes, the girls danced. Everyone including Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara watched the large screen behind Hinoki with mixed emotions. Hinoki whirled around just as it displayed Hiei's slaughter by Shoken and how Hinoki cradled his dead and bloody body in mourning.

Hinoki looked away as a loud clap of thunder echoed. Tears came to her eyes, but the rain made that hard to distinguish. Emotions fluttered. Happiness, pain, and love intertwined with anguish within her void.

Aiichi sang the bottom half and Hinoki sang after each line with all her heart. Pushing her emotions into each word.

(When I do parenthesis that means Hinoki is singing and when I do a double parenthesis that means that they are both singing.)

"Oh, a thousand words... (A thousand words.) Have never been spoken. They'll fly to you. They'll carry you- (Car-ry you home!) back into my arms. Suspended on silver wings! (On silver wings!) And a thousand words... (oh!) Cut through the ages. (Cut through the ages!) They'll cradle you... (Oh yeah!) Even though you're lonely. It's a holy day! (A Holy day!) ((Suspended on Silver wings!))

With those last powerful words from both of them, something glowing emerged from Hinoki's back as Aiichi's wings sprouted from her back professionally.

Hinoki's wings unfolded from her back like a butterfly's drying wings. The glowing light faded to reveal the color of the wings as Hinoki sang the last couple words gently, "A thousand words."

Aiichi's wings were a beautiful clean white, and Hinoki's were black. Much to everyone's relief.

Hinoki did the next thing that came natural to her.

Hinoki sat down and placed Hiei's limp and bloody body on her lap, wrapping her arms around him and placing his bandaged hand tightly within hers.

Aiichi knelt beside them and took Hiei's other limp and unbandaged hand.

Sacrificing their demonic and life energy to Hiei.

Demonic energy within the ring clashed and created an aura of glittering light.

An eerie green light surrounded the three demons with it's warm glow and engulfed them.

As the demonic energy and life force entered Hiei's body, his wounds began to close and his lungs began to take in oygen. His body was coming to life!

Hinoki prayed that Hiei would come back, squeezing his hand unconsciously.

Everyone in the arena watched in awe as the light faded into another color.

Just before it reached the next color a loud and familiar voice echoed throughout the stadium, interrupting the ceremony. The light had instantly vanished and both girls were broken free of their trance.

"Hinoki! If you continue with that ceremony, I'll fire you!" It was Koenma's voice. It came trembling through the loud speakers. He stumbled out of the overlooking glass cased balcony out to the stadium's arena.

"What the hell are you doing, Toddler Bitch!?!" Yusuke demanded.

Hinoki stood, handing Hiei over to Aiichi. Her wings folded back like a birds.

"Hinoki... " Aiichi whispered.

Hinoki turned her head so she could see Aiichi through the corner of her eye.

"I... I'm sorry, Hinoki. If we had been able to continue, we could have retrieved Hiei's sould with little difficulty. Now he is too far away for me or you to retrieve. I can't even feel his ghost anymore. He is an empty void." Aiichi said sadly.

Hinoki turned her head and bowed it so her hair shadowed her eyes.

"Do you understand what you have done... ?" Hinoki muttered.

Koenma stopped abruptly in the ring, looking at her quizzically.

Everyone within the stadium turned to Hinoki.

Hinoki raised her head, "DO YOU KNOW HOW YOUR INTERFERANCE HAS SHATTERED ALL HOPES OF HIEI RETURNING!? YOU FOOL! I TRUSTED YOU AND HERE I FIND THAT YOU TURN ON ME! YOU SELFISH, ARRAGANT, PREPUBESCENT PIECE OF ROYAL TRASH! IT WOULDN'T MATTER IF YOU FIRED ME! WITHOUT HIEI, I AM NOT EVER GOING TO SERVE YOU AGAIN!"

Koenma looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry, Hinoki. Hiei was supposed to die today. Resurrecting him now would result in a confusion in Spirit World."

"Wait... you knew about this?" Kuwabara asked.

"Naturally. Spirit World Intelligence actually did something right for a change. We knew Hiei would die in this tournament. I think Hiei knew it would happen too, he just didn't know how. To tell you the truth, we didn't either." Koenma explained.

Hinoki growled, her entire body shaking.

"So... you stopped the ceremony because you want him to stay dead? Is that it?" Hinoki demanded.

"Well... to be honest: yes. See, before we were concealing him to one city where he would stay out of trouble. Now, with him gone we don't have to worry about him reaking havoc." Koenma said proudly. That was a mistake.

In a flash Hinoki had grabbed Koenma by the front of his collar and lifted him high above her head. She pulled back a fist and held it there, "What should stop me from punching your lights out, Koenma? I wanted Hiei to come back, don't you understand? I love him. My life is incomplete without him. Before I knew him, you remember what I was like? I often had you right where you are now. After I met him, I lashed out less and less, didn't I?"

Koenma cleared his throat, "That won't matter. My father said that if anything like this should happen, I should fire you. And I'm afraid that if it comes down to it, I will. I can't have you and Hiei becoming the worst pair of criminals ever known to Spirit World."

Hinoki punched Koenma square in between the eyes. His vision was blurred and he was wobbly on his legs.

"It may have happened. If I had been able to join his band of thieves, I may have left the band to wander alone with him. We might have gone down that road together, then not even Yusuke could have defeated us at that time. But fate had decided I should take a different path. Instead I was found by Koenma as a child and Hiei went off to join a trio of thieves. I would have met him at that time, but I was away on a case and Yusuke was his last option. Again, fate decided against our meeting. It wasn't until the kidnapping that Shoken had plotted did fate shine upon me. I met Hiei for the second time in my life, years after our first encounter. It had been so long, I almost forgot that he was my childhood fantasy, my first love. Growing up, I'd often dreamed about him. Eventually, those dreams faded and I dismissed him as a dream and nothing more. Then I had forgotten, until recently." Hinoki explained sadly, tilting her head back and allowing the rain to cool her face.

Her hair was completely soaked by now.

Kurama watched her with sad eyes. He knew that not even the kindest word could ease her sadness.

So instead, he chose silence as a comfort.

Hinoki gathered Hiei into her arms and headed back to her hotel. She wasn't going to make a wish because even if she did they couldn't grant any of the three.

Instead, she walked to the hotel in silence, leaving the her dead memories behind and carrying her future in her arms. Even if it meant being alone with an empty void for the rest of her life.

Note: Yeah! I finished it! Yippeeee! The long and exhausting story has finally come to a close. So now I can catch up on some R&R for a while and in the meantime, i'll be awaiting your reviews. When I'm satisfied with the number of new reviews, I'll start on the next story. When that goes up, I'll notify you people in the next chapter thing as an author's announcement. That way the dimwits can find the third story without me getting bombed by the same e-mail from different people. I bet if you look back on the chapters, I'll bet you can see how much Hinoki and Hiei have progressed. Anyway, what was your favorite chapter and why? What was your favorite part of the story, and don't tell me the disclaimers. I know those are funny, I make myself laugh when I read them. So anyway, please R&R while I take a break for awhile. Okay? See you in the next story! Ja ne!

Kuwabara: So we're actually done with this story?

Kurama: (Stretches) Yes, we are. And it's a good thing because I don't know how much longer I could take that depression.

Hiei: (takes off his shirt) I thought the end would never come. So now I won't have to show up for rehearsals for awhile. I won't be showing up in the next story for awhile, Yume tells me.

Yusuke: You'll just be laying on a futon in a few scenes. Sucks to be you.

Hinoki: I can finally get time to enjoy peace and tranquility without losers coming up to me each day on set asking me to be their wife.

Shoken & Kuwabara: I can't help it!

Shoken: How dare you ask Hino-chan to marry you! You have Yukina, don't you?

Kuwabara: I need a backup chick. According to what I hear, Yukina never gets that I got a thing for her.

Yume: That's just sad.

Hiei: Yes... she didn't get the brains in the family, that's for sure.

Hinoki: I think the attitude runs in the family, though. Remember in the series when that fat crap lardo man came in and Yukina wouldn't flinch when Toguro hit her?

Yusuke: That was totally cool! I gotta watch that again! (grabs tub of popcorn and watches the entire YYH series)

Kuwabara: Popcorn!

Hiei: I can't remember the last time we had time to ourselves.

Yume: Me either. (looks at Kurama with rope in her hands. She threateningly snaps it in her hands like you would a whip in both hands.)

Hiei: (begins to untie the bandages from his hand)

Yusuke: (Grabs Kurama)

Kuwabara: (Gets off couch)

Kurama: Erm... guys... ? What's going on- aaaaah! Not this again! For the love of- aaah! Cheese! No! not that! Aaaah!

Specifically not for anyone's eyes. (Can still here words in the background)

"I didn't know that bent that way!"

"Ow! That looked like it hurt!"

"He'll feel that tomorrow!"

"Kyaaaaaah! Help meeee!"

; Ja ne! 


End file.
